Fall For You
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: Meanie. Jihan. Docheol. Soonhoon. Broken!Gyuhan. Broken!Jeongcheol. GS! BL! Nightlife!AU. M for safe! Kim Mingyu memiliki hubungan tanpa status dengan Yoon Jeonghan—selingkuhan Choi Seungcheol yang sudah dijodohkan. Keduanya tidak pernah jatuh cinta sampai Jeonghan bertemu dengan pemuda kalem bernama Hong Jisoo dan Mingyu yang bertekuk lutut pada gadis polos bernama Jeon Wonwoo.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Fall For You © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

 **Note: Rated M for nightlife, mention of light rape, and alcohol. No bed scene thanks! (read author's note for further explanation).**

.

"Nggh~"

Desahan itu lolos dari bibir perempuan dengan rambut coklat panjang sebahu. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada pemuda yang sedang mencium, menggigit kemudian menjilat ceruk lehernya. Kemudian pemuda yang memangku perempuan yang duduk menyamping itu menelusuri leher jenjangnya dengan lidah dengan gerakan naik ke atas sampai ke rahangnya lalu mencium pipi kanan, hidung, pelipis kanan, mata kanan lalu ke mata kiri, turun lagi ke pipi kiri dan sampai di sudut bibir si perempuan. Sementara bibirnya sibuk mencium di sana-sini, tangan kanannya mengelus pinggang ramping perempuan yang tertutup _tank top_ hitam. Sementara tangan kirinya mengelus kaki mulus yang menggunakan _hot pants_ berbahan jeans.

Perempuan itu menjauhkan kepala si pemuda. "Tidak di bibir Gyu," katanya saat pemuda yang dipanggil Gyu—Kim Mingyu—mencium sudut bibirnya. Ia mengelus bibir bawah Mingyu dengan gerakan sensual menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Mingyu. Perempuan itu menatap Mingyu dalam.

Mingyu balas menatapnya dalam. "Kau menggodaku _eoh_?" tanyanya dengan seringai.

"Mungkin?" balas si perempuan sambil melempar seringai.

Mingyu mendengus. "Dan kau tidak memperbolehkanku mengecup bibir indahmu sekali saja?"

Perempuan itu mengecup mata kanan Mingyu sekilas kemudian mengacak surai abu-abu Mingyu sambil tertawa.

Telepon Mingyu berdering.

"Sialan," umpat Mingyu. Ia mengambil _smartphone_ nya yang diletakkan di meja kemudian menempelkannya di telinga kiri setelah melihat siapa peneleponnya dan menggeser tombol hijau. "Apa?" tanyanya sinis.

Si perempuan meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Mingyu dan memperhatikan wajah Mingyu sesekali mengecupnya.

"Galak sekali," jawab sebuah suara dari seberang telepon setelah tertawa. "Ikut kumpul di tempat biasa?"

"Kau mengganggu acaraku dengan Jeonghan- _noona_."

Si penelepon mendengus. "Sudah ke sini saja daripada kau di sana. Banyak wanita cantik yang bisa kau cium bibirnya dan kau garap!"

"Aku mendengarmu, Soon," sahut si perempuan dengan dengusan—Yoon Jeonghan.

Lelaki di seberang telepon yang dipanggil Soon itu meringis—Kwon Soonyoung. "Hai _noona_."

Mingyu memindah _smartphone_ nya di telinga kanannya agar suara Soonyoung terdengar lebih jelas oleh Jeonghan.

"Hm." Mengerti dengan tempat biasa yang dimaksud, Jeonghan bertanya, "Jihoon bersamamu?"

"Tidak _noona_."

"Syukurlah," kata Jeonghan menghembuskan napas lega.

"Jadi bagaimana Tiang? Kau kesini atau tidak?"

"Tunggu aku setengah jam lagi."

"Oke, _bye_!" Soonyoung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Mingyu meletakkan _smartphone_ nya pada meja. " _Noona_ ," panggil Mingyu.

"Hm?" Jeonghan malah makin menyamankan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Mingyu dan memeluk badannya.

"Aku mau pergi."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Jeonghan.

Mingyu berdecak, jengkel dengan respon yang keluar dari bibir _noona_ nya itu. "Geser _noona_." Mingyu kemudian menggigit pundak mulus Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tertawa. "Iya sayang," katanya kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Mingyu dan berpindah ke sofa di sebelah Mingyu yang kosong.

Mingyu bangkit berdiri dan mengambil _smartphone_ , dompet serta kunci mobil yang ada di meja. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama diikuti oleh Jeonghan. Mingyu kembali menciumi wajah Jeonghan setelah memakai sepatunya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa."

Kemudian pintu tertutup dan Jeonghan kembali ke ruang tamu.

.

Kim Mingyu, _playboy_ kampus dengan wajah tampan dan gigi taring yang menggemaskan yang mampu memikat hati para wanita manapun. Mahasiswa tahun kedua fakultas _Natural Sciences_ di Seoul National University. Walaupun sangat mesra dengan Jeonghan, sebetulnya mereka tidak memiliki status apapun. Wanitanya berada dimana-mana. Mantan pacarnya sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Sekarang tidak terikat hubungan dengan perempuan manapun dan menikmati masa bermain-main dengan Jeonghan. Anak salah satu CEO pemilik perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan dan sering membantu ayahnya di kantor.

Yoon Jeonghan, _playgirl_ kampus. Sama saja dengan Mingyu yang suka berganti pasangan. Selingkuhan Choi Seungcheol dan memiliki hubungan tanpa status dengan Kim Mingyu. Perempuan yang sebenarnya nakal tapi pura-pura polos itu adalah mahasiswi tahun keempat fakultas _Social Sciences_ di Seoul National University. Sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat biasa yang diucapkan Soonyoung untuk mencuci mata mencari mangsa baru dan sekedar minum-minum ringan serta membuang waktu.

Kwon Soonyoung. Teman kumpul-kumpul Mingyu yang sudah punya pacar mungil tapi galak. Suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat biasa saat malam minggu atas izin pacarnya. Sebetulnya pacarnya itu tidak suka bila Soonyoung main di tempat itu. Tapi terkadang Soonyoung bosan dan atas nama solidaritas, mau tidak mau setiap malam minggu bila diajak temannya ia akan datang. Bila ketahuan pacar mungilnya menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu tanpa izin dan menggoda perempuan lain bisa mati dia. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga fakultas Musik di Seoul National University. Merupakan ketua dari ormawa dance.

.

Satu bulan yang lalu…

" _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , aku pulang," kata Seungcheol saat memasuki ruang tamunya dan hendak melangkah ke kamarnya.

Tuan Choi berdeham. "Sini dulu Seungcheol. Ada yang ingin _Appa_ bicarakan."

Seungcheol menurut dan melihat ke ruang tamu yang ada ayahnya, ibunya serta dua orang paruh baya dan seorang perempuan—yang Seungcheol akui, perempuan itu cukup manis.

"Ada apa _Appa_?" tanya Seungcheol setelah duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"Ini teman _Appa_. Kau sudah mengenal mereka 'kan? Anak perempuannya baru saja kembali dari Amerika beberapa hari yang lalu. Perkenalkan dirimu kepada anak perempuan mereka Cheol- _ie_."

Seungcheol mengangguk dan berdiri. " _Annyeonghaseyo_. Aku Choi Seungcheol. Mahasiswa fakultas Musik tahun keempat di Seoul National University. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu," kata Seungcheol kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan duduk kembali di sebelah ayahnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, nak," kata Nyonya Jang lembut kepada anaknya.

Doyoon berdiri. " _A-annyeonghaseyo_. Aku Jang Doyoon. Sudah lulus dari Harvard University dan sekarang bekerja di tempat ayahku. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Doyoon kemudian membungkukkan badan dan duduk kembali. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi begini Cheol- _ie_. Ayah dan Tuan Jang sudah bersahabat lama. Dan kau tahu 'kan hubungan bisnis kami saling ketergantungan. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian. Lagipula kau juga tidak memiliki kekasih 'kan sekarang ini?"

Seungcheol membulatkan matanya sementara Doyoon menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dan memainkan jarinya dengan gugup.

"Bisnis ya bisnis saja. Kenapa pula aku harus dijodohkan dengan perempuan yang bahkan tidak aku kenal?!" kata Seungcheol dengan intonasi suara yang meninggi.

Doyoon berjengit.

"Seungcheol, jaga bicaramu," tegur Nyonya Choi.

"Tuh 'kan _ahjussi_. Sudah aku bilang Seungcheol tidak akan mau dijodohkan denganku," kata Doyoon dengan tawa canggung.

Tuan Choi mendelik ke arah Doyoon.

"Maaf," kata Doyoon kemudian menundukkan kepala lagi.

Seungcheol yang menganggap perkataan Doyoon sebagai ketidaksetujuan menyahut. "Lihat. Dia juga tidak mau untuk dijodohkan denganku."

"Seungcheol," kata Tuan Choi menggeram.

"Apa?" tantang Seungcheol.

"Pokoknya perjodohan akan terus dilanjutkan dan kau tidak boleh menentang!" kata Tuan Choi final.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan dia!" kata Seungcheol yang sudah berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Kau bisa melakukan pendekatan dulu Cheol- _ah_. Kami tidak menyuruhmu menikah langsung!" ucap ibunya lembut.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

"Kalau kau menolak, semua fasilitasmu akan _Appa_ cabut!" ancam Tuan Choi.

Seungcheol bergeming di tempatnya.

"Sudahlah _ahjussi_ , kalau Seungcheol tidak mau tidak usah memaksa."

Tuan Choi kembali mendelik pada Doyoon. Doyoon menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Seungcheol menghentakkan kaki dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Seungcheol!" seru Nyonya Choi. "Maaf ya, putraku sudah keterlaluan," katanya sungkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia butuh waktu," balas Tuan Jang. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu."

"Hati-hati, maaf ya. Nanti aku akan membujuk anakku," kata Tuan Choi dan mengantar kepulangan keluarga Jang.

.

Seungcheol keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak meninggalkan rumahnya setelah keluarga Jang pulang.

"Cheol- _ah_ mau kemana?" tanya Nyonya Choi saat Seungcheol melewati ruang tamu. Sementara Tuan Choi melirik Seungcheol.

"Main dengan teman."

"Jangan pulang malam-malam," kata Nyonya Choi.

"Aku kembali ke apartemen."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati."

Seungcheol meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju motor _sport_ kesayangannya—Ducati Streetfighter 848—dan mengendarainya ke sebuah klub malam langganannya.

.

"Lihatlah kelakuan anakmu," kata Tuan Choi saat Seungcheol meninggalkan rumah.

Nyonya Choi tertawa. "Biarkan saja, namanya juga remaja."

"Pasti dia akan menyesal karena sudah menolak perjodohan," dengus Tuan Choi.

Nyonya Choi kembali tertawa. "Nanti juga dia akan ingat kenapa kita menjodohkannya dengan Doyoon _yeobo_."

"Semoga."

.

Seungcheol memutar-mutar gelas kecil yang berisi vodka di tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya menyangga kepalanya.

"Aku dijodohkan," kata Seungcheol akhirnya setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Tidak bisa disebut keheningan juga karena musik bertempo cepat sedari tadi memenuhi ruangan dan cukup memekakkan telinga.

Dua lelaki di kanan dan kiri Seungcheol tertawa keras.

"Aku tidak salah dengar _hyung_?" tanya Soonyoung masih di sela tawanya.

Pemuda Cina yang berada di sebelah kiri Seungcheol—Wen Junhui—berdeham setelah puas tertawa dan bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Kau tidak salah dengar. Hubungan teman lama dan urusan bisnis."

"Klasik sekali," cibir Jun. Ia memutar duduknya mengarah ke lantai dansa yang dipenuhi lautan manusia.

"Lalu kau menerimanya?" Giliran Soonyoung yang bertanya dan ikut memutar kursinya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mau aku dijodohkan dengan gadis yang tidak aku kenal, walaupun aku akui dia manis," jawab Seungcheol ikut memutar kursinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tolak?" tanya Jun.

"Dari wajahnya terlihat anak baik-baik. Bukan tipeku."

"Lalu tipemu seperti apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Seperti—" Seungcheol menatap perempuan cantik dengan rambut coklat sebahu dengan _crop top off shoulder_ lengan panjang berwarna merah yang memperlihatkan pinggang dan pundak mulusnya beserta jeans hitam sobek di bagian lutut yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia sempat menahan napasnya sebentar ketika mata mereka bertemu. "—itu."

.

"Hai Soon," sapa si perempuan sambil menempelkan pipi kanannya ke pipi kanan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang mulus perempuan itu dan membalas salamnya. "Hai _noona_."

"Jihoon tidak akan senang melihatnya," kata perempuan itu dengan tawa dan menjauhkan tangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung meringis. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak ada di sini."

"Oh begitu, aku adukan pada Jihoon ya," canda si perempuan.

" _Noona~_ " Soonyoung merajuk.

Seungcheol kemudian mencubit pinggang Soonyoung dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata 'perkenalkan aku padanya' sementara Jun hanya melirik Soonyoung.

" _Noona_ , perkenalkan. Ini temanku. Seungcheol- _hyung_ dan Jun," kata Soonyoung sambil menunjuk Seungcheol dan Jun. "Seungcheol- _hyung_ , Jun. Ini Jeonghan- _noona_."

"Hai, Yoon Jeonghan," sapa Jeonghan sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Seungcheol.

"Choi Seungcheol." Seungcheol tersenyum menggoda. Ia menyambut tangan Jeonghan dengan senang hati dan mengelus punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jari sebelum melepaskannya. Modus.

"Hai, Yoon Jeonghan." Jeonghan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jun.

"Wen Junhui." Junhui menyambut uluran tangan Jeonghan kemudian melepasnya.

"Sendirian saja _noona_?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Mingyu sedang ada tugas dan tidak bisa menemaniku."

Seperti ada bagian di dalam diri Seungcheol yang retak ketika perempuan itu menyebut nama seorang laki-laki. Tapi ia tidak peduli, karena Seungcheol selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Seungcheol kemudian meletakkan gelas kosong pada meja di belakangnya dan turun dari kursi. "Mau menari bersamaku?" tanyanya pada Jeonghan dan merangkulnya.

"Tentu saja." Jeonghan mengiyakan sambil tersenyum dan mereka berdua meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Jun yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar modus," ucap keduanya.

.

"Mingyu!" panggil Soonyoung sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang langsung tebar pesona saat memasuki ruangan. Hari ini adalah malam minggu, jadi Soonyoung bisa datang ke tempat ini—klub malam langganannya—atas izin dari Jihoon—pacar mungilnya.

"Jun- _hyung_ mana?" tanya Mingyu setelah sampai di sebelah Soonyoung.

"Mojok sama Mingming."

"Oh," kata Mingyu kemudian memesan segelas Gin and Tonic kepada bartender.

"Permisi Tuan. Ini pesanan Anda." Bartender itu memanggil Mingyu setelah meracik pesanan Mingyu dan meletakkan Gin and Tonic di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," kata Mingyu kemudian mengambil gelas berisi Gin and Tonic lalu menyesapnya.

Mingyu bersiul ketika ada dua orang gadis cantik yang lewat di hadapannya. "Hai cantik," godanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Kedua perempuan yang disapa menoleh dan merona dan meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja.

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini. Kapan sih akan serius sedikit? Cari pacar sana. Menggoda perempuan terus."

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada yang menarik sampai membuatku jatuh cinta _hyung_ ," katanya. "Dan kalau perlu aku ingatkan kau juga sering modus dengan Jeonghan- _noona_."

Soonyoung meringis. "Dengan sepupu sendiri apa salahnya?"

Mingyu berdecak.

"Hai tampan. Dansa yuk?" Seorang perempuan seksi mendekat ke arah Mingyu dan bergelayut manja pada lengan kekarnya. Ia mengenakan _hot pants_ dan _tank top_ merah. Tubuhnya langsing dan payudara montoknya hampir tumpah dari _tank top_ ketatnya.

Soonyoung bersiul melihat perempuan itu.

Mingyu menyeringai. "Ayo _hyung_ ikut."

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Tidak, aku di sini saja."

"Tidak asik," cibir Mingyu kemudian meninggalkan Soonyoung bersama perempuan itu.

.

TBC

.

Akh, yalord aku buat apaan ini /cries

Ini rated M nanggung cuma sekedar alkohol mungkin rokok sama grepe sana-sini, no bed scene ya. Mungkin ada nanti (tunggu saya legalkan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan, cowok baik akan menghargai cewek yang gak mau disentuh betul? /wink), tergantung situasi dan kondisi, gak tau deh, gak janji, saya gak mau php. Terserah juga kalo mau bilang saya cupu dan sok alim gara2 ga mau masukin bed scene x'D lagipula percayalah, masih ada cowok di luar sana yang clubbing tapi ga ngedrugs dan melakukan seks bebas :' dan saya lebih ingin menekankan develop feelingnya Hanah ke Jisoo ama Mingyu ke Wonu disini. Yang romansa lebih manis loh daripada yang mesum-mesum /grin

Meanienya nanti ya, saya mau main-main sama Gyuhan dulu hehe /ketawa nista

So? Lanjut atau hapus? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen dan Pristin belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Fall For You © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

 **Note: Rated M for nightlife, mention of light rape, and alcohol. Lelaki kardus bertebaran, siapkan foto bias dan asupan gula berlebih untuk mengurangi iritasi hati setelah membaca ini.**

.

"Mau makan apa Han?" tanya Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu dan melihat Jeonghan.

"Rib eye, green salad, dan pink mojito. Kau apa?" Jeonghan menutup buku menunya.

"Tenderloin dan espresso. Sudah? Tidak mau pesan yang lain?"

"Potato wedges."

Seungcheol memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

Satu bulan setelah Seungcheol berkenalan dengan Jeonghan, pada hari Sabtu pukul setengah enam, lelaki itu menjemput Jeonghan di apartemen dan mengajaknya ke Cloud Café di daerah sungai Han untuk makan malam. Keduanya tampak tampan dan cantik. Seungcheol menggunakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dengan dua kancing paling atas yang sengaja dibuka dengan _jeans_ dan _sneakers_. Sementara Jeonghan menggunakan mini dress berwarna putih polos tanpa lengan yang menampilkan lekuk tubuh indahnya dengan _heels_ hitam sepuluh senti.

"Jadi ada apa tiba-tiba mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Jeonghan sambil melipat tangan di meja setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka pergi.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," jawab Seungcheol kemudian tersenyum.

"Bicara saja."

"Setelah makan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Keduanya makan dengan lahap. Seungcheol sesekali menggoda Jeonghan, Jeonghan yang tidak mau kalah pun balas menggoda Seungcheol.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Jeonghan sambil memutar-mutar sedotan dalam gelasnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Seungcheol melempar senyum menggoda.

Jeonghan tertawa. "Ada apa sih Cheol- _ie_? Kau membuatku penasaran."

Seungcheol menyeringai dan berdiri mendekati Jeonghan kemudian meraih tangan perempuan itu. "Ikut aku."

Jeonghan menautkan kedua alisnya dan mengikuti Seungcheol untuk membayar makanan mereka kemudian meninggalkan café.

.

"Wow! Ini indah Cheol- _ah_!" kata Jeonghan kagum saat melihat pemandangan di atas kapal Ferry dari Sungai Han. Gadis itu berjalan di atas geladak kapal, mendekati palang besi dan memegangnya.

"Suka?" tanya Seungcheol mendekati Jeonghan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Ia meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengangguk antusias dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Keduanya terdiam menikmati pemandangan dari Sungai Han sampai Jeonghan menyentuh tangan Seungcheol yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. "Jadi? Masih belum mau memberi tahuku?"

Seungcheol terkekeh, kemudian membalikkan badan Jeonghan agar menghadapnya dan menggenggam tangan Jeonghan. "Aku tahu ini baru satu bulan sejak kita berkenalan. Tapi aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Mau jadi pacarku?"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Seungcheol tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Jeonghan. "Terima kasih."

Jeonghan balas memeluk Seungcheol dan mengangguk dalam dekapan pemuda Choi itu. Kemudian Jeonghan memutar badannya untuk melihat pemandangan dari atas kapal itu lagi.

Seungcheol melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jeonghan erat sambil sesekali menggodanya. Jeonghan menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Seungcheol dan membalas godaan dari pemuda itu.

Keduanya menikmati pemandangan Sungai Han sampai puas kemudian Seungcheol mengantar Jeonghan pulang ke apartemennya.

.

"Maaf jadi membuatmu menemaniku," kata Doyoon.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga sedang tidak sibuk," ucap Seungcheol mengambil gelasnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

Hari Minggu. Satu minggu setelah Seungcheol resmi dengan Jeonghan, ayahnya tiba-tiba menggedor pintu kamarnya dan meminta Seungcheol untuk menemani Doyoon yang sedang berbelanja di Myeongdong. Seungcheol dengan malas berjalan ke kamar mandi dan merutuk kemudian bersiap. Setelah itu ia mengendarai Ducati Streetfighter 848nya ke tempat yang disebutkan Doyoon.

Seungcheol akhirnya menyetujui permintaan ayahnya untuk dijodohkan dengan Doyoon agar fasilitasnya tidak dicabut. Seungcheol berpikir dengan mengikuti permainan ayahnya sampai hari pertunangan dilaksanakan, pertunangannya dengan Doyoon akan dibatalkan karena Seungcheol akan memperkenalkan Jeonghan pada orang tuanya. Seungcheol hanya butuh berlaku manis pada Doyoon agar ayahnya percaya kalau Seungcheol mulai menyukai Doyoon. Ide bagus!

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Doyoon kemudian menyuap makanannya yang tersisa sedikit.

"Begitulah, sebentar lagi tugas akhirku selesai," jawab Seungcheol kemudian mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Oh."

"Dulu di Harvard ambil jurusan apa?" tanya Seungcheol basa-basi.

"Bisnis."

"Sekarang kerja di perusahaan ayahmu?"

"Iya. Kau juga?" Doyoon mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Hanya bantu-bantu sesekali. Tidak terlalu tertarik sebetulnya," kata Seungcheol malas. "Sudah selesai?"

Doyoon mengangguk kemudian menghabiskan avocado blendednya.

"Mau ke mana lagi? Biar aku antar."

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang saja. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."

"Ayo aku antar," kata Seungcheol yang sudah siap berdiri.

"Tidak usah Seungcheol- _ssi_ , aku bisa naik taksi."

" _Appa_ akan memarahiku kalau aku tidak mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat."

Doyoon meringis. "Baiklah."

Seungcheol menghabiskan minumannya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Doyoon yang sedang menenteng enam tas kertas hasil buruannya tadi. Ia sudah siap mengambil alih tas kertas dari tangan kanan dan kiri Doyoon. "Biar aku saja."

"Tidak usah Seungcheol- _ssi_. Nanti aku merepotkanmu," kata Doyoon dengan senyuman dan melarang Seungcheol mengambil tasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan aku tidak merasa direpotkan," ucap Seungcheol dan akhirnya keenam tas itu berada di tangan kanan dan kiri Seungcheol.

"Terima kasih." Doyoon tersenyum.

Mereka meninggalkan restoran dan menuju ke parkiran.

.

Seungcheol sudah naik ke motornya dan meletakkan tiga tas kertas pada stang kiri motornya dan tiga tas lain pada stang kanan. Ia menyerahkan helm penumpang kepada Doyoon kemudian memakai helmnya sendiri. Seungcheol menoleh ke arah Doyoon dan membuka kaca helmnya. "Tidak apa-apa naik motor?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Doyoon menggunakan helmnya dan duduk di belakang Seungcheol. Ia merasa beruntung karena tadi tidak jadi mengenakan rok. "Baru kali ini aku naik motor."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya."

"Aku yang pertama dong?"

"Apanya?" tanya Doyoon tidak mengerti.

"Memboncengmu. Sudah?"

"Iya sudah. Terus bangga?"

"Iya dong, 'kan pengalaman pertama." Seungcheol terkekeh. "Pegangan."

" _Cheesy_!" gumam Doyoon pelan dengan senyum geli. "Dimana?" tanya Doyoon bingung karena tidak ada pegangan pada bagian belakang motor Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengambil kedua tangan Doyoon kemudian memasukkan tangan perempuan itu pada saku jaket yang dikenakannya. "Dan jangan panggil aku Seungcheol- _ssi_."

Doyoon tercengang dengan perlakuan Seungcheol namun membiarkan Seungcheol untuk melakukannya. "Cheol- _ah_ atau Cheol- _ie_ boleh?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Siap?"

"Iya."

Seungcheol melajukan motornya dan Doyoon tersenyum diam-diam tanpa diketahui Seungcheol.

.

Malam minggu, jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas dan Mingyu bosan setengah mati. Apalagi Jeonghan sekarang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dan dia diabaikan.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Mingyu. Ia bersandar pada sofa dan menatap televisi dengan malas sesekali melirik Jeonghan yang fokus sekali pada laptopnya.

"Hm?" balas Jeonghan yang duduk bersila di lantai berkarpet. Matanya menatap layar laptop dengan jari yang menari di atas keyboard.

"Ayo pergi."

"Kemana?"

" _Clubbing_."

Jeonghan tidak merespon dan masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

" _Noonaa_ ~" panggil Mingyu lagi.

"Apa?"

"Ayo pergii~" jawab Mingyu manja.

"Kau tidak ada tugas?"

"Ada sih. Tapi 'kan bisa dikerjakan nanti."

Jeonghan kembali mendiamkan Mingyu.

" _Noonaaaa_ ~" Mingyu merendahkan badannya untuk memeluk leher Jeonghan. Kemudian menggigit telinga Jeonghan dan mengulumnya.

Jeonghan mendesis. "Lepaskan tanganmu Gyu. Lebih baik kau mengerjakan tugasmu daripada _clubbing_." Jeonghan masih fokus dengan tugasnya.

"Ayolah _noona_. Ini malam minggu. Masa kerja tugas," kata Mingyu sambil menciumi puncak kepala Jeonghan.

Jeonghan diam lagi.

"Hanahhhh~" —panggilan sayang dari Mingyu untuk Jeonghan. Mingyu memohon dan menghujani Jeonghan dengan ciuman di pipi.

Jeonghan menghela napas. "Satu jam lagi. Sebentar lagi tugasku selesai."

Mingyu tersenyum senang dan mengecup puncak kepala Jeonghan. Jeonghan tersenyum dan membawa tangannya ke belakang kepala Mingyu untuk mengacak rambutnya.

.

Hari Minggu kembali datang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh ketika Seungcheol menekan bel rumah kediaman Jang dan menunggu sampai gerbang rumah keluarga Jang membuka otomatis. Seungcheol masuk dan disambut oleh Nyonya Jang dari pintu utama.

"Ada apa nak Seungcheol?" Nyonya Jang tersenyum ketika Seungcheol sudah berada di hadapannya.

Seungcheol balas tersenyum. "Aku mau mengajak Doyoon pergi _ahjumma_."

"Oh. Mari masuk."

Seungcheol memasuki rumah keluarga Jang dan menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Doyoon!" teriak ibunya dari lantai bawah.

"Ya _eomma_?"

"Seungcheol datang menjemputmu!"

Di kamarnya, Doyoon mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban ibunya. Seingatnya ia tidak membuat janji apapun dengan Seungcheol. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk turun dan menemui Seungcheol masih dengan piyamanya. Ia bahkan belum mandi.

"Hai Seungcheol- _ie_ ," sapa Doyoon. "Ada apa?" tanyanya mendekati Seungcheol yang duduk memunggunginya.

Seungcheol menoleh dan tertawa kecil melihat Doyoon yang masih memakai piyama. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Hai. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Cepat mandi sana!" kata Seungcheol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Doyoon.

Doyoon tertawa dan menyingkirkan tangan Seungcheol dari kepalanya. "Tunggu sebentar ya." Kemudian Doyoon berlari ke lantai atas untuk mandi dan bersiap.

Seungcheol tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan desiran aneh ketika melihat Doyoon tertawa.

Jenis tawa yang familiar.

.

"Jadi kita mau ke mana, Cheol- _ah_?" tanya Doyoon setelah Seungcheol melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Seungcheol balik.

Doyoon tertawa. "'Kan kau yang mengajak, kenapa jadi tanya aku?"

Dada Seungcheol kembali berdesir. "Sky Rose Garden?"

"Tidak."

Seungcheol menoleh sekilas kemudian kembali memperhatikan jalanan. "Tidak mau?"

"Tidak menolak." Doyoon kemudian tertawa.

Seungcheol ikut tertawa dan mengacak surai Doyoon.

Saat Seungcheol menjauhkan tangannya, Doyoon menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ia tersenyum tipis.

.

"Mau nonton apa?" tanya Seungcheol di sebelah Doyoon saat mereka melihat daftar film yang ditayangkan di DaeHan Cinema Multiplex. Seungcheol mengajak Doyoon untuk nonton sebelum naik ke lantai atas gedung itu untuk melihat mawar-mawar yang indah.

"Hm… Apa ya?"

Seungcheol kemudian berpindah ke belakang Doyoon dan memeluk leher Doyoon dengan kedua tangan. Dagunya ia letakkan pada puncak kepala Doyoon.

Doyoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Seungcheol- _ah_ ," panggilnya ragu.

"Hm?"

Doyoon memegang tangan Seungcheol dan sedikit menariknya. "Tanganmu…"

Seungcheol meringis kemudian menjauh dari Doyoon. "Maaf, tidak suka ya?"

Doyoon menatap Seungcheol. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja—"

Seungcheol tersenyum kemudian menepuk kepala Doyoon. "Aku mengerti. Jadi mau nonton film apa?"

"Itu saja," kata Doyoon sambil menunjuk sebuah poster film.

Seungcheol mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua antri untuk membeli tiket.

.

Doyoon yang sedang fokus memperhatikan layar lebar menoleh ke arah bahunya yang sekarang terasa berat. Kepala Seungcheol bersandar pada bahu Doyoon. Kali ini Doyoon membiarkannya dan malah menusuk-nusuk pipi kiri Seungcheol.

"Mengantuk?" tanya Doyoon pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menggeleng.

"Bosan?"

"Lumayan," jawab Seungcheol dengan tawa kecil.

Doyoon ikut tertawa dan mengacak surai hitam Seungcheol. "Sebentar lagi filmnya selesai." Kemudian Doyoon kembali memperhatikan layar yang ada di depannya dan membiarkan Seungcheol bersandar pada bahunya sampai film selesai.

.

Setelah filmnya selesai, Seungcheol mengajak Doyoon ke Sky Rose Garden yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung itu. Wajah Doyoon berseri ketika melihat aneka bunga mawar berbagai warna. Seungcheol mengajaknya duduk pada salah satu tempat kosong.

"Tadi filmnya lumayan bagus. Kenapa bosan?" tanya Doyoon setelah mereka duduk pada kursi kosong.

"Tidak terlalu suka."

Doyoon meringis. "Lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang iya? Kita bisa menonton yang lain."

Seungcheol tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Dilihat dari cover bagus, tapi ternyata tidak terlalu seru."

Doyoon mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Mawarnya bagus ya."

Seungcheol memetik bunga mawar merah muda yang ada di dekatnya kemudian menyelipkannya pada rambut Doyoon.

Pipi Doyoon bersemu. Doyoon menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Tidak apa-apa?"

Seungcheol tertawa. "Tidak ada yang melihat."

Doyoon tersenyum simpul dan menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Sudah lapar? Mau makan di sini atau di luar?"

"Terserah kau Cheol- _ah_."

Seungcheol mengangguk kemudian mengajak Doyoon untuk makan di luar setelah itu mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang duduk di meja bar sejak jam sepuluh lebih beberapa menit dan menunggu teman-teman Soonyoung untuk datang. Keduanya sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Jihoon sedari tadi bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Jihoon menyimpan ponselnya pada saku kemudian turun dari kursinya dan mendekati Soonyoung. Ia menarik ujung kaus yang dikenakan Soonyoung. "Soon," panggilnya. "Ayo pulang."

Hari Rabu, pukul setengah sebelas. Jihoon biasanya akan ikut kumpul-kumpul saat hari biasa dengan teman-teman Soonyoung di klub malam langganan pacarnya dan teman-temannya. Kegiatan repetitif Jihoon saat berada di klub itu adalah datang bersama Soonyoung, duduk di meja bar dan setengah jam kemudian minta pulang kepada Soonyoung. Sebetulnya Jihoon paling tidak suka dengan tempat seperti ini. Lebih baik ia mendekam di apartemennya untuk menggarap lagu baru daripada kumpul-kumpul tidak jelas. Tapi berhubung Jihoon masih sayang sama Soonyoung dan tidak mau Soonyoung selingkuh, jadilah ia mengunjungi tempat itu sesekali.

"Ini baru setengah jam sejak kita masuk sayang. Bahkan teman-temanku belum datang."

Jihoon makin mempererat genggamannya pada kaus Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Senang jika pacarnya manja seperti ini. Soonyoung turun dari kursinya dan membawa Jihoon untuk duduk. Jihoon meletakkan dahinya pada bahu Soonyoung. Lelaki Kwon itu mengelus kepala Jihoon kemudian mengusap-usap pipi tembam pacarnya. Ia merendahkan kepalanya kemudian berbisik, "Dingin?"

Jihoon mengangguk—hanya modus Jihoon untuk memakai jaket Soonyoung sebenarnya.

Soonyoung melepas jaket kulit hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada Jihoon kemudian menyodorkan jus jeruk yang tadi dipesan Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeleng.

Soonyoung meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk pada meja bar.

"Hai Kwon, Jihoon!" sapa Jun dengan seorang pemuda yang merangkulnya. "Sudah lama?"

Soonyoung menoleh pemuda yang menyapanya. "Hai Jun, Mingming juga." Ia bersandar pada meja bar di sebelah kursi yang diduduki Jihoon dan menautkan jemarinya pada jemari pacarnya. "Setengah jam yang lalu. Lama sekali sih kalian. Mingyu mana?"

Jihoon membalas sapaan Jun dengan anggukan kecil.

"Hai _hyung_ ," balas Mingming. Ia tersenyum. "Hai _noona_."

Jihoon kembali mengangguk, kali ini disertai senyum tipis.

"Nanti menyusul katanya," jawab Jun.

"Oh."

Kemudian Jun memesan segelas Martini—campuran gin dengan vermouth yang tidak manis lalu dihias dengan buah zaitun—pada bartender.

Setengah jam kemudian. Dua orang perempuan datang dari arah lantai dansa menuju meja bar mendekati dua pasangan yang sedari tadi enggan untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Halo halo. Lama tidak jumpa!" sapa perempuan yang akrab disapa Minkyung—Kim Minkyung.

"Minkyung, Nayoung _noona_. Kemana saja?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Hai semuanya," sapa Nayoung sambil tersenyum. "Banyak tugas Soon."

Jun, Mingming dan Jihoon hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyapa Minkyung dan Nayoung.

"Hai cantik, hai semuanya," sapa lelaki dengan surai abu-abu dari belakang kedua perempuan itu dan pada kedua pasangan di sana sambil merangkul Minkyung dan Nayoung. "Lama tidak melihat kalian."

"Mingyu!" seru Minkyung senang sambil melepas tangan Mingyu dari bahunya kemudian memeluknya. "Aku rindu padamu!"

Mingyu tersenyum. "Aku juga."

"Kim, jangan dekat-dekat," desis Nayoung sambil melepas tangan Mingyu dari pundaknya.

Mingyu terkekeh. "Kenapa?"

"Perlu aku ingatkan kalau kau itu mantanku?"

"Terus kenapa kalau mantan?" tanya Mingyu dengan senyum geli.

Nayoung berdecak kesal dan meninggalkan Mingyu ketika melihat Seungcheol merangkul Jieqiong yang berjalan menuju lantai dansa dan menghampiri mereka.

Mingyu tertawa melihat reaksi Nayoung.

"Mingyu apa kabar?" tanya Minkyung.

"Baik sayang. Kamu?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengacak rambut Minkyung.

"Baik juga. Ayo menari," ajak Minkyung sambil menarik Mingyu ke lantai dansa.

Jun dan Soonyoung geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Mingyu.

.

Satu jam kemudian, dari meja bar, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Jun dan Mingming dapat melihat bule tampan yang akrab disapa Vernon sedang menenangkan seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu kemudian menampar Vernon dan melangkah ke arah meja bar. Bukannya merasa kesakitan, Vernon malah menyeringai.

"Aw." Jun mengaduh melihat Vernon ditampar sementara Soonyoung tertawa melihatnya.

Mingming memeluk leher Jun dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau ini. Yang dipukul siapa yang mengaduh siapa."

Jun terkekeh menanggapi Mingming.

"Ayolah Woo, jangan marah," kata Vernon sambil mengguncang pundak perempuan yang dipanggil Woo itu—Jung Eunwoo.

" _Aigoo aigoo_. Apa yang kau perbuat Vernon sampai membuat perempuan cantik di sini marah hm?" tanya Jun.

Vernon meringis. "Hanya menggoda Kyla?"

"Oh. Itu yang kau sebut menggoda?!" omel Eunwoo sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ayolah jangan marah, aku 'kan sudah minta maaf."

Eunwoo berdecak dan memesan Cosmo—vodka, triple sec, jus cranberry, dan perasan air lemon—ke bartender.

Vernon mendekati Eunwoo lagi. "Ya ya ya? Jangan marah ya?"

"Dasar brengsek."

Vernon meringis. "Biar brengsek begini tapi kau suka 'kan?" goda Vernon.

Eunwoo berbalik setelah mendapat pesanannya dan mencubit pinggang Vernon kemudian meninggalkannya.

Vernon menyeringai menatap kepergian Eunwoo dan memesan Gin and Tonic. Ia mendorong Soonyoung pelan agar bergeser. "Geser _hyung_. Kau makan tempat," kata Vernon dengan tawa kecil. Ia bersandar pada meja bar kemudian menyapa Jun dan Mingming.

Soonyoung mendengus dan berpindah ke depan Jihoon yang sedang memperhatikan orang-orang di lantai dansa.

"Hai _oppa_ ," sapa seorang perempuan sambil memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang. Ia berjinjit sedikit untuk meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Soonyoung. "Hai _eonni_ ," sapanya pada Jihoon sambil tersenyum kemudian melepas pelukannya pada Soonyoung.

Jihoon menjambak rambut Soonyoung dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"ADUDUDUDU— JIHOON- _IE_. Sakit!" Soonyoung mengaduh sambil memegang tangan Jihoon yang menjambak rambutnya.

Perempuan itu dengan santai berjalan ke sebelah kursi Jihoon dan memesan minuman pada bartender.

Soonyoung menarik telinga perempuan itu agar ia menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau sengaja ya?"

Perempuan itu cengar-cengir. "Iya."

Soonyoung mendengus sementara Jihoon tertawa kemudian mengacak surai hitam Soonyoung. Lalu Jihoon mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Soonyoung dan menempelkan sisi wajahnya pada sisi wajah Soonyoung sejenak sebelum menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Apa kabar kalian berdua?" tanya si perempuan.

"Baik Yewon. Kau?" balas Jihoon.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Yewon—Kim Yewon menjawab. "Baik juga _eonni_." Kemudian meneguk habis isi gelasnya setelah bartender meletakkan pesanannya pada meja bar.

Yewon itu suka sekali menggoda Soonyoung dan melihat Soonyoung disiksa oleh Jihoon. Karena jika ada perempuan yang menggoda Soonyoung, Jihoon tidak akan marah pada perempuan yang menggoda pacarnya. Jihoon malah akan memukul atau menjambak rambut Soonyoung. Jadi dengan sengaja tadi dia memeluk Soonyoung sambil menyapanya.

"Baik. Jadi satu rombongan datang nih?" tanya Soonyoung pada Yewon.

"Kyungwon- _eonni_ dan Sungyeon tidak datang. Yebin- _eonni_ tadi bersama Seungcheol- _oppa_ , Nayoung- _eonni_ dan Jieqiong- _eonni_. Siyeon aku tidak tahu, belum bertemu."

"Oh." Soonyoung mengangguk paham.

"Soon, ayo ke lantai dansa," ajak Jun yang sudah digandeng oleh Mingming.

"Tidak, aku di sini saja."

"Ya sudah, ayo Yewon."

Yewon meletakkan gelasnya dan mengangguk. "Dah _oppa, eonni_!" Yewon mengikuti Jun, Mingming serta Vernon dan meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Iya," jawab Soonyoung. Sementara Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Jihoon kemudian turun dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Soonyoung yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Ayo."

Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hah?" Soonyoung bingung dengan Jihoon yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya ikut menari. Jihoon jarang sekali mau turun ke lantai dansa dan berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang.

"Sesekali tidak masalah kurasa?" Jihoon berkata dengan canggung.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Ia merangkul Jihoon dan menuju lantai dansa untuk menari bersama teman-temannya.

.

Kesepuluh perempuan itu berasal dari Universitas Korea. Teman kumpul-kumpul anak Seoul National University beranggotakan Im Nayoung, Kim Minkyung, Kang Kyungwon, Kang Yebin, Jung Eunwoo, Zhou Jieqiong, Bae Sungyeon, Kim Yewon, Lee Siyeon, dan Kyla. Biasanya para perempuan itu sering berkumpul bersama Soonyoung, Jun, Mingming, Mingyu dan Seungcheol. Tapi seperti kata Nayoung tadi, beberapa minggu belakangan mereka banyak tugas sehingga tidak dapat bersantai barang sejenak. Tapi dari kesepuluh perempuan itu, yang paling jarang datang adalah Kyungwon, Sungyeon, dan Siyeon. Kyungwon dan Sungyeon tidak terlalu suka untuk kumpul-kumpul. Jadi kedatangan mereka ke klub itu dapat dihitung jari. Sementara Siyeon, kakaknya—Lee Chan—akan memarahinya jika ia datang ke tempat seperti itu. Jadi Siyeon harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan kakaknya. Dari antara dua kubu itu, yang pernah mempunyai hubungan spesial adalah Mingyu dan Nayoung—sekarang sudah mantan karena Nayoung jengah dengan tingkah laku Mingyu yang terlalu akrab dengan perempuan lain. Dan untuk hubungan Mingyu dan Minkyung, tidak jauh berbeda dengan hubungan Mingyu dengan Jeonghan, terlihat ambigu walaupun katanya hanya teman. Tapi Mingyu hanya menanggap Minkyung sebagai saudaranya dan sebaliknya.

.

TBC

.

Dasar mz Irwansyah KW, pecinta wanita dan buaya :'v

SAY HELLO TO OUR BABY PRISTIN GUYS! Aku bahagia bisa masukin Minkyung di sini, haha. Abis menurutku dia tampangnya agak binal ya. Jisoo versi cewek dan gak alim lol. Agak ga tega masukin Kyungwon ama Sungyeon di sini, tampang anak baik-baik sih. Dan tolong jangan bash dedek Pristin di sini. Cintailah mereka seperti kalian mencintai Seventeen. Ini cuma perkenalan doang sih, paling mereka gak sering-sering tak masukin hehe

Wow, ga nyangka banget sama fav, follow, dan reviewnya padahal pake kapal lama, kirain sedikit yang baca huhu aku terharuuu /cium yang ngasih review sama yang uda fav+follow satu-satu/ btw, boleh request adegan loh. Selama menurut saya gak mengganggu jalan cerita utama akan saya masukin. Asal jangan minta tuker pairing ya. Saya gak bakal mengubah pairing yang sudah saya tulis di awal cerita.

Jadi gimana, gimana? Ini Vernon mau dilanjut ama Eunwoo aja atau mau dibuat ama Ajeng?

Untuk boys love aku ga typo ya dear, ini emang mix. Jun aku buat sama mantan terindahnya jadi humu. Maaf kemaren cuma mention nama ga dijelasin gendernya. Kalo mau Verkwan, ntar humu juga.

Jisoonya lakik dan baik-baik, ya kali cewek. Ntar jadi lesbian dong ama Hanah lol makanya aku pairingin ama Hanah yang nakal hehe padahal mau banget buat Cheol jablay ke Jisoo.

Doyoon dulu siapanya Cheol? Harusnya kalian bisa nebak Bunda siapanya Ayah abis baca ini xD

Untuk pairing, itu kayaknya uda aku ketik ya di awal cerita, baik yang sudah jadian ataupun yang akan jadian. Jadi jangan protes kalo nantinya Jeonghan gak jadi sama Seungcheol. Ini emang broken!Jeongcheol. Awas aja kalo ada yang protes dan ngebash dedek Pristin di kolom review, tak cekek nanti :' (gimana caranya lol)

Terus kalo aku ada nyebut perempuan tanpa nama yang nyabe ke Seungcheol atau Mingyu anggap aja cewek random yang jablay, aku ngga berani nyebut anak gb manapun kecuali kalau itu mantannya Cheol ato Gyu dari gb lain, pasti nanti aku sebut namanya.

Yang menunggu Meanie sabar ya. Belum saatnya Mingyu ketemu Wonu haha. Mungkin chapter depan.

PS: Mingyu ama Seungcheol belum kenal. Mereka kenalan ntar pas ada Hanah

PSS: Minghao, Dika, Ajeng sama Chan mau diapain? :'

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Fall For You © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS) and a bit SeokSoon lol

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

 **Note: Rated M for nightlife, mention of light rape, and alcohol. Lelaki kardus bertebaran, siapkan foto bias dan asupan gula berlebih untuk mengurangi iritasi hati setelah membaca ini.**

.

Mingming melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan setelah mendapat pesan dari Jun yang memintanya untuk menjemput Jun di sana. Ia menitipkan tasnya pada loker sebelum menyisiri satu per satu rak-rak buku di perpustakaan itu. Akhirnya Mingming menemukan Jun sedang duduk bersila memangku laptop dan bersandar pada salah satu rak buku. Ia menghampirinya lalu berdiri di depan pemuda Wen dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada rak, kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jun. Jun mendongak.

"Hai," sapa Jun sambil tersenyum.

Mingming mengecup kening Jun.

Pipi Jun merona kemudian ia memukul pelan kaki Mingming. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

"Tempatmu 'strategis', tidak akan ada yang melihat," jawab Mingming lalu terkekeh kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jun. "Masih lama? Soonyoung- _hyung_ menunggu di kantin."

"Sebentar lagi."

Mingming mengangguk kemudian memainkan ponselnya sebentar—mengecek notifikasi siapa tahu ada pesan masuk. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jun dan memperhatikan layar laptop pada pangkuan Jun. "Tugas apa sih?"

"Makalah."

"Oh."

"Kau tidak ada tugas?"

"Ada, nanti saja dikerjakan di apartemen."

Jun menyimpan dokumennya sebelum menutup aplikasi dan mematikan laptopnya. "Ayo."

Mingming berdiri terlebih dahulu kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Jun setelah Jun menyimpan laptopnya pada tas perpustakaan. Jun menerima uluran tangan Mingming dan tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menemui Soonyoung yang sejak tadi menunggu di kantin.

Setelah sampai di kantin, pasangan Cina itu menghampiri Soonyoung yang duduk pada salah satu meja setelah memesan makanan.

"Sudah lama Soon?" tanya Jun setelah duduk di depan Soonyoung yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatap Jun. "Tidak juga."

"Makan ya," kata Jun kemudian menyuap makanannya. "Jihoon tidak bersamamu?"

"Makan _hyung_ ," kata Mingming lalu ikut menyuap makanannya.

Soonyoung mengangguk lalu kembali menatap ponselnya dan menjawab, "Beda kelas."

Soonyoung dan Jihoon itu sama-sama dari fakultas Musik, sementara Jun dari fakultas Ilmu Budaya dan Mingming dari fakultas Bisnis.

Jun mengangguk paham. Kedua pemuda Cina itu sibuk dengan makanannya, sementara Soonyoung sibuk dengan ponselnya—ia sudah makan saat menunggu Jun. Mingming sesekali mengajak Jun berbicara sampai Mingming menyenggol pemuda di sampingnya untuk melihat dua orang yang berjalan di halaman kampus.

"Soon," panggil Jun.

"Hm?" tanya Soonyoung yang masih sibuk bermain _game_.

"Itu Jihoon bukan?"

Soonyoung yang duduk membelakangi halaman kampus memutar kepalanya. Ia melihat Jihoon jalan berdampingan dengan Seungcheol. Kemudian Seungcheol merangkul Jihoon. Jihoon menjauhkan tangan Seungcheol dengan wajah merengut lalu Seungcheol mengacak rambut Jihoon sambil tertawa. Soonyoung kembali menatap ponselnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jun hati-hati.

Soonyoung mengangguk.

Tidak, Soonyoung tidak baik-baik saja. Hatinya panas.

.

Dua jam kemudian di gedung fakultas Musik.

Seorang pemuda berpipi tembam sedari tadi bergerak gelisah di tempatnya di depan ruang kelas yang akan dimasukinya sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi.

"Tenang Boo," kata pemuda di sampingnya yang sedari tadi.

"Tidak bisa tenang _hyung_! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Pokoknya kau harus melihatnya. Harus!" ujar pemuda berpipi tembam itu dengan heboh—Boo Seungkwan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil _hyung_ —Lee Seokmin—itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Siapa sih?"

"Justru itu aku tidak tahu namanya. Kenalanmu 'kan banyak. Jadi tolong aku mencari tahu namanya?" pinta Seungkwan sambil menatap Seokmin dengan wajah memelas dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah. Kapan mereka keluar ngomong-ngomong? Aku capek menunggu di sini."

Seungkwan melirik jam di ponselnya. "Seharusnya sebentar lagi."

Panjang umur. Pintu kelas terbuka dan beberapa mahasiswa berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Itu, itu _hyung_!" seru Seungkwan sambil menarik-narik lengan Seokmin setelah seorang pemuda blasteran berjalan agak jauh meninggalkan kelas. "Bule ganteng itu."

"Ohh~" ujar Seokmin.

"Kenal?" tanya Seungkwan dengan sorot mata penuh harap mendengar respon dari Seokmin.

Seokmin cengar-cengir. "Tidak," katanya kemudian tertawa kecil.

Seungkwan merengut dan memukul tangan Seokmin.

Seokmin tertawa. "Nanti aku cari tahu namanya."

"Benar ya?"

Seokmin mengangguk.

Seungkwan tersenyum senang dan memeluk Seokmin dari samping. "Terima kasih _hyung_!"

"Ya ya. Sana masuk kelas," usir Seokmin dan meninggalkan Seungkwan.

"Terima kasih _hyung_!" ulang Seungkwan dengan senyum lebar kemudian memasuki kelasnya.

.

Soonyoung menekan bel dan menunggu pemuda bernama Lee Seokmin untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu apartemen terbuka, Soonyoung langsung masuk serta menarik tangan Seokmin dan mendudukkannya di sofa sementara Soonyoung membaringkan diri di sofa dan menjadikan paha Seokmin sebagai bantal. Seokmin menatap bingung pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua itu.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Seokmin.

Soonyoung menggeleng kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan memeluk pinggang Seokmin.

Seokmin memainkan rambut Soonyoung sesekali mengelus kepalanya. "Jihoon- _noona_?" tebaknya. Seokmin hafal betul kebiasaan _hyung_ nya yang satu ini. Seokmin adalah tempat berkeluh kesah masalah percintaan Soonyoung.

"Seungcheol- _hyung_ ," jawab Soonyoung pelan.

Seokmin tersenyum tipis, mengerti maksud Soonyoung. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Dia sudah menjadi milikmu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tahu kau cemburu _hyung_. Tapi cobalah percaya padanya."

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjawab. "Ya."

Seokmin tersenyum lagi. "Tidurlah, aku di sini."

" _Thanks_ , Seoku." Soonyoung kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan Seokmin yang masih memainkan rambut _hyung_ nya dan tersenyum.

.

Siang sudah berganti menjadi malam, Mingyu yang penat akan tugas-tugas berdatangan dari dosen memutuskan untuk mengunjungi klub malam langganannya. Mungkin dengan minum sedikit alkohol dan melihat gadis-gadis cantik penatnya akan sedikit berkurang.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama klub setelah turun dari Minerva Megelli 250 RVnya dan membayar tiket masuk. Kemudian ia menuju ke meja bar ketika melihat perempuan yang dikenalnya sedang bergelayut manja pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di meja bar.

Mingyu meletakkan tangannya pada kepala perempuan itu. "Jeonghan- _noona_."

"Mingyu!" seru Jeonghan senang. Kemudian ia meraih tengkuk Mingyu untuk mengecup pipi Mingyu.

Pemuda lain yang duduk di mejar bar itu menatap Mingyu tidak suka.

"Mingyu, kenalkan. Ini Seungcheol, pacarku," kata Jeonghan sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Seungcheol.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya. "Mingyu."

"Seungcheol," kata Seungcheol sambil menjabat tangan Mingyu.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Mingyu pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menggeleng. "Ayo ikut ke lantai dansa," ajaknya.

Seungcheol mendelik pada Jeonghan, namun tidak diacuhkan oleh perempuan cantik itu.

"Tidak _noona_ , aku dengan yang lain saja. Nanti mengganggu," tolak Mingyu.

"Ya sudah." Jeonghan tersenyum. "Ayo Cheol- _ie_ ," ajak Jeonghan kemudian menarik Seungcheol meninggalkan Mingyu di meja bar.

Mingyu duduk pada salah satu kursi di meja bar lalu menenggak beberapa sloki Martini kemudian pulang, mendadak tidak _mood_ karena melihat Jeonghan dengan pacar barunya.

.

.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin pada jam istirahat untuk menemui Soonyoung, tetapi ia malah menemukan Jihoon yang sedang duduk dengan seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang di hadapannya—yang sejujurnya cukup menarik perhatian Mingyu belakangan ini.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Mingyu setelah sampai di samping meja yang ditempati Jihoon.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon galak.

Mingyu meringis. "Kenapa kau selalu galak kepadaku sih? Aku ada salah padamu?"

"Aku malas dekat-dekat dengan buaya sepertimu. Cepat katakan apa maumu."

"Soonyoung- _hyung_ mana?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin di studio tari."

Hening beberapa saat.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatap Mingyu yang masih berdiri di dekat meja yang ditempatinya. "Kenapa masih di sini? Dan jangan lihat-lihat Kim!" Jihoon memperingati Mingyu yang sejak tadi curi-curi pandang pada perempuan yang sedang membaca buku di depan Jihoon, sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali Mingyu memperhatikan perempuan dengan rambut panjang itu. Ketika Mingyu menghampiri Jihoon sedang bersama gadis itu, si perempuan dengan wajah datar selalu mengabaikannya seolah Mingyu tidak ada. _Please_ , siapa sih yang dapat menolak pesona Kim Mingyu, dan gadis yang duduk di depan Jihoon itu tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali. 'Kan Mingyu jadi penasaran. Mingyu menatap Jihoon penuh arti.

Jihoon yang mengerti arti tatapan Mingyu mendengus. "Tidak Kim."

"Ayolah _noona_ ," mohon Mingyu.

"Tidak," tolak Jihoon.

"Es krim?" sogok Mingyu.

"Ayo Won, kita pergi dari sini," ajak Jihoon yang sudah berdiri di samping temannya dan menarik tangan perempuan itu. "Ada pria hidung belang."

"Aku bukan pria hidung belang!" seru Mingyu tidak terima.

"Eh eh, tunggu. Bukuku," kata perempuan itu sambil membereskan buku yang berserakan di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kemudian mengikuti Jihoon yang sudah menariknya sejak tadi.

Mingyu cemberut menatap kepergian Jihoon dan temannya kemudian pergi mencari Soonyoung. Ia harus bertanya pada Soonyoung, seharusnya Soonyoung tahu gadis dengan rambut panjang dan kacamata itu, dan siapa tahu Soonyoung berbaik hati untuk mengenalkannya pada Mingyu. Mingyu jadi senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya.

.

"Hah?" —adalah respon dari Soonyoung setelah Mingyu menemukannya dan bertanya pada lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun itu tentang perempuan yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Jihoon. Urusannya dengan Soonyoung sudah selesai dan Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Soonyoung.

Mingyu yang duduk agak jauh di hadapan Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Perempuan dengan rambut panjang, memakai kacamata bundar dan dipanggil Won?" ulang Soonyoung atas pertanyaan Mingyu tadi. "Wonwoo maksudmu?"

Mingyu mengangguk paham. "Jadi Wonwoo namanya."

Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya terheran-heran. "Tumben sekali Kim."

"Habis dia itu seperti tidak menganggapku kalau aku datang. 'Kan aku penasaran. Perempuan mana sih yang akan menolak Kim Mingyu," kata Mingyu bangga. "Dia malah selalu asyik dengan bukunya itu. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku lebih menarik daripada buku yang dibacanya."

Soonyoung mendengus. Ia meluruskan kakinya yang tadi bersila. "Terus kalau kau sudah kenal kau mau apa?"

"Hm…" Mingyu berpikir. "Ya, ya sudah. Yang penting aku kenal."

Soonyoung mendengus lagi. "Paling kalau kau bosan kau akan membuangnya."

"Ayolah _hyung_ , kau tinggal mengenalkannya kepadaku," mohon Mingyu.

"Begini ya Mingyu sayang," ucap Soonyoung dengan penekanan pada kata sayang. "Aku masih belum mau mati muda gara-gara dibunuh pacarku karena mengenalkan Wonwoo padamu."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau mengenalkannya padaku. Kau berikan informasinya padaku dan aku akan kenalan sendiri. Bagaimana?"

Soonyoung menimbang-nimbang untuk memberikan informasi Wonwoo kepada Mingyu atau tidak.

" _Hyung, jebal_ ~"

Soonyoung menghela napas. "Jeon Wonwoo, fakultas Ilmu Budaya tahun ketiga, sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan dan hobi membaca buku. Dan aku tidak akan memberikan nomor teleponnya padamu Kim," kata Soonyoung sebelum Mingyu meminta. "Cari dia di perpustakaan di meja tengah. Biasanya dia di sana. Dan jangan kau ajak rusak. Berani kau mengajaknya ke klub malam akan kubunuh kau!" ancam Soonyoung dengan wajah garang yang baru kali ini dilihat Mingyu. "Dan jangan beri tahu Jihoon kalau aku memberikan informasi Wonwoo kepadamu."

Mingyu terkekeh dan memberi hormat kepada Soonyoung. "Siap bos! Terima kasih _hyung_!" katanya lalu meninggalkan studio tari.

.

Mingyu yang biasanya tidak akan kenalan dengan perempuan terlebih dahulu karena para perempuan duluan yang akan minta kenalan padanya kali ini minta dikenalkan dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Mahasiswi fakultas Ilmu Budaya Seoul National University tahun ketiga dengan wajah datar dan tatapan dingin. Seperti kata Soonyoung tadi, Wonwoo hobi membaca buku dan pergi ke perpustakaan kampusnya untuk sekadar membaca atau mengerjakan tugas di sana. Teman dari Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan Jun. Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, Wonwoo belum pernah pacaran satu kali pun. Sebetulnya cukup banyak yang tertarik padanya, termasuk Jun—yang akhirnya jatuh ke pelukan Mingming. Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli. Gadis polos yang selalu dilindungi teman-temannya dan tidak akan dibiarkan masuk ke klub malam dan berkenalan dengan Kim Mingyu.

Setelah Mingyu mendapatkan informasi dari Soonyoung, Mingyu menghampiri perpustakaan dan benar saja, perempuan berambut panjang berkacamata dengan nama Jeon Wonwoo itu sedang duduk di meja tengah dan membaca buku. Kebetulan di meja itu hanya ada Wonwoo. Mingyu menghampirinya setelah mencari sebuah buku dan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Mingyu berdeham dan membuka bukunya. Wonwoo masih diam saja tidak menganggap Mingyu. Sesekali Mingyu curi-curi pandang pada gadis itu.

Wonwoo yang merasa diperhatikan berbicara dengan dingin. "Kalau kau di sini hanya untuk jadi _stalker_ lebih baik kau keluar. Ini perpustakaan untuk membaca buku bukan tempat untuk memperhatikan orang, Kim."

Mingyu melongo. Kemudian tersenyum tipis dan bersorak senang dalam hati. _Yes_! Akhirnya dia di _notice_. Mana Wonwoo menyebut namanya. Mingyu bahagia sekali rasanya. "H-hai _sunbae_. Bukan maksudku untuk melihatmu seperti itu. Aku hanya um…" kata Mingyu dan memutar otak untuk mencari alasan logis.

Wonwoo meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali membaca buku.

"Bo-boleh berkenalan denganmu?" tanya Mingyu pelan. Akhirnya ia berkata jujur. Mingyu gugup dan baru kali ini rasanya berkenalan dengan perempuan terasa sulit seperti ini.

Wonwoo mendengus geli. "Kau tidak salah orang?"

"Tidak _sunbae_ ," jawab Mingyu mantap.

Wonwoo menutup bukunya dan berdiri kemudian meninggalkan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya mengerjapkan matanya melihat kepergian Wonwoo. Kemudian menyeringai.

Gagal sih kenalan dengan Wonwoo, tapi yang penting Mingyu sudah tahu nama perempuan itu. Mingyu jadi semakin penasaran dengan Wonwoo. Ia hanya butuh tenaga ekstra agar Wonwoo mengucapkan namanya dan memberikan nomor teleponnya.

.

Wonwoo memasang wajah jengkel ketika Mingyu terus memperhatikannya dari seberang ruangan. Fakultas Ilmu Budaya dan fakultas _Natural Sciences_ bekerja sama untuk melakukan seminar di akhir pekan, dan ini pertama kalinya para panitia berkumpul untuk membahas seminar tersebut. Mingyu memang tidak pernah meminta kenalan lagi pada Wonwoo sejak kejadian di perpustakaan itu, tapi Mingyu jadi sok kenal sok dekat kepada Wonwoo jika mereka bertemu. Dan Mingyu jadi sering ke perpustakaan untuk mengganggu gadis itu.

Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendelik tidak suka dan berpose akan melempar Mingyu dengan sesuatu.

"Kenapa Won?" tanya Jun yang ada di sebelah Wonwoo. Jun juga ikut acara kepanitiaan ini.

"Ada nyamuk."

"Mana?" tanya Jun percaya saja dengan perkataan Wonwoo.

"Tuh di depan," kata Wonwoo sambil melirik ke arah Mingyu dan mengeraskan suaranya.

Jun menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Wonwoo dan menemukan Mingyu cengar-cengir menatapnya. Jun geleng-geleng kepala melihat Mingyu. Wonwoo pasti kesal gara-gara makhluk tinggi di seberang mereka itu.

Ketua panitia menyudahi rapatnya dan semua anggota mulai membubarkan diri. Setelah itu Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendengus ketika Mingyu berada di sebelahnya. "Sedang apa di sini Kim?"

"Jadi panitia _noona_." Mingyu sok akrab sekali sudah berani memanggil Wonwoo dengan _noona_ , bukan _sunbae_ lagi.

"Oh, kukira kau tipe orang yang tidak akan tertarik untuk ikut acara seperti ini."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Kau perhatian juga ya ternyata," goda Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendelik kemudian memakai tasnya.

" _Noona_ ayo pulang bersamaku," ajak Mingyu.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Wonwoo siap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Karena aku ingin mengantarmu. Sudah malam lho, tidak baik perempuan pulang sendirian malam-malam."

"Aku bisa minta tolong Jun untuk mengantarku."

"Jun- _hyung_ sudah pulang," kata Mingyu dengan senyum geli.

Wonwoo melihat ke sekelilingnya dan benar saja, Jun sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia berdecak sebal. "Aku bisa naik bus."

"Kau akan mengeluarkan ongkos untuk naik bus. Kalau bersamaku 'kan gratis. Kau tidak mau? Lumayan bisa hemat," rayu Mingyu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak usah repot-repot Mingyu- _ssi_."

"Ayolah _noona_ ," rayu Mingyu lagi sambil menyeret Wonwoo ke parkiran motor.

"Hei lepaskan! Aku bilang tidak."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan," kata Mingyu final dan menarik Wonwoo sampai ke parkiran motor. Wonwoo tidak protes lagi, ia pasrah diseret-seret Mingyu.

.

Wonwoo menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibirnya ketika sampai di parkiran, membuat Mingyu jadi gemas sendiri melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Mingyu naik ke Minerva Megelli 250 RVnya dan menyerahkan helm penumpang pada Wonwoo. "Jangan cemberut begitu. Nanti cantiknya hilang." Mingyu lalu memakai helmnya sendiri.

Wonwoo memukul punggung Mingyu dengan helm yang tadi diterimanya kemudian memakainya.

"Aw," Mingyu meringis.

Wonwoo naik ke motor Mingyu. "Jangan ngebut!"

"Ya Tuan Putri," kata Mingyu patuh kemudian melajukan motornya keluar dari parkiran.

Setelah sampai di jalan raya, Mingyu sengaja mengerem mendadak lalu melajukan motornya lagi. Wonwoo reflek memegang pinggang Mingyu.

Wonwoo memukul Mingyu berkali-kali. "Kau sengaja Kim!"

Mingyu tertawa. "Makanya pegangan!"

Wonwoo menggembungkan pipinya lagi kemudian memegang kedua pundak Mingyu dengan canggung.

"Kenapa di pundak?"

"Lalu aku harus pegangan dimana?"

Mingyu mengarahkan tangan kiri kemudian tangan kanan Wonwoo ke pinggangnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Wonwoo kemudian mencubit pinggang kanan Mingyu. "Dasar modus!"

Mingyu hanya tertawa dan memegang tangan kanan Wonwoo ketika mencubitnya. Kemudian membawa tangan kirinya pada stang motor lagi.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Senyum pertama yang ditunjukkannya selama bersama Mingyu—sayang sekali Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

Kali ini Mingyu kembali mengganggu Wonwoo dan memohon kepada gadis itu untuk menemaninya. Jadi minggu depan akan ada acara pembukaan kantor cabang milik teman orangtua Mingyu dan Mingyu sebagai anak yang baik dan patuh kepada orangtuanya akan menghadiri acara itu. Sebetulnya tidak harus membawa pasangan sih, tapi Mingyu menginginkan Wonwoo untuk menemaninya—hitung-hitung pendekatan.

"Ya ya ya? Mau ya? _Jebal~_ " Mingyu mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak Kim." Wonwoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya di antara rak buku dan berhenti pada salah satu rak kemudian mengambil buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

" _Please_?" Mingyu memohon.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa meminta Jeonghan- _eonni_ untuk menemanimu. Atau perempuan manapun yang kau kenal," kata Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jeonghan- _noona_ sibuk," jawab Mingyu berdusta. "Kalau perempuan lain aku tidak minat."

Wonwoo mengembalikan buku yang tadi dilihatnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya tapi dihalangi oleh Mingyu. "Menyingkir Kim. Aku mau lewat."

"Tidak, sampai kau bilang akan menemaniku ke pertemuan itu."

"Kau ini suka sekali memaksa ya. Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Ayolah _noona_. Sekali saja! Aku janji sekali saja!" mohon Mingyu lagi sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

Wonwoo menghela napas. "Hari apa? Jam berapa?"

Mingyu tersenyum cerah. "Hari Sabtu jam enam, nanti aku jemput."

"Ya. Sekarang menyingkir dari hadapanku."

Mingyu cengar-cengir dan mempersilakan Wonwoo untuk lewat.

.

Hari Sabtu, Mingyu yang sudah rapi dengan jas berwarna putih menekan bel apartemen Wonwoo. Wonwoo membuka pintu apartemennya beberapa detik kemudian. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Mingyu sempat menahan napasnya ketika melihat makhluk cantik di hadapannya itu. Wonwoo memakai _dress_ putih selutut berbahan satin, rambut panjangnya di _blow_ dan wajahnya dipoles _make up_ tipis.

"Tunggu. Aku ambil sepatu dulu," kata Wonwoo kembali masuk ke apartemennya dan mengambil _heels_ nya serta _clutch_.

Mingyu menunggu di depan apartemen Wonwoo dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Setelah Wonwoo sudah siap, mereka berdua menuju ke gedung pertemuan, tidak terlalu banyak pembicaraan dalam perjalanan, karena Mingyu mendadak gugup dan _blank_ berada di dekat Wonwoo.

.

"Mingyu!" panggil seorang lelaki paruh baya ketika melihat Mingyu masuk ke ruang pertemuan.

"Selamat malam Lee- _ahjussi_ ," sapa Mingyu sopan dengan senyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar? Ayahmu sehat-sehat saja?"

"Iya _ahjussi_. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayah juga sehat. Belum bertemu dengan ayahku? _Ahjussi_ bagaimana?"

Tuan Lee menggeleng. "Aku baik," jawab Tuan Lee dan tersenyum ramah. "Pacarmu?" tanyanya sambil melirik Wonwoo yang berada di samping Mingyu.

Mingyu sudah bisa menguasai diri dan mulai menggoda Wonwoo lagi. "Iya, dia pacarku."

Wonwoo yang hendak membungkuk untuk menyapa Tuan Lee menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Mingyu dan mencubit pinggangnya sebelum benar-benar membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri. "Selamat malam. Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Salam kenal."

Mingyu meringis mendapat cubitan dari Wonwoo.

"Lee Byung Hun, salam kenal," balas Tuan Lee sambil tersenyum. "Sudah ya Mingyu. Aku mau menyapa kolega-kolega lain," kata Tuan Lee kemudian berkata pelan kepada Mingyu. "Pacarmu cantik."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Wonwoo memelototi Mingyu ketika Tuan Lee pergi. "Pacarmu? Sejak kapan?"

Mingyu cengar-cengir tidak berdosa. "Sejak tadi?"

Wonwoo mendengus. "Aku tidak pernah ingat kau memintaku jadi pacar lalu aku mengiyakan."

"Terus?" tanya Mingyu. "Kau mau kujadikan pacar sungguhan begitu?" goda Mingyu sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan senyum jahil.

"Tidak sudi pacaran dengan buaya sepertimu, Kim," kata Wonwoo kemudian meninggalkan Mingyu untuk mengambil segelas minuman.

Mingyu tertawa lalu mengikuti Wonwoo. " _Noona_!"

Tidak disangka oleh Mingyu, ia melihat Seungcheol di pertemuan itu bersama seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya. Kemudian ia mendekati Seungcheol dan menyapanya. "Hai _hyung_."

Seungcheol menatap Mingyu datar.

Mingyu menatap sekilas perempuan yang berada di dekat Seungcheol yang sedang bercengkerama dengan wanita paruh baya lalu melihat Seungcheol. "Tidak bersama Jeonghan- _noona_?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mingyu mendengus. "Kau buaya juga ya ternyata."

"Bukan urusanmu," ulang Seungcheol jengkel. "Kau juga harus berkaca."

Seungcheol membawa Doyoon ke pertemuan itu. Doyoon menghampiri Seungcheol setelah pamit kepada wanita paruh baya itu lalu menggamit tangan Seungcheol. "Kenalanmu?" tanya Doyoon.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo pergi," kata Seungcheol kemudian pergi meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Buaya kok teriak buaya." Wonwoo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Mingyu dan Seungcheol bergumam pelan kemudian meninggalkan Mingyu lagi untuk beranjak ke meja kue.

Mingyu meringis, kemudian mengekori Wonwoo lagi.

Saat sampai di meja kue, Wonwoo dengan lahap memakan kue-kue berbeda dengan wajah berseri.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat Wonwoo yang tampak seperti anak kecil. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sudut bibir Wonwoo yang ada noda cokelat dengan ibu jari. "Kau ini umur berapa sih. Seperti anak kecil saja," kata Mingyu geli kemudian menjilat ibu jarinya.

Wonwoo melongo, pipinya memerah perlahan. Kemudian ia memukul Mingyu berkali-kali. "Kau menyebalkan Kim!"

Mingyu tertawa dan pasrah dipukuli Wonwoo.

Kemudian seorang lelaki paruh baya memanggil Mingyu dari arah belakang. "Mingyu."

Mingyu masih tertawa. Ia menoleh dan balas menyapa lelaki itu. "Hai _Appa_. _Eomma_ mana?"

Wonwoo sudah menghentikan pukulannya dan mengangguk singkat untuk menyapa Tuan Kim.

"Biasa. Sedang bergosip," jawab Tuan Kim kemudian melirik Wonwoo yang ada di belakang Mingyu. "Tidak mau kau kenalkan padaku?" lanjut Tuan Kim dengan senyum penuh arti.

Mingyu cengar-cengir. "Ini Jeon Wonwoo, pacarku. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu sayang."

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu dan membawa tangannya ke belakang pinggang Mingyu dan mencubitnya kemudian tersenyum. "Selamat malam _ahjussi_. Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Mingyu meringis, tangan kanannya memegangi tangan Wonwoo yang mencubitnya lalu menurunkannya sementara tangan kirinya merangkul Wonwoo.

Tuan Kim tersenyum. "Selamat malam. Baik-baik dengan Mingyu ya. Semoga kau tahan dengan sifatnya."

Mingyu merajuk. " _Appa_!"

Tuan Kim tertawa melihat reaksi anaknya. Sementara Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi Tuan Kim.

" _Appa_ tinggal dulu ya Gyu."

"Iya _Appa_ ," kata Mingyu dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada Wonwoo setelah Tuan Kim bergabung dengan koleganya yang lain. "Aw." Mingyu meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kakinya.

"Puas kau?! Puas?!" tanya Wonwoo galak setelah menendang kaki Mingyu dengan ujung _heels_ nya yang runcing kemudian meninggalkan Mingyu lagi sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya dengan tangan.

Mingyu kembali cengar-cengir tidak berdosa dan mengikuti Wonwoo. Kemudian membuka jasnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik jas pada bahunya dan mengembalikannya pada Mingyu. "Tidak usah Kim."

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan _noona_."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih tapi tidak perlu."

"Kenapa sih kau ini harus kupaksa dulu baru mau menurut?"

"Memang kau ini siapa sehingga aku harus menurutimu, bocah?" tanya Wonwoo galak. "Antar aku pulang! Lama-lama aku pusing berurusan denganmu."

"Kim Mingyu." Mingyu cengar-cengir dan kembali menyampirkan jasnya pada pundak Wonwoo, kali ini Wonwoo membiarkannya. "Ya Tuan Putri." Mingyu menurut kemudian pamit kepada beberapa orang yang dikenalnya untuk mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Dan sepanjang Mingyu pamit, Mingyu mendapat cubitan bertubi-tubi karena bilang 'mengantar pacarku pulang' kepada para kenalannya.

Mingyu sih rela-rela saja kalau harus sakit karena Wonwoo. Yang penting dia puas menggoda Wonwoo dan entah kenapa, Mingyu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Wonwoo—dan Jeonghan tentu saja, walaupun dengan perempuan lain tidak demikian.

.

TBC

.

Mau tanya gaes, jawab yang jujur ya. Sebetulnya kalian bingung ga sih fanficku? Wkwk. Aku nemu review yang bilang mereka bingung baca fanficku. Kalo bingung bilang ya, aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya :') kan ga enak juga kalo kalian ga enjoy.

MA MINGRY FEELS :( /baper abis liat foto Mingming yang kiyop abis pas jaman predebut apalagi ada Jun disana /cry/ Sebetulnya mau baperin Mingry pake Downpournya I.O.I tapi gak jadi lah, gak baik buat hati :' /kok curhat/

Nih, yang pada minta Wonu. Cie, sekalinya muncul langsung ketemu papa mertua cie. Jadiannya masih nanti-nanti kok tenang aja. Wonunya cewek dan anak baik-baik, dibuat sensi dulu sama Mingu. Nanti juga jadi baik kok.

Cast utama Meanie Jihan sih, Docheol cuma buat pemanis melepas rindu aja sama kapal lama :' tapi aku usahain banyakin adegan mereka. Asik sih nulis Docheol xD

Ini gak ada yang nungguin Jihan ta? Kok aku sedih lol :'

Nih, Verkwannya uda diturutin ya. Minghao jadi bartender? Perlu dibuat ngerusuh Mingry juga ga? ;)

Dika dibuat humuan aja ya sama Sunyong lol awalnya gak yakin mau buat SeokSoon tapi yasudahlah. Awalnya mau buat Seokmin suka ama Uji tapi gajadi, uda ada Seungcheol yang ngerusuh heavy rain (spoiler again). SeokSoon cuma bromance aja kok hehe atau Dika ama Yuju boleh? Kasian gitu sendirian /slap/ tapi males juga buat lurus /slap again

Buat Pristin, woles ya gaes, kemaren cuma intro doang. Cuma mau nunjukin kalo anak-anak SNU itu kumpul-kumpulnya ama cewek-cewek dari Universitas Korea. Aku juga gak ada niat buat ngepairin mereka lagian lol

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Fall For You © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS) and a bit SeokSoon lol

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

 **Note: Rated M for nightlife, mention of light rape, and alcohol. Lelaki kardus bertebaran, siapkan foto bias dan asupan gula berlebih untuk mengurangi iritasi hati setelah membaca ini. Drama detected!**

.

Soonyoung merengut, sesekali melirik Jihoon yang berada di sampingnya. Jihoon tampak serius menatap laptop yang berada di pangkuannya—mungkin lupa kalau sejak tadi Soonyoung ada di sana. Soonyoung berdeham sambil melirik Jihoon. Jihoon balas melirik Soonyoung kemudian menatap laptopnya lagi.

Soonyoung mendengus lalu membawa gadis mungil itu ke pangkuannya, memeluk pinggang gadis yang duduk menyamping dengan posesif lalu mengecup pipi tembamnya. Jihoon mengabaikan Soonyoung dan tetap berkutat dengan tugasnya. Kesal karena masih diabaikan, Soonyoung menarik kepala Jihoon agar menghadapnya lalu melumat bibir gadis itu.

"S—" Jihoon meletakkan laptopnya asal dan menarik tengkuk Soonyoung dan balas menciumnya, menghisap bibir atas Soonyoung lalu bibir bawahnya. Jihoon menjauhkan kepalanya ketika lidah Soonyoung menjilat bibir bawah Jihoon. Soonyoung memajukan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir itu lagi, sementara Jihoon memundurkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Jihoon membelai pipi Soonyoung dengan jari lentiknya.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Belakangan ini sedikit aneh," jawab Jihoon lalu menyentil dahi Soonyoung, membuat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

Jihoon mengecup mata kanan Soonyoung lalu melepas tangan Soonyoung yang berada di pinggangnya. Ia turun dari pangkuan Soonyoung dan mengambil laptopnya. "Satu jam lagi dan kita pergi. Oke? Jangan ganggu aku," kata Jihoon lalu beranjak ke kamarnya, tak lupa mengunci pintu agar Soonyoung tidak mengganggu.

Soonyoung mendengus lalu merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa—menunggu Jihoon menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

Wonwoo mendongak dan menatap tajam pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya karena tidak kunjung berbicara.

Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Mingyu itu cengar-cengir. "Hai."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan kembali melihat bukunya. "Apa maumu? Kalau hanya ingin menggangguku cepat pergi. Merusak pemandangan."

"Kau bahkan tidak melihatku _noona_. Merusak pemandangan apanya." Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Noona_ , hari Kamis jam lima aku ada latih tanding dengan Sungkyunkwan. Datang ya, di lapangan basket."

Wonwoo menoleh. Ia membuka mulutnya namun didahului Mingyu. "Aku tidak terima penolakan. Terima kasih. Kutunggu Kamis besok," kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendengus dan mencibir. "Siapa juga yang akan datang. Percaya diri sekali."

.

"Jihoon- _ie_ ," panggil Wonwoo setelah ia duduk di depan Jihoon. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa Won?"

Wonwoo mendadak gugup. "Kamis ini sibuk tidak? Jam lima."

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada kencan dengan Soonyoung?"

"Tidak Wonwoo- _ya_. Kenapa?" jawab Jihoon dengan sabar.

"Um… Itu…"

"Ya?"

"Mau…" kata Wonwoo ragu. "Menemaniku nonton basket?"

Jihoon menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tumben?"

"Sedang ingin?" Wonwoo tertawa canggung.

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo curiga.

"Ada temanku yang ikut tanding."

"Oh."

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kamis ya Ji. Aku pulang dulu. Dah~" Wonwoo melambaikan tangan.

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Wonwoo. " _Bye_. Hati-hati."

.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon berjalan berdampingan menuju lapangan basket lalu mendudukkan diri pada kursi yang kosong. Sudah jam lima lebih dua puluh menit. Para pemain sedang istirahat. Seoul National University memimpin dengan angka 65-60. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Mingyu sedang mengelap peluhnya dengan handuk kecil sambil mendengar pelatih memberikan instruksi.

"Temanmu yang mana?" tanya Jihoon.

"O-oh, entahlah. Aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Wonwoo berdusta.

Jihoon jadi semakin curiga pada Wonwoo. Ada Mingyu di lapangan basket, tidak mungkin 'kan gadis itu datang ke sini untuk melihat Mingyu.

Wasit meniup peluit tanda waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Para pemain masuk ke lapangan dan bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Mingyu berdiri di luar lapangan dan menerima bola dari wasit lalu melempar pada teman satu timnya. Ia masuk ke lapangan dan menerima _passing_ dari Seungcheol. Mingyu men _dribble_ bola kemudian melempar kepada temannya yang sudah berada di dekat _ring_ lawan, tapi bola itu ditangkap oleh salah satu pemain Sungkyunkwan. Mingyu mengejarnya dan mencoba merebut bola. Bola berhasil direbut lalu Mingyu melakukan _passing_ pada temannya yang lain sementara ia berlari mendekati _ring_. Seungcheol melempar bola kepada Mingyu dan ia melakukan _lay up_. Bola masuk dan para penonton bersorak.

" _Yes_!" seru Wonwoo pelan.

Jihoon semakin curiga, lalu ia bertanya lagi. "Temanmu di SNU atau Sungkyunkwan Won?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan menjawab tergagap. "S-Sungkyunkwan."

Jihoon mengangguk. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu melihat lapangan basket lagi.

Salah satu pemain Sungkyunkwan melempar bola dari luar lapangan. Mingyu berlari menuju _ring_ nya dan melakukan _defense_. Bola berpindah ke tangan pemain Sungkyunkwan yang lain dan dilempar ke arah _ring_. Bola gagal masuk lalu Mingyu melakukan _rebound_. Ia men _dribble_ bola menuju _ring_ lawan, tapi bola berhasil direbut oleh pemain Sungkyunkwan. Mingyu mengejarnya dan melakukan _steal_. Bola berada di tangan Mingyu lagi lalu ia berlari menuju _ring_ lawan. Mingyu men _dribble_ pelan di area _three-point_ dan memberi kode kepada temannya. Ia melakukan _jump shoot_ , tapi sayang sekali bola tidak masuk ke _ring_. Mingyu berlari ke depan untuk melakukan _rebound_.

Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya saat bola tidak masuk. Lalu ia berteriak dan menjadi _fangirl_ dadakan untuk menyemangati Mingyu. "MINGYUUU!"

Jihoon kaget mendengar teriakan Wonwoo. Ia melirik Wonwoo tajam. Ternyata benar Wonwoo ke sini untuk menonton Mingyu. Jihoon ingin membunuh Mingyu saat itu juga rasanya.

Mingyu melakukan _hook shoot_ dan bola berhasil masuk ke _ring_ , menambah angka lagi untuk Seoul National University.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengguncang tangan Jihoon. "Bolanya masuk!" seru Wonwoo senang.

Mata Mingyu menyapu bangku penonton. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika melihat Wonwoo menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Lalu gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Jihoon memelototi Mingyu. Mingyu cengar-cengir dan melambaikan tangan lalu berlari mendekati teman satu timnya.

Jihoon melirik Wonwoo tajam. Lalu Wonwoo yang tersadar karena ia meneriaki Mingyu cengar-cengir. Wonwoo berdeham dan memasang wajah datarnya. "Ayo pulang. Dan tolong jangan tanya apa-apa sekarang," kata Wonwoo lalu menarik Jihoon yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya untuk meninggalkan lapangan basket.

.

Tiga hari yang lalu…

"Seungcheol. Jumat tidak ada kuliah 'kan?" tanya Tuan Choi saat keluarga itu sedang makan malam.

"Tidak, kenapa _Appa_?"

"Paman Jang membuka cabang di Jeju, Doyoon diutus ke sana sebagai perwakilan. Kau ikut ya, sebagai asisten Doyoon."

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Berangkat Kamis sore. Kau boleh pulang Sabtu atau Minggu. Lumayan liburan dengan calon istri." Tuan Choi terkekeh dan menggoda Seungcheol.

" _Appa_!" seru Seungcheol.

Nyonya Choi tersenyum. "Jangan macam-macam dengan Doyoon ya."

" _Eomma_! _Aish_ , aku tidak mungkin macam-macam dengannya," kata Seungcheol jengkel karena godaan kedua orangtuanya. Kemudian ia menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat dan pergi ke kamarnya.

.

Jadi di sanalah Seungcheol, duduk bersebelahan dengan Doyoon di dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Jeju dari Gimpo. Pesawat sudah lepas landas setengah jam yang lalu. Seungcheol membaca majalah, sementara Doyoon membaca berkasnya. Doyoon menguap beberapa kali dan mengucek matanya.

Seungcheol mengambil berkas dari tangan Doyoon dan menarik kepala gadis itu untuk bersandar pada bahunya. "Tidurlah. Sepertinya kau lelah."

Doyoon menegakkan kepalanya dan mencoba merebut berkasnya. "Tapi—"

Seungcheol menjauhkan berkas itu dan menarik kepala Doyoon lagi agar bersandar pada pundaknya. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian dan turuti aku. _Call_? Kau bisa membacanya lagi besok pagi."

Doyoon menggembungkan pipinya dan menyamankan diri pada bahu Seungcheol. Ia menutup matanya. " _Jalja_."

Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Doyoon. " _Jalja_." Lalu ia membaca berkas itu. Setidaknya ia harus mengetahuinya juga agar tidak terlihat memalukan sebagai asisten Doyoon.

.

Pembukaan kantor cabang di Jeju sukses dan berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah acara selesai Seungcheol dan Doyoon berbincang-bincang dan makan malam bersama dengan para klien. Lalu pada hari Sabtu setelah makan siang, Seungcheol mengajak Doyoon ke pantai Jungmun.

"Woaa~" Mata Doyoon berbinar senang ketika kakinya sudah menginjak pasir putih dan melihat pantai di hadapannya. Ia lalu menarik Seungcheol untuk mendekat ke air. Doyoon berjongkok dan mencipratkan air ke Seungcheol yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia terkekeh.

Seungcheol berjongkok lalu tangan kanannya menahan kepala Doyoon sementara tangan kirinya mengambil air lalu membasahi wajah gadis itu. Seungcheol terkekeh. Doyoon merengut sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah.

" _Ya_! Aku hanya mencipratkan air kepadamu kenapa kau membasahi wajahku!" seru Doyoon tidak terima.

Seungcheol cengar-cengir lalu mengambil air dengan kedua tangan dan mengguyur kepala Doyoon. Kemudian ia berlari menjauhi Doyoon.

Doyoon berdecak sebal dan mengejar Seungcheol yang berlari menuju pantai yang semakin dalam. Keduanya bermain air dan tertawa, saling mendorong sampai akhirnya Doyoon jatuh ke air dan basah kuyup. Seungcheol tertawa puas sementara Doyoon merengut dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bangun sendiri. Aku tidak akan tertipu untuk membantumu," kata Seungcheol mengejek.

Doyoon mendengus dan bangun lalu mencipratkan air pada wajah Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Doyoon yang setengah basah. "Mau menyusuri pantai?"

Doyoon mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Seungcheol melepas kemeja lengan panjangnya meninggalkan tubuhnya yang terbalut kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan memberikannya kepada Doyoon. "Pakai ini. Kelihatan," kata Seungcheol tanpa melihat Doyoon.

Doyoon menatap baju putihnya yang tembus pandang, memperlihatkan bra berwarna hitam. Ia segera mengambil kemeja Seungcheol dan memakainya. Pipinya merona.

"Sudah?"

Doyoon mengangguk dan berjalan di sebelah Seungcheol. Lalu ia berpindah di belakang Seungcheol, memegang pundaknya dan melompat ke punggung Seungcheol kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pemuda itu.

Seungcheol tertawa kecil dan menautkan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya lalu ia menyusuri pantai tanpa percakapan apapun, hanya suara debur ombak yang menemani mereka.

.

Seungcheol memberikan sekaleng soda kepada Doyoon lalu duduk di sebelah gadis itu dan membuka kaleng minumannya.

" _Thanks_ ," kata Doyoon.

Seungcheol mengangguk. Keduanya duduk di pasir pantai dan menunggu matahari tenggelam. "Baru pertama kali ke Jeju?"

"Iya. Kau juga?"

"Ini kedua kali."

"Oh."

"Pindah ke Amerika sejak umur berapa?"

"Lima. Tapi aku sempat sekolah di sini waktu SMA lalu kembali lagi ke Amerika."

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Oh ya. Aku punya teman baik saat aku SMA. Dia cantik. Terkadang aku iri kepadanya karena semua mata lelaki selalu tertuju kepadanya. Kapan-kapan aku kenalkan," ujar Doyoon menggebu-gebu.

Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Doyoon. "Aku tunggu." Seungcheol menyeruput minumannya. "Tidak pernah pacaran?"

Doyoon menggeleng. Tangannya menggambar pasir dengan gerakan melingkar.

"Kenapa?" Seungcheol meliriknya.

Doyoon memeluk kakinya dan menempelkan pipinya pada lutut. Ia menatap Seungcheol. "Menunggu seseorang," lirih Doyoon.

"Cinta pertama?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Lalu ada dimana orang itu? Beraninya dia membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu."

Doyoon tertawa. "Dia ada di dekatku kok."

"Masih berhubungan dengannya?"

Doyoon mengangguk. "Tapi dia melupakanku," lirihnya.

Seungcheol mengusap kepala Doyoon.

"Aku bodoh ya?" tanya Doyoon.

Seungcheol menggeleng. "Kau cukup kuat untuk menunggunya. Lalu mengapa menerima perjodohan—" Seungcheol berdeham. "—kita?" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Doyoon tertawa. "Mungkin aku sudah lelah."

Seungcheol menepuk pundak Doyoon beberapa kali. Doyoon menumpukan dagunya pada lutut dan melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam. " _Thanks_ , Cheol- _ie_ ," katanya lalu mendekati Seungcheol kemudian mengecup pipi kirinya. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Seungcheol yang membulatkan mata dan menyentuh pipinya yang dicium.

.

"Apa lagi kali ini Kim? Tidak bosan menggangguku terus?" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya dan bertanya dengan galak setelah Mingyu duduk di sampingnya.

Mingyu cengar-cengir dengan wajah bersalah. " _Noona_ …"

Wonwoo masih menatapnya dan menunggu Mingyu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya. "Ibu memintaku untuk mengajakmu makan malam di rumah."

Wonwoo menautkan kedua alisnya. "Dalam rangka?"

"Pertemuan tempo hari. Ayah cerita kepada Ibu kalau aku punya pacar."

Wonwoo berdiri, memelototi Mingyu sambil membanting buku di meja. Membuat semua orang di perpustakaan itu melihat ke arah mereka. Wonwoo berdeham dan duduk kembali.

"Maaf _noona_ , aku tidak tahu kalau jadinya akan seperti ini," ucap Mingyu sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan.

"Tidak mau, bilang saja kau sudah putus denganku."

" _Noona, please_ …" mohon Mingyu.

"Tidak, Kim."

"Ayolah _noona_ , masa tega menolak permintaan orangtua. Tolong _noona_."

"Kau sudah membohongi mereka Kim. Jujurlah pada mereka kalau aku bukan pacarmu."

"Ayolah _noona_. Mana bisa aku menolak ketika ibu bilang 'bawa pacarmu kemari dan perkenalkan pada _Eomma_ ' dengan senyum cerahnya itu."

Wonwoo menghela napas. "Kapan?"

"Hari Jumat."

Berarti dua hari lagi. Wonwoo rasanya ingin mencekik pemuda di sampingnya saat itu juga. Ia menghela napas dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Tolong datang ya _noona_? Ibu memaksaku terus. Nanti aku jemput. Pakai pakaian kasual saja, cuma acara makan malam biasa kok."

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu berdiri dan mengembalikan buku yang dibacanya pada tempatnya dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

Wonwoo turun dari mobil dan memakai tasnya lalu mengikuti Mingyu untuk masuk ke rumahnya sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang sudah rapi lalu menghela napas.

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu," kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dan mencibir.

" _Eomma_ , aku membawa Tuan Putri," kata Mingyu setelah masuk ke rumahnya dan memakai sandal rumah.

Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu dan memakai sandal rumah yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Ia membungkukkan badan ketika melihat satu orang wanita paruh baya dan seorang gadis duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kedua perempuan itu berdiri dan Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo untuk mendekati mereka.

"Ini ibuku dan ini adikku," kata Mingyu mendekati kedua perempuan itu dan memperkenalkan mereka kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membungkukkan badan lagi. " _Annyeonghaseyo_. Aku Jeon Wonwoo, senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Hai _eonni_ , aku Kim Minseo. Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Minseo ramah.

"Cantik, kenapa tidak kau kenalkan waktu itu kepada _Eomma_?" tanya Nyonya Kim dengan suara pelan dan menyenggol Mingyu namun masih bisa didengar oleh semuanya. Sementara Minseo menatap Mingyu dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Mingyu cengar-cengir melihat ibu dan adiknya.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

Nyonya Kim balas tersenyum. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri ya Wonwoo. Ayo langsung ke ruang makan," ajak Nyonya Kim. "Minseo, tolong panggil ayahmu."

Minseo menuruti ibunya dan pergi untuk memanggil ayahnya. Sementara Nyonya Kim, Mingyu dan Wonwoo ke ruang makan.

.

"Ayo diambil. Jangan malu-malu," kata Nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum.

" _Ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ dulu," kata Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ambil duluan saja," balas Nyonya Kim.

Wonwoo mengambil centong nasi dan menyendok nasi lalu memberikannya kepada Tuan Kim lalu Nyonya Kim. Membuat Nyonya Kim tesenyum makin lebar.

Mingyu yang berada di sebelah Wonwoo menyodorkan piringnya di depan gadis itu dan tersenyum.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu. "Ambil sendiri!" serunya pelan.

Mingyu lalu melirik kedua orangtuanya lalu melihat Wonwoo. Wonwoo memutar bola mata malas lalu dengan terpaksa memberikan nasi kepada Mingyu, lalu kepada Minseo, baru mengisi piringnya dengan nasi. Wonwoo juga memberikan lauk-pauk kepada semuanya. Lalu mereka mulai makan.

"Kalian satu kampus?" tanya Tuan Kim di sela-sela acara makan malam mereka.

"Iya," jawab Wonwoo sementara Mingyu menganggukkan kepala.

"Satu jurusan?" tanya Minseo.

"Aku dari fakultas Ilmu Budaya," jawab Wonwoo.

"Satu angkatan?" tanya Minseo lagi.

"Aku satu tahun lebih tua."

"Wow," ujar Minseo.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" Kali ini Nyonya Kim yang bertanya.

"Jodoh tidak lari kemana _Eomma_ ," jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersedak mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

"Pelan-pelan sayang," kata Mingyu sambil mengusap punggung Wonwoo dan menyodorkan segelas air kepadanya.

Wonwoo meminum airnya lalu menatap Mingyu tajam. Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu Wonwoo menginjak kaki Mingyu. Mingyu meringis dan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

" _Eonni_ asli Seoul?" tanya Minseo.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku dari Changwon."

"Di sini tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Sendirian _ahjussi_ , di apartemen."

Dan percakapan berlanjut. Wonwoo seperti melakukan interview dengan keluarga Kim. Setelah makan malam selesai, Nyonya Kim, Mingyu, Minseo dan Wonwoo ke ruang tamu sementara Tuan Kim pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Minseo semakin akrab dengan Wonwoo. Ia bertanya banyak hal tentang apa saja yang dipelajari di fakultas Ilmu Budaya. Sementara Nyonya Kim dan Mingyu hanya menyimak, sesekali Nyonya Kim ikut bertanya. Lalu Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang ada diseberangnya.

" _Eomma_ , sudah malam. Sepertinya Tuan Putri ingin pulang," kata Mingyu kepada Nyonya Kim.

Wonwoo tersenyum sungkan pada Nyonya Kim.

"Ah maaf, sepertinya kami terlalu semangat karena bertemu denganmu," ucap Nyonya Kim lalu berdiri.

Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Minseo ikut berdiri. Mereka berempat menuju pintu utama untuk mengantar kepulangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya setelah selesai memakai sepatunya. "Terima kasih _ahjumma_ atas makan malamnya. Masakannya lezat," kata Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum. "Terima kasih kembali karena karena sudah makan malam dengan kami sayang," ucap Nyonya Kim sambil menarik hidung Wonwoo gemas.

Minseo lalu memeluk Wonwoo. "Sering-sering main ke rumah ya _eonni_."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Minseo. "Aku pulang dulu _ahjumma_ , Minseo. Sampai jumpa," pamitnya.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Nyonya Kim dan Minseo. Keduanya melambaikan tangan.

Wonwoo membalas lambaian tangan mereka lalu mengekori Mingyu menuju ke mobil.

"Bisa tidak sih tidak memanggilku Tuan Putri?" tanya Wonwoo saat sudah duduk di mobil dan memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Kenapa? Mau dipanggil sayang saja?" Mingyu balik bertanya dan menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Wonwoo memutar bola mata malas. "Tidak keduanya. Risih Kim."

Mingyu terkekeh dan melajukan mobilnya ke apartemen Wonwoo. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Sudah sampai," kata Mingyu setelah sampai di depan apartemen Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka sabuk pengamannya dan membawa tasnya. " _Thanks_." Lalu ia turun dari mobil. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku menuruti permintaanmu, Kim. Jangan menggangguku lagi," kata Wonwoo dingin lalu menutup pintu mobil.

.

Jihoon menghela napas jengkel dan hampir menangis sambil mengerjakan tugasnya yang belum mencapai separuh di perpustakaan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang, kurang tujuh jam menuju _deadline_. Dan ini bukan jenis tugas yang bisa dikerjakan satu atau dua jam. Salah Jihoon juga sih tidak mencicilnya dari minggu lalu, ia jadi menyesal dan panik sendiri karena lupa akan _deadline_ nya.

Seorang pemuda menjitak kepala Jihoon pelan dan duduk di sampingnya. "Jelek sekali wajahmu."

Jihoon menoleh dan mendapati Seungcheol sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. " _Oppa_."

"Hai," sapa Seungcheol lalu mendekati Jihoon dan mengusap sudut matanya yang sudah berair lalu mengacak rambut Jihoon. "Biar aku bantu."

Jihoon mengusap kedua matanya lalu menunjukkan bagian yang harus dikerjakan Seungcheol. " _Thanks_ ," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dari balik rak buku, Soonyoung melihat semuanya dari awal. Ia meremas kertas yang berada di tangannya dan meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

.

"Sudah Soon, kau mabuk," kata Jun menjauhkan gelas kecil dari tangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung berusaha meraih gelas itu. Soonyoung sudah menghabiskan dua botol Jack Daniel's lalu ia melihat botol ketiganya yang masih berisi setengah dan meneguknya langsung.

Jun merebut botol dari tangan Soonyoung. "Soon… Ayo pulang."

"Tidak mau. Mau Jihoon," kata Soonyoung dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Jihoon sebentar lagi datang." Jun tadi sudah menelepon Jihoon dan meminta gadis itu untuk membawa pacarnya pulang karena Soonyoung tidak mau pulang bersama Jun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jihoon memasuki klub malam dan menarik kaos Soonyoung dari samping. "Soon."

Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh lalu memeluk Jihoon. Soonyoung memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada pipi Jihoon.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Jihoon pada Jun.

Jun mengangkat bahu. "Sejak tadi meracau tidak jelas tentang Seungcheol- _hyung_."

Jihoon mendengus lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet dan meletakkannya di meja. "Ayo pulang," kata Jihoon dan menarik Soonyoung turun dari kursinya.

Soonyoung merogoh kantong jaketnya dan menyerahkan kunci motornya pada Jun. "Bawa motorku," kata Soonyoung setengah sadar dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Pulang dulu Jun," pamit Jihoon kepada Jun.

"Hati-hati."

Jihoon dan Soonyoung meninggalkan klub malam dan pulang menuju apartemen Jihoon dengan taksi.

.

Jihoon menekan empat tombol pada pintu apartemennya dan menarik Soonyoung masuk lalu merebahkan badan Soonyoung di kasurnya. Soonyoung sudah biasa menginap di apartemen Jihoon, jadi Jihoon membawa pemuda itu ke apartemennya. Lagipula akan merepotkan jika Jihoon memulangkan Soonyoung ke apartemennya lalu ia pulang sendiri, dan Jihoon sedang tidak ingin pulang sendiri.

Soonyoung menarik Jihoon ketika gadis itu menjauh. Jihoon bertumpu pada kasur dengan kedua tangannya. Soonyoung mengelus pipi Jihoon dengan ibu jarinya. "Ayo 'tidur' denganku."

Jihoon mendengus, paham dengan tidur yang dimaksud Soonyoung. "Kau mabuk Soon. Tidurlah," katanya dan mengacak rambut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menarik Jihoon ke kasur. Ia berpindah ke atas Jihoon dan mengungkung gadis mungil itu lalu mengusap pipinya. "Kenapa tidak mau? Kau mencintaiku 'kan?"

Jihoon memegang tangan Soonyoung yang berada di pipinya dan menatap pemuda itu ketakutan. "Ya, aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak mau karena kau memintanya karena cemburu dengan Seungcheol- _oppa_."

Soonyoung mendengus. "Jadi kau lebih memilih mantanmu daripada pacarmu hm?"

"Aku tidak bilang begi—hmphh"

Soonyoung melumat bibir gadis di bawahnya dengan ganas—mengabaikan penolakan gadis itu yang berusaha menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan agar bibir Soonyoung tidak menyentuh bibirnya. Tangan kanan Soonyoung menahan dagu Jihoon agar kepalanya tidak bergerak. Soonyoung menghisap bibir bawah gadis itu dan menjilatnya. "Buka mulutmu," kata Soonyoung dingin karena Jihoon tidak membalas ciumannya dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Soonyoung melumat bibir Jihoon lagi sementara tangan kirinya mulai membuka paksa kemeja gadis itu.

"So—" Jihoon berusaha menjauhkan tangan Soonyoung. Matanya mulai berair. Ia lalu menendang perut Soonyoung dengan lututnya sekuat tenaga. Saat Soonyoung menjauhkan kepalanya karena meringis kesakitan Jihoon menampar pipi Soonyoung. Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung dan turun dari ranjangnya sambil merapatkan kemejanya yang terbuka dan berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci dirinya di sana.

Soonyoung mengejar Jihoon dan menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Tamparan pada pipinya membuatnya tersadar. "Ji, aku minta maaf. Ayo keluar, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu. Aku minta maaf," kata Soonyoung sambil terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

Jihoon duduk bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mengambil ponsel di sakunya lalu menghubungi Jun.

"Ji… Ayo keluar, kita butuh bicara," kata Soonyoung dan tetap menggedor pintu.

"Jun… Jun… Ayo angkat," lirih Jihoon. Air matanya terus mengalir dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hal—"

"Jun, kau dimana?" tanya Jihoon sambil sesenggukan. "Tolong ke apartemenku sekarang. Bawa Soonyoung pulang."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar. Aku ke apartemenmu."

Jihoon mematikan panggilan dan memeluk lututnya sesekali menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir.

"Ji…" panggil Soonyoung sambil menempelkan dahinya pada pintu. Tangannya mengepal dan memukul pintu beberapa kali. "Aku minta maaf."

Jihoon berusaha menenangkan diri, air matanya sudah berhenti dan ia menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia menyeleting parkanya dan berdiri lalu membuka kunci pintu.

Soonyoung mendorong pintu perlahan dan melihat Jihoon.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Jihoon ketika Soonyoung akan melangkahkan kakinya. Jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berjalan menyamping menghindari Soonyoung lalu berlari mengambil gitarnya. Jaga-jaga untuk memukul Soonyoung siapa tahu lelaki itu akan berbuat macam-macam lagi.

Soonyoung sudah duduk di ujung kanan sofa. Memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit yang diletakkan pada sandaran sofa. Sementara Jihoon duduk di ujung kiri sofa dan memeluk gitarnya.

"Ji—"

Jihoon memotong perkataan Soonyoung. "Jun sebentar lagi menjemputmu."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Ya, dan aku tidak mau membahas ini sekarang. Jadi pulanglah dan tidur dengan nyenyak."

Soonyoung tersenyum sedih. "Maaf."

Beberapa saat kemudian bel apartemennya berbunyi. Jihoon berjalan ke pintu depan diikuti oleh Soonyoung lalu membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang dulu," pamit Soonyoung dan keluar dari apartemen Jihoon.

Jun melihat Jihoon dan Soonyoung bergantian dengan wajah bingung tapi ia tidak bertanya apa-apa. "Sampai jumpa Jihoon," pamitnya.

Jihoon tersenyum lalu menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia bersandar pada pintu dan mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Wonwoo.

" _Yeoboseyo_? Ada apa Jihoon- _ie_?"

"Sibuk tidak? Boleh aku menginap di tempatmu?"

"Tidak usah, aku yang akan ke sana. Tunggu aku."

" _Thanks_."

.

"Kau pulang lewat jalan biasa?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berstatus asisten dosen bernama Lee Minhyuk.

Jeonghan mengangguk dan mengecek kembali barang bawaannya.

"Tidak mau kuantar saja? Sudah malam. Banyak preman di sana."

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Tidak perlu repot-repot _oppa_. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jeonghan memakai tasnya. "Sampai jumpa _oppa_."

Minhyuk melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

Jeonghan berjalan keluar kampus dan merapatkan jaketnya. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berbadan kekar membekap mulut Jeonghan dan menariknya ke salah satu gang. Jeonghan meronta dan berusaha melepaskan tangan itu. Kemudian lelaki itu mendorong Jeonghan ke tembok.

"Apa maumu?" Jeonghan menatap lelaki itu nyalang.

"Berikan uangmu."

"Aku tak punya uang."

Lelaki itu merampas tas Jeonghan dan mengeluarkan semua isinya.

" _Ya_!"

Lelaki itu mendengus ketika tidak menemukan dompet Jeonghan. Lalu ia mendekati Jeonghan dan mengelus pipinya. Ia menyeringai. "Kau cantik."

Jeonghan menatap lelaki itu ngeri. Tapi ia mencoba berani dan tersenyum mengejek. "Terima kasih, tapi kau bukan tipeku."

Lelaki itu marah dan mencoba mencium bibir Jeonghan. Jeonghan menjauhkan kepalanya dan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Tangan kanan lelaki itu menarik tangan Jeonghan dan menahannya di atas kepala gadis itu sementara tangan kirinya membuka kancing kemeja Jeonghan.

Jeonghan meronta dan berteriak. "Tolong!" Ia masih berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Percuma berteriak. Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu." Lelaki itu menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda manis menarik lelaki itu dan menonjok pipinya. Lelaki itu menatap si pemuda tajam dan balas menonjoknya berkali-kali lalu berdecak dan pergi.

Jeonghan merosot dan mengancing kemejanya dengan tangan bergetar lalu memasukkan barangnya yang berserakan ke dalam tas. Ia menunjukkan wajah _shock_ dan napasnya putus-putus. Jeonghan menatap pemuda yang menolongnya dan mendekatinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Jeonghan menyentuh wajah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mendesis.

"Maaf, ayo ikut aku," kata Jeonghan dan menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju apartemennya.

Jeonghan masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mendudukkan si pemuda pada sofa lalu ia mengambil kotak obat. Jeonghan mengambil kapas dan membubuhkan alkohol pada kapas itu, kemudian membersihkan luka si pemuda, membuat pemuda itu mendesis lagi.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini," kata Jeonghan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Makanya, lain kali hati-hati."

Jeonghan mengangguk. Setelah selesai membersihkan luka pemuda itu, Jeonghan menempelkan plester pada pipi kanan dan ujung bibir kiri pemuda itu. "Sudah selesai. Kau boleh menginap kalau mau," tawar Jeonghan.

"Kakiku masih berfungsi dengan baik," kata si pemuda dengan senyum manisnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum canggung, pipinya merona. "Siapa namamu? Aku belum berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku."

"Hong Jisoo."

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Jisoo- _ssi_ , biarkan aku mentraktirmu lain kali." Jeonghan membungkukkan badannya.

Jisoo tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Boleh pinjam ponselmu?"

Jisoo menatap Jeonghan bingung namun ia menyerahkan ponselnya.

Jeonghan mengetikkan beberapa angka dan melakukan panggilan, lalu ia menyimpan nomor itu dan mengembalikan ponsel Jisoo.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Ada di sana," jawab Jeonghan sambil menunjuk ponsel Jisoo.

Jisoo membaca nama pada panggilan keluar lalu menatap Jeonghan. "Cheonsa?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

Pipi Jisoo merona. Ia jadi gugup karena baru kali ini digoda perempuan. "A-A-Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Jisoo berdiri dan membungkukkan badan lalu berjalan ke pintu utama.

"Sampai jumpa Pangeran!" kata Jeonghan dengan senyum menggodanya dan mengantar kepulangan Jisoo.

.

TBC

.

Ingin mengubur diri karena ngebuat chapter 4 kayak gini. Maaf sinetron banget. Maaf juga bila disini ada yang ngerti basket dan saya ngetiknya agak ngawur, udah lama gak nonton basket jadi yah…

Aku ngakak gaes baca review kalian lol pada dendam sama Mingyu ya gara-gara ngardusin JK sama Jeonghan? Lol

Nice statement **17MissCarat**! Sebetulnya aku juga bingung lol jaman dulu Mingming unyuu Jun cantik, sekarang Mingming jadi ganteng Jun juga. Tapi berhubung namanya Mingry jadi iyain aja ya top!Mingming. Pas baca review kalian kayaknya pada gak kebiasaan ama bot!Jun. Tapi percayalah, bot!Jun gak buruk-buruk amat kok kalo dipairingin ama Mingming ato Mingyu.

Syukurlah kalo cuma pada bingung masalah cast. Maapin kemarin iseng-iseng doang mau masukin Pristin hehe.

Wonu ntar punya dedek kok. Untuk emak-bapaknya belum kepikiran adegan yang ada emak-bapaknya jadi mungkin ga dimunculin ya. Atau mungkin ada ide?

Minghao ama Chan muncul besok-besok.

Terima kasih sarannya **PeaNdut**. Sebetulnya uda mau digituin tapi aku terlalu malas, maapin lagi yak lol :'

Buat yang mau UN, fighting ya. Semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur kamu di tengah stress belajar. Semoga lulus dengan nilai memuaskan! \^o^/

Terima kasih atas review, fav dan follownya. Berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Fall For You © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS) and a bit SeokSoon lol

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

 **Note: Rated M for nightlife, mention of light rape, and alcohol. Lelaki kardus bertebaran, siapkan foto bias dan asupan gula berlebih untuk mengurangi iritasi hati setelah membaca ini. Gombal receh.**

.

"Kita mau kemana _hyung_?" tanya Seungkwan yang langsung ditarik oleh Seokmin ketika pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Sudah ikut saja," jawab Seokmin dan menarik Seungkwan menuju ruang teater.

Beberapa mahasiswa sudah berada di atas panggung dan melakukan persiapan, ada juga beberapa mahasiswa yang duduk di bangku penonton. Hari itu mahasiswa yang tergabung dalam kelas teater sedang melakukan pengambilan nilai melalui drama improvisasi. Orang awam maupun mahasiswa dari luar kelas teater boleh menonton, dan penonton juga boleh terlibat dalam drama itu jika ada mahasiswa yang meminta. Salah satunya bule tampan yang mengacungkan tangannya kepada dosen yang duduk di kursi penonton paling depan.

" _Ssaem_!"

"Ya Vernon?"

"Aku minta ganti lawan main."

"Baik. Siapa yang kau pilih?"

"Itu," jawab Vernon sambil menunjuk Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, " _Me?!_ "

" _Yes you, come here!_ "

Seungkwan dalam mode terkejut menatap Seokmin. Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dengan gugup ia melangkah menuju panggung dan melakukan persiapan sebentar. Setelah selesai, Vernon memberi tanda kepada dosen kalau ia sudah siap untuk tampil. Kemudian sang dosen memberikan kode kepada kru _backstage_ untuk menutup gorden panggung. Lalu gorden panggung kembali terbuka. Vernon mendekati Seungkwan yang sedang membeli _hotdog_ , menarik tangan pemuda itu lalu memborgol kedua tangannya.

"Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pencurian!" kata Vernon.

Seungkwan terkejut dan membulatkan kedua matanya. "Hei, jangan sembarangan! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan pencuri. Mungkin pencuri yang kau cari ada di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki yang dikelilingi beberapa orang dengan dagunya.

Polisi lain sudah mengamankan lelaki itu. Vernon menoleh ke arah gerombolan lalu memperhatikan Seungkwan dari atas sampai bawah. "Oh ya? Kau lebih terlihat sebagai pencuri daripada orang itu."

"Tidak sopan! Aku bukan pencuri! Lepaskan aku!"

"Yakin? Aku rasa kau sudah mencuri hatiku," kata Vernon sambil menarik Seungkwan untuk mendekat, membuat pipi Seungkwan memerah. Vernon mendorong Seungkwan lalu melepas borgol dari tangan Seungkwan. "Maaf, aku urus yang di sana dulu. Jangan kemana-mana," kata Vernon dan meninggalkan Seungkwan yang bersemu merah.

Setelah selesai mengurus pencuri itu, gorden panggung ditutup dan kru mengganti latar menjadi taman. Gorden dibuka lagi, Vernon berjalan berdampingan dengan Seungkwan.

"Maaf aku sudah menuduhmu," kata Vernon sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Seungkwan mendengus dan bersedekap. "Hanya minta maaf saja?"

Vernon merogoh sakunya dan memberikan selembar kertas kecil pada Seungkwan yang berisi nama dan nomor teleponnya. "Temui aku di café dekat sini jam tiga nanti. Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai permintaan maaf."

Seungkwan membuka kertas itu dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Ini asli?" bisiknya.

"Tentu saja." Vernon juga berbisik.

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jangan terlambat!"

Vernon tersenyum. "Kalau begitu. Aku tinggal dulu, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku urus. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Seungkwan tersenyum.

Gorden kembali ditutup dan drama dilanjutkan. Seungkwan turun dari panggung dan berjalan ke kursi penonton dengan kaki lemas. Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajahnya. Akhirnya, dia mengetahui nama dan nomor telepon bule tampan itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku dapat nomor teleponnya!" seru Seungkwan bahagia saat duduk di sebelah Seokmin.

Seokmin tersenyum. "Tidak salah 'kan aku membawamu kemari?"

"Terima kasih _hyung_ ," ucap Seungkwan dan menoleh ke arah panggung untuk menonton Vernon.

Vernon sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Seungkwan ketika mata mereka bertemu. Pemuda asal Jeju itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi merona. Seungkwan menonton Vernon dengan antusias sampai bagiannya berakhir. Setelah drama selesai, Vernon mendekati Seungkwan untuk mengingatkannya bertemu di café dekat kampus. Ternyata itu bukan akting, tapi ajakan kencan sungguhan. Seungkwan ingin pingsan di tempat rasanya.

.

"Doyoon- _ah_."

" _Oppa_ , lama tidak jumpa!" seru Doyoon senang.

Lelaki bernama Lee Myunghoon itu tersenyum. "Sendirian saja?"

"Tidak. Sama Seungcheol, sedang di toilet. _Oppa_ sendirian saja?"

Myunghoon mengangguk.

Doyoon tersenyum. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu pertemuan rekan kerja ayah Doyoon. Myunghoon sudah dianggap Doyoon sebagai kakak dan ia sering menceritakan masalahnya kepada Myunghoon, tapi Myunghoon tidak menganggap Doyoon demikian. Ia pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Doyoon dan ditolak. Myunghoon adalah asisten dosen di salah satu kelas yang dimasuki Doyoon saat berada di Harvard. Tak lama setelah Doyoon kembali ke Korea, Myunghoon juga kembali dan memegang satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya.

Dari kejauhan Seungcheol melihat keduanya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kemudian Seungcheol mendekati mereka dan merangkul Doyoon.

Doyoon menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kenalkan, ini Myunghoon, asisten dosenku saat di Amerika. _Oppa_ , ini Seungcheol."

"Lee Myunghoon," kata Myunghoon dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Choi Seungcheol." Seungcheol menjabat tangan Myunghoon. "Calon suami Doyoon," lanjutnya dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Myunghoon tersenyum pada Doyoon. "Aku tinggal dulu."

Doyoon mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian ia memukul lengan Seungcheol pelan. "Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi."

Seungcheol terkekeh. "Kenapa? Kau memang calon istriku 'kan?"

"Malu," cicit Doyoon. Ia menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah dan tidak berani menatap Seungcheol.

Seungcheol jadi gemas dan mencubit pipi Doyoon. Ia tertawa.

Doyoon merengut dan melepas kedua tangan Seungcheol dari pipinya. "Ayo sapa yang lain."

Seungcheol mengangguk dan mengikuti Doyoon untuk menyapa rekan kerjanya yang lain.

.

"Ji…"

"Menjauh dariku," kata Jihoon sambil menggeser duduknya menjauhi Soonyoung.

"Ayolah Ji, 'kan aku sudah minta maaf," mohon Soonyoung.

"Hai," sapa Jeonghan.

"Lama tidak lihat _noona_ ," balas Mingyu yang sejak tadi duduk di depan Soonyoung dan Jihoon dan hanya memperhatikan pasangan itu.

Jeonghan tersenyum kemudian duduk di sebelah Mingyu. "Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya pada Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Sedang alergi sama makhluk ini," jawab Jihoon cuek sambil menggeser duduknya lagi kemudian berkutat pada kertas partiturnya.

Soonyoung merengut mendengar jawaban Jihoon.

Jeonghan tertawa. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hm?" tanya Jeonghan pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mendengus dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Jeonghan. "Jiii~" panggilnya manja sambil menarik tangan Jihoon dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis itu. " _Please_."

Jihoon berusaha melepas tangan Soonyoung dan memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan buku. "Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Adudududu—" Soonyoung mengaduh dan memegang tangan yang menarik telinganya cukup keras. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. "Won…"

"Jangan dekat-dekat Jihoon!" seru Wonwoo galak dan menjauhkan Soonyoung dari Jihoon.

Soonyoung merajuk. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menjauhi Jihoon.

Mingyu tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangan ketika Wonwoo melihatnya.

Wonwoo cuek dan menyapa Jeonghan. " _Eonni_." Kemudian gadis itu duduk di antara Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Hai Won." Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak disapa?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah sedih.

"Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Masa depannya Jeon Wonwoo," kata Mingyu sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

Jeonghan tertawa, Soonyoung bersiul, sementara Jihoon dan Wonwoo sudah siap melempar Mingyu dengan buku di tangan masing-masing.

"Sudah selesai belum Ji?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sebentar. Aku juga tidak betah kok di sini. Sabar ya," jawab Jihoon sambil menulisi kertas partiturnya.

Jeonghan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Mingyu dan berbisik, "Kau kenal dengan Wonwoo?"

Ganti Mingyu yang mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jeonghan dan berbisik, "Iya. Calon pacar."

Jeonghan terkikik lalu menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jeonghan menggeleng lalu ia mengajak Soonyoung berbincang-bincang. Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jeonghan dan menatap Wonwoo. Mata keduanya sempat bertemu lalu Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuka buku untuk dibaca. Merasa risih dan sedikit gugup karena terus diperhatikan Mingyu, Wonwoo mencolek paha Jihoon.

"Sebentar," kata Jihoon. "Oke, selesai. Ayo pergi," lanjutnya sambil membereskan kertas partitur dan memasukkannya ke dalam map.

Wonwoo membereskan bukunya dan membawanya lalu berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya," kata Jihoon setelah membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan menggamit lengan Wonwoo dan menariknya.

"Jii~" panggil Soonyoung dengan nada memelas.

" _Bye_ Kwon," kata Jihoon cuek dan menarik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memberikan senyum simpul sebagai tanda pamit dan kedua gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kampus.

.

"Jeonghan!" seru Doyoon senang sambil mendekati Jeonghan yang duduk di meja bar.

"Doyoon! Apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu!" kata Jeonghan lalu memeluk Doyoon.

"Baik. Kau bagaimana?" Doyoon balas memeluk Jeonghan kemudian duduk di sebelah gadis itu. "Maaf baru menemuimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau sibuk," kata Jeonghan. "Aku baik. Sudah selesai kerjanya?"

Doyoon mengangguk.

"Aku baru tahu kau itu DJ."

Doyoon terkekeh. "Hanya sampingan, baru beberapa hari."

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Ah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu," kata Jeonghan lalu memeluk Doyoon lagi. "Oh ya, sebentar lagi pacarku datang." Jeonghan menjauhkan dirinya dari Doyoon.

"Tampan?"

"Sangat tampan!" seru Jeonghan lalu tertawa.

Doyoon ikut tertawa.

"Ah, itu dia!" Jeonghan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Seungcheol berjalan menuju meja bar. Jeonghan turun dari kursinya dan menggamit tangan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol masih belum sadar jika Doyoon ada di sana. Ia mengecup pipi Jeonghan. "Sudah lama?"

Doyoon membatu mendengar suara pemuda yang membelakanginya itu. Sedikit banyak berharap bahwa itu bukan Seungcheol yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Jeonghan tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Seungcheol- _ah_ , kenalkan ini teman baikku, Doyoon. Beberapa bulan lalu ia kembali dari Amerika."

Seungcheol memutar badannya dan terkejut menatap Doyoon. Ia melepas tangan Jeonghan.

Doyoon memaksakan sebuah senyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Jang Doyoon. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Seungcheol masih menatap gadis Jang itu.

Jeonghan menyenggol Seungcheol. Seungcheol menjabat tangan Doyoon. "Choi Seungcheol. Senang juga bertemu denganmu."

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dan Doyoon bergantian. "Kalian kenapa? Sudah saling kenal?"

Doyoon menatap Jeonghan dan tersenyum. "Ah tidak. Baru pertama kali bertemu. Ya 'kan Seungcheol- _ssi_?"

Seungcheol mengangguk dan terus memandangi Doyoon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ayo ke lantai dansa," ajak Jeonghan sambil menarik tangan Seungcheol. "Doyoon juga."

"Maaf, sebentar lagi aku harus pulang," tolak Doyoon dan tersenyum sungkan.

"Sayang sekali," kata Jeonghan lalu memeluk Doyoon. "Kapan-kapan main lagi ya?"

Doyoon menatap Seungcheol yang menatapnya dan balas memeluk Jeonghan. Kemudian memutus kontak mata mereka ketika Jeonghan melepas pelukannya. "Iya," jawab Doyoon sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo Cheol- _ah_." Jeonghan menarik Seungcheol ke lantai dansa.

Seungcheol menolehkan kepalanya menatap Doyoon yang menatap kepergian mereka. Doyoon memberikan Seungcheol tatapan dan senyum sedihnya, lalu ia berbalik ke meja bar dan memesan segelas Margarita. Doyoon tidak biasa minum, tapi rasanya malam itu ia ingin minum agar melupakan Seungcheol sejenak, walaupun sepertinya satu gelas tidak akan membuatnya mabuk. Setelah meneguk habis Margaritanya, ia pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

Soonyoung menekan bel apartemen Jihoon dan menunggu sang empunya apartemen untuk keluar dengan boneka beruang besar yang sudah menutupi wajahnya dan sebuket bunga mawar merah berisi lima belas tangkai di tangan.

Ketika pintu dibuka Soonyoung bersenandung, " _Oeroun saramdeului._ "

Jihoon tersenyum lalu melanjutkan, " _Maeumeul yeoleojul geoya._ "

Soonyoung menggerakkan tangan boneka beruang ke depan dan menyodorkan buket bunga mawar—seakan sang boneka yang memberikan bunga itu kepada Jihoon. "Nona Lee yang manis, terimalah bunga dari Kwon Bear. Kwon Bear mewakili Kwon Soonyoung ingin minta maaf kepada gadis kesayangan Kwon Soonyoung," kata Soonyoung dengan suara imut yang dibuat-buat.

Jihoon mengambil buket bunga dari tangan Soonyoung dengan pipi bersemu dan menepuk kepala boneka itu. "Nona Lee tidak terima perwakilan."

Soonyoung menurunkan boneka beruang yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku."

Jihoon tersenyum. "Masuklah."

Soonyoung masuk ke apartemen Jihoon. Ia meletakkan boneka pada sofa lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Jihoon mengikuti pemuda itu dan meletakkan buket bunga pada meja lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Soonyoung membuka suara. "Ji…"

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Cukup Soon, aku bosan mendengar permintaan maafmu."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecut. "Maaf. Aku… Aku—"

Jihoon menarik tengkuk Soonyoung dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu sebentar kemudian melepasnya. "Aku milikmu. Oke?"

Soonyoung mengangguk lalu menempelkan dahinya pada bahu gadis itu.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku," kata Jihoon yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Maaf. Kau tiga tahun bersamanya… Aku…" Soonyoung menghela napas. "Aku takut."

Jihoon tersenyum. "Dia memang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku Soon, tapi itu hanya masa lalu. Kau di sini sekarang. Bersamaku." Jihoon menarik kepala Soonyoung dan menangkup wajahnya lalu mencium dahinya. "Maaf waktu itu aku tidak minta bantuanmu dan malah membiarkan Seungcheol- _oppa_ membantuku. Aku tahu kau sibuk jadi aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Tapi kau malah…" Jihoon menghela napas.

Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon. "Maaf."

"Hm," gumam Jihoon dan balas memeluk Soonyoung.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Seungcheol- _hyung_ lagi," kata Soonyoung dengan nada tidak suka dan memeluk Jihoon dengan posesif.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Ayo kencan," ajak Soonyoung. Ia meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Jihoon.

Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung. Ia menunjukkan wajah malasnya dan bersandar pada sofa. "Malas. Aku capek."

"Ayoo~" kata Soonyoung yang sudah berdiri dan menarik Jihoon untuk bangun.

"Tidak mauu~" tolak Jihoon.

"Ayo, jangan malas." Soonyoung masih berusaha menarik Jihoon untuk bangun dari duduknya.

Jihoon balas menarik Soonyoung lalu mendudukkannya di sofa. "Di sini saja." Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung sampai menindih boneka beruang lalu memeluknya.

"Bonekanya Ji."

"Taruh di bawah," kata Jihoon cuek dan makin mempererat pelukannya pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung dengan susah payah menarik boneka yang ditindihnya dan meletakkannya di lantai. "Lebih baik kau peluk Kwon Bear kalau kau memelukku seperti ini."

Jihoon melonggarkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya pada dada bidang Soonyoung dan menatap pemuda itu. "Tidak mau. Maunya Kwon Soonyoung. Kwon Bear tidak hangat," kata Jihoon lalu memeluk Soonyoung lagi dengan erat.

Soonyoung tertawa dan mengelus-elus kepala Jihoon.

" _Jalja_ ," kata Jihoon dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Selamat tidur sayang," balas Soonyoung lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon dan mengikuti gadisnya ke alam mimpi.

.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan untuk mencicil tugas yang tadi diberikan dosen. Ketika sampai di dekat perpustakaan matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang selalu mengganggunya sedang mengimpit seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya ke tembok dan bermesraan dengannya. Kim Mingyu. Sebenarnya tempat itu cukup tersembunyi dan jarang diperhatikan oleh mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang, dan sialnya kenapa Wonwoo harus melihat Mingyu bermesraan dengan perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak.

Wonwoo memutar badannya dan berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan dengan langkah gontai. Ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga menabrak orang-orang sampai ia harus mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali dan membungkukkan badannya.

" _Joesong_ —"

"Won?"

Wonwoo menatap orang yang memanggilnya, si gadis mungil—Lee Jihoon.

"Kau menangis."

"Aku tidak—" kata Wonwoo sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar tanpa ia sadari. "—menangis."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jihoon khawatir dan mengusap wajah perempuan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Wonwoo memeluk Jihoon dan menggeleng. "Sesak… Rasanya sesak."

Jihoon mengelus punggung Wonwoo beberapa kali kemudian mendorongnya pelan. Ia menghapus air mata Wonwoo. "Pulang ya? Sudah tidak ada kelas lagi 'kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Jihoon yang menggandeng tangannya.

.

"Dia mencintaiku," gumam Wonwoo yang meletakkan kepalanya pada meja bar. "Dia tidak mencintaiku," lanjut Wonwoo sambil membalik ponselnya. "Dia mencintaiku." Ponsel kembali dibalik. "Dia tidak mencintaiku." Wonwoo menegakkan kepalanya lalu menuang vodka pada gelas lalu meneguknya.

"Won!" seru Jihoon gemas dan merebut gelas dari tangan Wonwoo. "Sudah, kau mabuk."

"Kembalikan~" Wonwoo merajuk dan berusaha mengambil kembali gelasnya. "Aku tidak mabuk~"

Wonwoo dan Jihoon sedang berada di klub malam karena Wonwoo memohon kepada Jihoon tadi siang untuk menemaninya pergi ke tempat itu.

"Ayo pulang," bujuk Jihoon. Ia melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menepis jaket Jihoon. "Tidak mau~" Ia meletakkan kepalanya pada meja bar lagi.

" _Please_ Won, jangan seperti ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mabuk~" gumam Wonwoo.

"Pulang ya?" bujuk Jihoon. "Aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Wonwoo menggeleng dan terdiam sejenak. "Mau Mingyu~" cicitnya.

Jihoon mendengus. Yang benar saja ia harus menghubungi lelaki tiang itu. Tapi ternyata tanpa perlu mengeluarkan usaha, ia melihat Mingyu memasuki klub malam. Jihoon tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengutuk.

Mingyu menghampiri Jihoon dan menyapanya. " _Noona_ , tumben." Ia heran karena Jihoon ada di sana karena hari itu bukan hari Rabu.

Jihoon mendengus. "Ini semua gara-gara kau brengsek."

Mingyu terkejut. Begitu datang langsung dimaki oleh seniornya tanpa tahu apa salahnya. "Memang kenapa?"

Wonwoo yang mendengar suara familiar di telinganya langsung menegakkan badan dan menoleh. "Mingyu!" serunya senang dengan suara manja disertai sebuah senyuman manis. Wonwoo turun dari kursinya dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Mingyu lalu memeluk lelaki itu.

Jihoon memijat pelipisnya, tiba-tiba merasa pening melihat Wonwoo.

Mingyu kembali terkejut. Kaget melihat Wonwoo yang biasanya galak mendadak jadi manja. Ia menjauhkan Wonwoo lalu memperhatikan gadis yang tersenyum kepadanya dari atas sampai bawah. Tatapan mata yang menurut Mingyu sangat seksi, wajah yang dipoles _make up_ tipis, lipstik merah menyala, atasan warna hitam dengan belahan dada rendah dan juga belahan punggung rendah, _hotpants jeans_ dan high heels merah. Wow, Mingyu baru tahu kalau Wonwoo bisa berdandan seliar ini.

"Jangan lihat-lihat Kim!" tegur Jihoon.

"Maaf," kata Mingyu lalu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepada Wonwoo dan tak lupa menyeleting jaketnya.

Wonwoo bergelayut manja pada lengan Mingyu.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi tolong antar dia pulang," ucap Jihoon.

Mingyu mengangguk dan menuruti Jihoon. " _Noona_ , ayo pulang."

"Pulang sama Mingyu~" kata Wonwoo dengan nada manja.

"Iya, _noona_ pulang bersamaku."

Wonwoo mengangguk senang lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya minta digendong. Mingyu masih takjub melihat kelakuan Wonwoo, kalau seperti ini ia jadi ingin Wonwoo untuk mabuk terus agar gadis itu bermanja-manja padanya. Ia menggendong Wonwoo ala _bridal style_. Kemudian Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu.

Jihoon jadi emosi dadakan dan ingin memukul kepala Mingyu dengan botol vodka yang ada di meja.

" _Noona_ , ayo aku antar pulang juga," tawar Mingyu.

"Aku menginap di apartemen Wonwoo."

Mingyu mengangguk, lalu mereka bertiga meninggalkan klub malam setelah membayar dan menuju tempat parkir.

.

Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ala _bridal style_ lagi setelah turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju apartemen gadis itu. Mingyu membaringkan Wonwoo pada tempat tidur setelah sampai di kamar. Ia hendak meninggalkan kamar ketika tangan Wonwoo menarik bajunya.

"Jangan pergi~"

Mingyu menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan berbaring menyamping di sebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo ikut berbaring menyamping. Mereka saling menatap. Tangan Mingyu terangkat untuk mengelus kepala Wonwoo pelan, membuat gadis itu mengantuk. Kemudian Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat bibir Wonwoo—mencoba menghapus sisa lipstik pada bibirnya. Wonwoo yang tadi mengantuk kini membelalakkan kedua matanya. Pipinya merona.

"Aku rasa kau tidak cocok dengan lipstik merah ini _noona_ ," kata Mingyu. "Jangan memakainya lagi. _Ara_?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk.

"Kau juga tidak boleh pergi ke klub malam lagi. Kalaupun ingin kau harus mengajakku. Tidak boleh berdua saja dengan Jihoon- _noona_. Di sana bahaya. _Ara_?"

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Wonwoo lagi. "Tidurlah, jangan membuat Jihoon- _noona_ khawatir."

Wonwoo beringsut mendekati Mingyu. Ia memeluk pemuda itu dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. " _Jalja_ ," gumamnya.

"Selamat malam Tuan Putri, mimpi indah," kata Mingyu dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi pundak. Ia terus mengelus kepala Wonwoo sampai ia merasa Wonwoo sudah tertidur, Mingyu melepas tangan Wonwoo yang melingkar pada pinggangnya dan turun perlahan dari tempat tidur. Mingyu meninggalkan kamar Wonwoo dan menghampiri Jihoon yang sejak tadi menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Wonwoo- _noona_ sudah tidur," lapor Mingyu kepada Jihoon.

Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya dan bersedekap. "Dari mana kau tahu apartemen Wonwoo? Kau tidak terlihat seperti baru pertama kali ke sini," tanyanya menyelidik.

Mingyu cengar-cengir. "Sesuatu terjadi. Dan ya… Aku memang sudah beberapa kali ke sini," jawab Mingyu. "Tapi hanya untuk mengantar-jemputnya. Aku baru pertama kali masuk ke sini," tambahnya sebelum Jihoon salah paham.

Jihoon mendengus lalu menghela napas. "Pulanglah. Sudah malam."

"Aku pulang dulu _noona_. Sampai jumpa," pamit Mingyu.

Jihoon mengangguk lalu mengantar Mingyu menuju pintu depan. " _Thanks_ ," kata Jihoon sebelum Mingyu benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa."

Jihoon tersenyum lalu menutup pintu apartemen.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Ia mendudukkan diri dan memijat kepalanya. Rasa pusing dan mual akibat _hangover_ menderanya. Wonwoo turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Ketika ia menatap cermin, bajunya sudah berganti dengan piyama dan wajahnya sudah bersih dari _make up_. Mungkin Jihoon yang mengurusnya semalam, pikir Wonwoo. Ia beranjak menuju dapur dan menyiapkan roti bakar dan dua gelas susu untuk sarapan. Tidak bisa dibilang sarapan juga karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Setelah selesai, Wonwoo kembali ke kamar dan duduk di tepi ranjang untuk membangunkan Jihoon.

"Ji…" panggil Wonwoo sambil mengguncang badan gadis mungil itu.

Jihoon mengerang. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Ji…" panggil Wonwoo lagi dan mengguncang badan Jihoon.

Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh. "Won…"

"Ayo sarapan."

Jihoon bangun dan mengucek matanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Agak pusing dan mual. Tapi mungkin nanti akan baikan setelah aku minum obat."

"Mm. Kau ingat kejadian semalam?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dan meringis. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Tapi…"

Jihoon menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah. Tapi?"

"Sepertinya aku mimpi indah semalam," kata Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Jihoon mendengus. "Ayo ke ruang makan," ucap Jihoon dan menarik Wonwoo untuk sarapan.

.

Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya menuju café di dekat kampus setelah kelas siangnya selesai. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin minum kopi. Ia membuka pintu café dan berjalan ke meja kasir yang terlihat kosong. Jeonghan melihat-lihat daftar menu lalu ia dikejutkan oleh pemuda yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari bawah meja kasir.

"Ah maaf, mau pesan apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar menu dan melihat pemuda itu. "Hai. Aku pesan Hong Jisoo," jawab Jeonghan sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat pemuda Hong di balik meja kasir merona.

Jisoo tertawa canggung. "Maaf, tidak ada Hong Jisoo di daftar menu."

"Begitu, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu aku pesan Lemon Butter Dory dan Avocado Coffee."

Jisoo memasukkan pesanan Jeonghan pada komputer. "Lemon Butter Dory satu. Avocado Coffee Original, Mocha atau Milk?"

Jeonghan mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. "Milk saja. Dibuat pakai cinta Hong Jisoo ya," goda Jeonghan lagi.

Jisoo tersenyum malu-malu. "Ada lagi?"

Jeonghan menggeleng. "Itu saja."

"Totalnya ₩11.500."

Jeonghan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jisoo.

"Ini kembaliannya. Kau duduk di mana?" tanya Jisoo sambil menyerahkan uang kembalian untuk Jeonghan.

"Di sana," jawab Jeonghan sambil menunjuk salah satu tempat duduk kosong.

"Oke. Nanti aku antar. Tunggu ya."

"Terima kasih," kata Jeonghan dan hendak meninggalkan Jisoo untuk menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"Ah, Cheonsa- _ssi_. Sebentar lagi _shift_ ku selesai. Aku bisa menemanimu dan mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mau," tawar Jisoo.

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati."

.

TBC

.

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :)


	6. Special: Valentine's Day

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Fall For You © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS) and a bit SeokSoon lol

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

 **Note: Valentine's Day Special! Anggap saja ketika cerita ini dimulai bertepatan dengan semester baru, menurut kalender sih awal Maret. Jadi intinya, ini flashback, which means Mingyu belum ketemu Wonwoo. Jadi cuma ada Soonhoon, Mingry, Docheol, Jeongcheol ama Gyuhan aja. Sorry T~T But hope you enjoy it!**

.

"Ji…"

"Hm?" gumam Jihoon yang berada dalam dekapan Soonyoung. Lalu gadis itu mengambil keripik kentang yang berada di dekatnya.

Hari Minggu, Soonyoung berkunjung ke apartemen Jihoon dan mereka sedang menonton film di ruang tamu.

"Lusa hari apa?"

"Selasa 'kan?" kata Jihoon lalu mengunyah keripik kentangnya lagi.

"Ya aku tahu. Tanggal berapa?"

Jihoon berdecak. "Kau tidak punya kalender? Atau mendadak amnesia?"

Soonyoung mengerang. "Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya."

Gadis mungil itu menghela napas. "Empat belas."

"Terus?"

"Terus?" tiru Jihoon.

"Tidak ingat ada peristiwa apa begitu?" Soonyoung mencoba bersabar.

"Memangnya ada peristiwa apa?" jawab Jihoon cuek dan kembali mengunyah keripiknya.

"Coba ingat-ingat. Masa tidak tahu sih?"

Jihoon terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya dia tahu dua hari lagi itu hari apa. Gadis itu hanya pura-pura lupa dan mengerjai Soonyoung. "Aku tidak merasa ada apa-apa Soon."

Soonyoung mencubit kedua pipi Jihoon dengan gemas. "Coba ingat-ingat," ulang Soonyoung.

Jihoon menarik tangan Soonyoung dengan tangannya yang bersih kemudian berseru, "Oh!"

Soonyoung tersenyum senang. "Ya?"

" _Anniversary_ nya Carat?"

Pemuda dengan mata 10:10 itu mendengus.

"Apa sih?" tanya Jihoon pura-pura tidak paham.

"Ya sudah kalau lupa," kata Soonyoung dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat sambil memiting leher Jihoon.

"Lepas Soon!" Jihoon mencoba melepas tangan Soonyoung dengan senyum puas. Kemudian ia menjejalkan keripik kentang pada mulut Soonyoung sambil tertawa, sementara Soonyoung memakan keripik dari tangan Jihoon dengan wajah merengut.

.

Di hari yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, Doyoon berguling-guling di kasurnya sambil meng _scroll_ layar ponselnya—mencari artikel tentang hadiah dan resep untuk hari Valentine. Ia galau, antara ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Seungcheol dan tidak. Tapi mereka tidak sedekat itu. Bertemu saja baru sekali. Doyoon dilema, ia ingin sekali memberikan cokelat kepada Seungcheol, tapi jika ia tidak memberikan cokelat pada pemuda Choi itu, ia merasa akan menyesal.

Lalu ketukan pada pintu kamar Doyoon terdengar sebanyak tiga kali. "Nak…"

"Ya _eomma_? Masuk saja, tidak dikunci."

Nyonya Jang memasuki kamar Doyoon. "Sedang apa?" tanya Nyonya Jang setelah duduk di tepi ranjang Doyoon.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Kenapa _eomma_?"

"Mau menemani _eomma_ belanja?"

"Boleh."

" _Eomma_ tunggu di bawah ya," kata Nyonya Jang dan meninggalkan kamar Doyoon.

"Oke _eomma_."

Doyoon beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah lemari, kemudian berganti pakaian dan siap menemani ibunya untuk berbelanja.

.

Hampir tiga jam berkeliling di salah satu mall besar di Seoul, Doyoon dan Nyonya Jang sudah menenteng beberapa tas di tangan masing-masing. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di salah satu toko jam tangan.

" _Eomma_ ini bagus tidak?" tanya Doyoon sambil menunjukkan salah satu jam tangan pria pada Nyonya Jang.

"Bagus."

"Kalau yang ini?" tanya Doyoon lagi.

"Bagus juga."

"Lebih bagus mana?"

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Nyonya Jang heran.

"Um… Seungcheol," jawab Doyoon malu-malu.

Nyonya Jang tersenyum. "Yang itu saja, lebih kelihatan _stylish_ dan cocok untuk Seungcheol."

Doyoon mengangguk, kemudian ia mendekati salah satu pramuniaga untuk melakukan transaksi. Setelah selesai, Doyoon dan ibunya keluar dari toko jam tangan dan memasuki beberapa toko pakaian.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Nyonya Jang.

"Pulang saja _eomma_ , sepertinya kita sudah memasuki hampir semua toko di sini."

Nyonya Jang tertawa. "Kau benar. Kaki _eomma_ juga sudah pegal."

Doyoon ikut tertawa kemudian menggamit lengan ibunya dan mereka berdua pulang ke rumah.

.

Jihoon yang sedang menunggu Soonyoung di ruang tamu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu ketika mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Kemudian ia mendapati pemuda yang sedang ditunggunya berada di depan pintu dengan dua tangan di belakang badannya.

"Serius tidak ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Jihoon menarik tengkuk Soonyoung lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu. Jihoon menjilat bibir Soonyoung, meminta pemuda itu untuk membuka mulutnya. Lalu Jihoon mendorong cokelat yang sempat dimakannya sebelum menyambut Soonyoung dengan lidahnya ketika mulut Soonyoung terbuka sedikit. Soonyoung menerima cokelat itu dengan lidahnya dan memejamkan mata lalu menghisap bibir bawah Jihoon. Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan balas menghisap bibir atas Soonyoung. Gadis mungil itu mendorong Soonyoung pelan dan tersenyum kemudian menjilat bibir Soonyoung karena noda cokelat tersisa di sana. Jihoon menarik Soonyoung yang sejak tadi mengerjapkan matanya dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk masuk ke apartemennya dan mendorong pemuda itu ke sofa. Soonyoung terlalu kaget akan tingkah laku gadisnya yang mendadak agresif.

Soonyoung meletakkan benda yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya di belakang badannya ke meja sofa—buket bunga mawar merah—sebelum didorong Jihoon agar pemuda itu tiduran di atas sofa. Jihoon mengambil potongan cokelat dari wadah kecil di atas meja dan mengemutnya sebentar agar sedikit bercampur dengan air liur. Ia merayap di atas tubuh Soonyoung dan kembali mencium bibir Soonyoung lalu mendorong cokelat dari mulutnya dengan lidah. Setelah cokelat berpindah, Jihoon menjauhkan kepalanya dan menjilat bibirnya.

Soonyoung menarik kepala Jihoon dan meraup bibir gadis itu. Jihoon membalas ciuman pemuda itu. Mereka saling menghisap bibir dan bermain lidah—membuat Jihoon melenguh pelan di atas Soonyoung. Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung dengan wajah merah padam dan napas terengah-engah. Kemudian gadis itu beranjak dari atas Soonyoung dan duduk pada sofa yang kosong dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ji…" panggil Soonyoung yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya dan mendekati Jihoon.

"Hm?"

"Hari ini hari apa?" Soonyoung mengulang percakapan dua hari yang lalu.

"Selasa 'kan?" jawab Jihoon masih dengan kepura-puraannya.

Soonyoung berdecak sebal dan menarik pipi Jihoon gemas—membuat gadis itu tertawa puas.

Jihoon mengambil wadah kecil yang berisi beberapa coklat dan menyerahkannya pada Soonyoung, "Untukmu."

Soonyoung mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Bikin sendiri?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

Soonyoung mengambil cokelat itu dan menggigitnya. "Lagi," katanya sambil memajukan kepalanya mendekati Jihoon.

"Makan sendiri! Aku bosan makan cokelat," ujar Jihoon cuek. Ia berdiri dan mengambil buket bunga di atas meja dan beranjak ke dapur—memindahkannya ke vas berisi air agar lebih tahan lama.

Soonyoung memakan cokelatnya dengan wajah merengut. "Siapa bilang bunga itu untukmu?"

"Loh bukan untukku? Ya sudah, kubuang ya," kata Jihoon dengan santai.

"Ji!" seru Soonyoung kesal.

Jihoon tertawa dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia mendekati Soonyoung dan mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut. " _Happy Valentine's Day_!"

.

"Oh, Doyoon- _ah_ ," sapa Nyonya Choi ketika membuka pintu dan menemukan Doyoon di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia memeluk Doyoon.

"Selamat sore _ahjumma_ ," sapa Doyoon dan balas memeluk Nyonya Choi.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Nyonya Choi dan Doyoon mengikutinya masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Seungcheol ada _ahjumma_?" tanya Doyoon setelah Nyonya Choi kembali dari dapur dan membawakan Doyoon minuman.

"Seungcheol ada di apartemen. Mau _ahjumma_ suruh ke sini?"

Doyoon menolak dan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak usah repot-repot _ahjumma_. Aku titip ini saja," katanya sambil menyodorkan tas kertas putih kepada Nyonya Choi yang berisi cokelat dan _cupcake_ buatan tangan dan arloji yang dibelinya kemarin. "Oh ya, ada kue di dalamnya. Untuk _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_. Cokelatnya masukkan kulkas saja, biar tidak cair."

"Terima kasih sayang." Nyonya Jang tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Doyoon. "Baiklah, nanti _ahjumma_ berikan pada Seungcheol."

"Terima kasih _ahjumma_ ," kata Doyoon sambil tersenyum. Ia berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Nyonya Choi kemudian pulang ke rumahnya.

.

Jun dengan gugup melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu apartemennya ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Ia membuka pintunya sedikit dan menyembulkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak menyuruhku masuk?" tanya Mingming sambil terkekeh.

"Pulang saja sana," usir Jun.

Mingming mendorong pintu yang ditahan Jun agar terbuka lebar dan masuk ke apartemen Jun kemudian menutup pintu. Ia bersandar pada pintu dan memperhatikan Jun yang menunduk dan menarik-narik rok super mininya dari atas sampai bawah. Kemarin Jun mendapat bingkisan dari Mingming yang berisi seragam model pelaut dengan kemeja dan rok super pendek. Dan Mingming meminta Jun untuk memakainya di hari Valentine. "Tidak buruk."

Jun berdecak sebal. Mingming mendorong Jun dengan kasar ke tembok dan menciumnya dengan kasar pula dan terkesan terburu-buru, membuat pemuda Wen meringis. Lalu Mingming menggendong Jun tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dan membawanya ke kamar. Jun memekik dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingming.

Sesampainya di kamar, Mingming menghempaskan tubuh Jun pada kasur lalu merayap di atasnya. Ia menatap Jun dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada kanan dan kiri kepala Jun.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jun takut-takut.

Mingming terkekeh kemudian mengecup dahi pemuda yang berada di bawahnya. "Ayolah, kita pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya," katanya lalu mengikat tangan Jun dengan tali yang entah di dapat dari mana.

Wajah Jun memerah dan ia pasrah dengan perlakuan Mingming. "Jangan kasar-kas—aw!" rintih Jun ketika Mingming menciumnya lagi dan menggigit bibirnya dengan ganas. Tangan Mingming mulai merayap masuk ke dalam seragam Jun. Jun memekik ketika tangan Mingming menarik putingnya dengan kasar. Pemuda Wen itu kesal dan menendang perut Mingming dengan lututnya, membuat Mingming mengaduh dan menjauhkan kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang jangan kasar-kasar!" bentak Jun.

Mingming meringis. "Ya sayang," katanya lalu memagut bibir Jun lagi, kali ini dengan lembut.

Jun mendesah nikmat ketika tangan Mingming menggerayangi tubuhnya lagi. Lalu ia memukul dada Mingming pelan ketika merasa kekurangan oksigen. Jun menatap pemuda yang berada di atasnya itu sambil mengatur napas. "Um…"

Mingming balas menatapnya dan menunggu Jun untuk melanjutkan.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan ini?" tanya Jun ragu sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang terikat.

Mingming dengan patuh melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Jun lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Jun mengerjap heran, karena biasanya Mingming tidak akan semudah itu melepas tali yang mengikat tangan Jun setiap kali mereka melakukannya.

"Karena kau sudah patuh memakai pakaian yang kuberikan, _ge_ ," kata Mingming menjawab sorot heran di mata Jun.

Jun mengangguk paham kemudian ia memekik karena tangan Mingming masuk ke dalam roknya. Sementara Mingming mencium leher Jun dan meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ di sana. Tangan satunya meraba-raba tubuh Jun, membuat pemuda Wen mendesah keenakan.

"Nghh~"

Tapi desahan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Aw!"

Karena Mingming kembali bermain kasar.

.

Mingming mencium bibir Jun sebagai sentuhan akhir lalu tersenyum melihat _kissmark_ yang memenuhi tubuh pacarnya. Jun menjauhi Mingming dengan susah payah setelah pemuda itu melepas ciumannya.

"Lagi?" tanya Mingming.

Jun menggeleng. Ia memunggungi Mingming.

"Kau marah," kata Mingming yang terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Ia mendekati Jun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Siapa suruh main kasar." Jun merajuk.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan? Sampai memohon begitu minta—"

Wajah Jun merona sampai ke telinga. Ia membalikkan badannya dan meninju perut Mingming. "Tunggu sampai aku berada di atasmu!"

Mingming meringis. "Coba saja kalau bisa."

Jun berdecak sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mingming memberikan kecupan pada bibir Jun.

" _Happy Valentine's Day_!" kata Jun sambil tersenyum.

Mingming mengangguk. " _Wo ai ni_ ," katanya lalu mengecup dahi Jun.

" _Wo geng ai ni_ ," balas Jun lalu menangkup wajah Mingming dan mengecup dahinya.

.

"Kau cantik," puji Seungcheol ketika Jeonghan sudah berada mobilnya.

Jeonghan tertawa. "Itu pujian atau gombalan Cheol?"

Seungcheol ikut tertawa. "Pujian. Aku serius, kau cantik."

"Kau juga tampan," kata Jeonghan dengan senyum menggoda.

Pemuda yang memakai kemeja merah itu tersenyum. "Oh ya," ujar Seungcheol sambil memutar badan dan mengambil buket bunga mawar merah muda dari jok belakang. Ia memberikannya pada Jeonghan. "Untukmu."

Jeonghan menerimanya dan tersenyum. " _Gomawo_."

Seungcheol tersenyum puas dan melajukan mobilnya ke salah satu restoran romantis di Seoul. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Seungcheol turun dari mobil kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Jeonghan. Lalu mereka berdua memasuki restoran dan memesan makanan.

"Hadiahmu… _White Day_ saja ya?" kata Jeonghan saat mereka menunggu makanan datang.

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Kau jadi hadiahku juga boleh kok."

Jeonghan tertawa. "Kau kira aku barang?"

Setelahnya, mereka makan dengan Seungcheol yang melancarkan jurus gombalnya. Jeonghan dengan tenang membalas gombalan Seungcheol dan menggoda balik pemuda Choi itu.

"Aku serius ngomong-ngomong," kata Seungcheol sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet.

"Tentang?" tanya Jeonghan sambil mengaduk minumannya.

"Kau jadi hadiahku."

Jeonghan mendengus. "Kita baru kenal sekitar dua minggu, benar? Pelan-pelan sajalah."

"Begitu… Kutunggu kau jadi milikku Nona Yoon," kata Seungcheol disertai tawa.

Jeonghan terkekeh. "Tunggu aku," katanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah itu," kata Seungcheol sambil menunjuk sudut bibirnya.

Jeonghan mengelap bibirnya. "Sudah?"

Seungcheol menggeleng, lalu ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus noda makanan di sudut bibir Jeonghan. "Sudah."

" _Thanks_ ," kata Jeonghan sambil tersenyum.

Seungcheol membalas senyuman Jeonghan kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk meminta _bill_. Setelah transaksi selesai ia bertanya. "Pulang?"

Jeonghan mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian mengikuti Seungcheol ke parkiran.

.

Jeonghan membuka pintu apartemennya masih dengan balutan _mini dress_ merah muda yang dipakainya tadi ketika makan malam dengan Seungcheol dan kapas pembersih _make up_ di tangan. "Masuk," ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Habis kencan?" tanya pemuda bermarga Kim ketika sampai di ruang tamu dan melihat buket bunga mawar di meja.

Jeonghan membuang kapas bekasnya dan mengangguk. "Bukannya aku tadi sudah bilang ya?"

"Kau hanya bilang sedang ada di luar."

"Oh." Jeonghan duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan Mingyu yang masih berdiri di dekatnya.

" _Noona_ tidak mau memberi apapun padaku?"

"Memang kau punya apa untukku?"

"Ta-da!" seru Mingyu sambil menyodorkan buket bunga mawar putih kepada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tersenyum dan mengambil buket bunga dari tangan Mingyu. " _Gomawo_."

" _Cheonma_ ," balas Mingyu dan tersenyum. "Jadi, tidak ada apapun untukku?"

Jeonghan tertawa. "Sini," katanya sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Mingyu menurut dan duduk di sebelah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengambil satu batang Pepero cokelat dari kotak di atas meja. "Jangan kena bibir ya," katanya lalu menggigit Pepero itu.

Mingyu merengut. Ia menggigit ujung Pepero yang lain dan memakannya. Jeonghan mematahkan Peperonya ketika bibir Mingyu semakin mendekati bibirnya lalu mengunyahnya.

"Cium~" rengek Mingyu.

Jeonghan menyodorkan pipi dan menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Maunya di sini," kata Mingyu sambil mengelus bibir Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tertawa. "Memang kau pacarku? Minta cium bibir?"

"Kalau begitu jadi pacarku?"

Jeonghan menggeleng. "Kau tahu 'kan aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adik sendiri."

"Kakak macam apa yang melakukan adegan ambigu dengan adiknya," gerutu Mingyu.

Jeonghan tertawa dan mengacak surai Mingyu lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Aku menginap di sini ya?"

"Terserah kau," jawab Jeonghan dari arah dapur.

Mingyu menyamankan diri pada sofa dan memakan Pepero yang tersisa.

"Mingyu- _ya_."

"Ya?"

" _Happy Valentine's Day_. Semoga kau cepat dapat pacar."

.

"Aku pulang," kata Seungcheol setelah sampai di rumahnya.

"Cheol- _ie_ ," panggil Nyonya Choi yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ya?"

"Kau dapat bingkisan, ada di kamar. Dan ada cokelat di kulkas."

"Dari?"

"Doyoon."

Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan mengambil cokelat di kulkas sebelum pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamar, Seungcheol mencari bingkisan yang dimaksud ibunya dan mengeluarkan isinya—kotak jam tangan dan kartu ucapan. Seungcheol mengeluarkan kartu ucapan dari amplop dan membacanya.

" _Happy Valentine's Day_! Semoga kau suka."

Kemudian Seungcheol membuka kotak jam tangan dan mencobanya lalu menyimpannya lagi dalam kotak. Ia tersenyum puas karena arloji yang dipilih Doyoon sesuai dengan seleranya. Setelah itu, Seungcheol memakan cokelat buatan Doyoon sambil tersenyum seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

TBC

.

Wo geng ai ni = I love you more

Mingrynya kok nista ya lol *cry* dicut pula, sengaja lol

Cie, gantian pada sebel sama Seungcheol hihi aku seneng kalo kalian sebel soalnya aku juga sebel ama dia di sini *ditimpuk wortel* dan aku kok jadi kasian ama bunda di sini, maso amat masih belain ayah /yang buat cerita kan elu

Maaf ya ga ada Meanie, aku usahain besok-besok dibanyakin partnya, doakan ga ngestuck ya :'

I'm not sorry ngebuat cerita dengan multipairing, apalagi dengan cerita cinta yang ribet. SEMOGA KALIAN MASIH BETAH BACA FANFIC YANG MASIH JAUH DARI KATA SEMPURNA INI DAN GAK BINGUNG BACANYA :'

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY CARAT!

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :)


	7. Chapter 6

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Fall For You © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

 **Note: Rated M for nightlife, mention of light rape, and alcohol. Lelaki kardus bertebaran, siapkan foto bias dan asupan gula berlebih untuk mengurangi iritasi hati setelah membaca ini. Bayar hutang dulu sama Meanie shipper. Enjoy!**

.

"Aku baru tahu kau kerja di café," kata Jeonghan membuka pembicaraan ketika dirinya dan Jisoo dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya. "Aku pernah ke sana sebelumnya dan tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Mungkin bukan _shift_ ku, kapan terakhir kali ke sana?"

"Entahlah, sudah lama. Aku lupa."

Jisoo diam.

"Kau masih kuliah?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jisoo mengangguk. "Kau juga?"

"Ya. Jurusan apa?"

"Psikologi. Kau?"

"Kita satu fakultas!" seru Jeonghan riang. "Aku jurusan Komunikasi."

Jisoo tertawa melihat reaksi Jeonghan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Jeonghan bingung.

"Tidak, lucu saja melihat kau berseru seperti itu."

Entah kenapa Jeonghan merasa malu. Pipinya merona dan ia menggosok tengkuknya. "Kita satu jalur?"

"Tidak," jawab Jisoo kalem.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengantarku?!"

Jisoo tertawa kecil. "Sebentar lagi malam. Nanti kalau kejadian kapan hari terulang lagi bagaimana?"

"Uh…" Jeonghan merona lagi.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

"Sudah sampai," kata Jisoo setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jeonghan.

" _Thanks_ , Jisoo-ssi."

"Tidak usah formal begitu," kata Jisoo. Ia tertawa kecil.

Jeonghan tersenyum canggung. "Kau juga."

"Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Cheonsa," kata Jisoo dengan senyum paling manis yang pernah dilihat Jeonghan.

Jantung Jeonghan jadi berdebar tidak karuan. "H-hati di jalan! Jangan lupa hubungi aku!"

Jisoo mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Jeonghan.

.

Jun dan Soonyoung bertukar pandang. Bingung melihat teman perempuannya yang mendadak melankolis. Teman mereka yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan menghela napas pelan beberapa kali.

"Kenapa Won?" tanya Jun sambil melihat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menegakkan badannya lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jun. Pandangannya menerawang. "Pacaran itu seperti apa rasanya Jun?"

Jun menatap Soonyoung lalu menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, "Mau mencobanya denganku?"

Wonwoo reflek menjauhkan diri dan menatap Jun dengan pandangan malas. Lalu ia mendekati Soonyoung dan duduk di sampingnya. Wonwoo melakukan hal yang tadi dilakukannya pada Jun—menyandarkan kepalanya, ditambah dengan pelukan pada tangan. "Pacaran itu seperti apa rasanya Soon?"

Soonyoung berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan melirik Wonwoo dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"ADUDUDU—" rintih Soonyoung sambil memegangi tangan yang bertengger pada telinganya—Jihoon menjewer telinga Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menoleh dan berseru riang. "Jihoon- _ie_!" Lalu ia memeluk Jihoon yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dan Jun bergantian dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Pacaran itu seperti apa rasanya Ji?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan polos.

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan aneh. Ia membawa tangannya pada dahi Wonwoo lalu menempelkan tangannya pada dahinya sendiri untuk membandingkan. "Tidak demam."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Jihoon melepas tangan Wonwoo pada pinggangnya lalu mendorong gadis itu. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di antara Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Jadi tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Wonwoo sambil melihat semua temannya.

"Err… Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menghela napas pelan lagi. "Tidak tahu."

"Sedang menaruh minat pada seorang lelaki?" tanya Jun.

"Mungkin."

"Tampan?" tanya Jihoon.

Wonwoo diam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Tinggi?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi.

"Anak basket?" tanya Jun.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

" _Kardus_?" tanya Jihoon.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Marganya Kim?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia tersentak kemudian berseru, "Aku tidak suka dengan Mingyu!" Dan entah kenapa pipinya memerah.

Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Jun menatap Wonwoo. Jun berdeham. "Kami tidak bilang kalau namanya… Mingyu."

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibir.

Jihoon memijat pelipisnya lalu menatap Soonyoung. "Pulang yuk, tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah," kata Jihoon dingin dan senyum mematikan. "Dan ingin memukul seseorang."

Soonyoung meringis.

Wonwoo memeluk lengan Jihoon dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis mungil itu. "Jangan pulang dulu. Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pacaran itu menyakitkan. Apalagi dengan lelaki kardus," jawab Jihoon. "Itu jawaban yang bisa kuberikan padamu sekarang."

"Begitu ya." Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

Jihoon tercengang. Jadi serius Wonwoo suka sama Mingyu?

"Ya sudah kalau mau pulang," kata Wonwoo. "Jun, bareng ya?"

Jun mengangguk. Lalu mereka meninggalkan kampus, Soonyoung mengantar Jihoon pulang sementara Wonwoo pulang bersama Jun.

.

Di hari yang lain ketika Jun, Soonyoung dan Jihoon berkumpul bersama tanpa Wonwoo, Jun membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi serius, Wonwoo suka sama Mingyu?" tanyanya.

Jihoon menjawab dengan enggan. "Sepertinya iya." Jihoon melirik Soonyoung lalu memukulnya berkali-kali. "Ini semua pasti gara-gara kau. Kau 'kan yang mengenalkan Mingyu pada Wonwoo?!" omel Jihoon sambil terus memukuli tangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengaduh dan menghindari pukulan Jihoon. "Tidak Ji, serius aku tidak mengenalkan Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Mingyu kenalan sendiri. Dan berhenti memukulku."

Jihoon memicingkan mata dan memberhentikan pukulannya.

"Benar kok. Mingyu kenalan sendiri," bela Jun.

Jihoon menatap Jun. "Kau tidak sedang membelanya 'kan?"

Jun menggeleng. "Mingyu sendiri yang cerita padaku. Jadi, kejadian apa saja yang sudah kulewatkan?"

"Wonwoo mengajakku menonton Mingyu main basket, Wonwoo menangis gara-gara _kardus_ itu lalu malamnya minta ke klub. Kami bertemu dengan Mingyu dan ia mengantar kami pulang." Jihoon tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya hanya itu. Versimu?"

"Kami jadi anggota panitia lalu aku pulang duluan. Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo dan sepertinya dia mengantar Wonwoo pulang."

"Kenapa kau pulang duluan?!" erang Jihoon.

Jun hanya meringis.

"Kau?" Jihoon bertanya dengan nada judes pada Soonyoung sambil meliriknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Jadi?" tanya Jun.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana," jawab Soonyoung.

Jihoon memukul pacarnya. "Jadi kau merestui Mingyu dengan Wonwoo?!"

"Maaf _chagi_ , tapi iya." Soonyoung mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Jun.

Jun menjabat tangan Soonyoung.

"Tim sukses Mingyu," kata dua lelaki itu bersamaan.

Jihoon menghela napas kasar dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Jadi apa rencana kalian?" tanyanya setelah menurunkan tangannya.

"Membuat mereka kencan?" usul Jun.

"Ide bagus!" sahut Soonyoung sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Hari Minggu, kau ajak Wonwoo jalan, terserah mau ke mana," kata Jun sambil menunjuk Jihoon. "Sementara kau mengajak Mingyu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Soonyoung. "Pastikan mereka bertemu lalu kalian bilang pada mereka kalau ada urusan mendadak sehingga mereka jalan berdua."

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Jihoon.

"Ayolah Ji, ini satu-satunya cara agar Mingyu tobat. Mendekatkannya dengan Wonwoo. Syukur-syukur mereka hidup bahagia sampai tua," kata Soonyoung.

"Kali ini saja Ji, kalau mereka tidak menunjukkan hasil. Kau boleh menentangnya," kata Jun.

Jihoon menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi berdua dengan _kardus_ itu. Kita akan mengikutinya!" ujar Jihoon lalu menoleh ke arah Soonyoung.

"Oke."

"Lalu kau?" tanya Jihoon pada Jun.

Jun cengar-cengir. "Maaf, aku ada kencan dengan Mingming."

Jihoon mendelik. "Kau peduli tidak sih dengan temanmu?!"

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Lagipula aku sudah memberi kalian ide."

Jihoon mendengus. "Baiklah, kabari Mingyu Soon," ucap Jihoon lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada Wonwoo.

.

Hari Minggu jam dua belas, Jihoon meminta Wonwoo untuk bertemu di COEX Mall. Gadis itu sudah rapi dengan _tank top_ hitam, rok putih motif bunga, jaket _jeans_ , _sneakers_ putih dan tas selempang. Rambutnya dimodel _twin tail_ dan ia sedang menunggu Jihoon di depan toko yang Jihoon sebutkan dalam _chat_ nya. Sejak tadi ia melihat ke kotak pesan dan _chat_ nya tidak kunjung dibaca juga oleh temannya itu.

" _Noona_ ," panggil seorang lelaki tinggi dari samping kiri Wonwoo—Kim Mingyu. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan sedikit terkejut karena melihat Mingyu. "Oh, kau Kim. Sedang menunggu Jihoon. Kau?"

"Menunggu Soonyoung- _hyung_."

Wonwoo mulai curiga. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Jihoon.

"Hal—"

"Di mana?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf Won, ada kerja kelompok dadakan."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Ya sudah, kututup ya."

"Hm," gumam Jihoon dan menutup teleponnya.

Wonwoo bersandar pada tembok dan mengecek aplikasi _chat_ nya sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Ponsel Mingyu berbunyi dan Mingyu menggeser tombol hijau pada layar. Dari Soonyoung. " _Yeoboseyo_ ," katanya.

" _Yeoboseyo_. Wonwoo bersamamu 'kan?"

"Ya, kenapa _hyung_?"

"Sana ajak berkeliling. Bilang kalau aku batal datang."

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya, tapi jangan aneh-aneh. Jihoon mengawasi."

Ponsel Soonyoung berpindah ke tangan Jihoon. "Awas kalau kau macam-macam Kim!" seru Jihoon dari seberang telepon.

"Ya."

Soonyoung berbicara lagi. "Selamat bersenang-senang," katanya lalu menutup teleponnya.

Mingyu mengirim pesan berisi ' _thanks hyung_ ' kepada Soonyoung lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Soonyoung- _hyung_ batal datang," lapornya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendengus. Ia curiga keduanya sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. "Jihoon juga."

"Terus bagaimana?"

"Um…" gumam Wonwoo lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Mau berkeliling denganku saja? Daripada langsung pulang."

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepala dengan ragu.

"Mau kemana dulu?"

"Sudah makan belum?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Mau makan apa?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya lagi. "Dipikir sambil jalan saja Kim," kata Wonwoo lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo lalu berjalan di sebelahnya. Mereka berjalan menuju _food court_ kemudian memesan makanan.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo karena sejak tadi Mingyu melihatnya. Ia menggigit sedotannya dan balas menatap Mingyu. Makanan mereka sudah habis sejak tadi.

"Dua minggu tidak bertemu denganku tidak kangen?"

Wonwoo mendengus. "Percaya diri sekali Kim aku bakal kangen dengan orang sepertimu." Lain di mulut lain di hati. Padahal Wonwoo merasa sepi juga tidak ada Mingyu yang mengganggunya.

"Tugasku banyak. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengganggumu."

"Siapa yang peduli?" kata Wonwoo cuek. "Kau tidak menggangguku itu lebih bagus!"

Mingyu tersenyum miris. Sedih karena galaknya Wonwoo kumat. " _Noona_ apa kabar?"

"Baik."

" _Noona_ tidak mau menanyakan kabarku?"

"Kau mati pun aku tidak peduli Kim."

"Jahatnya _noona_ ," kata Mingyu dengan nada sedih.

"Orangtuamu dan Minseo apa kabar?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu makin sedih. "Kenapa kau malah menanyakan orangtua dan adikku?"

"Terserah aku dong, mau bertanya apa."

Mingyu tersenyum miring dan menjawab sekenanya. "Mereka sehat-sehat saja, mainlah ke rumah. Minseo terus menanyakanmu."

Hening. Wonwoo bersandar pada kursinya dan melihat sekeliling.

"Ulang tahunmu kapan _noona_?"

"Kenapa tanya-tanya? Memang mau memberi kado?"

Mingyu menguatkan hati dan mentalnya. Ia harus kuat dalam menghadapi calon pacar yang galak macam Wonwoo. "Hanya penasaran."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Ia bersedekap dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi, kapan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Cari tahu sendiri."

Mingyu merengut. Lalu ia beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya, soal tanggal ulang tahun merupakan urusan gampang. Ada Soonyoung dan Jun yang bisa ditanyainya nanti. " _Noona_ berapa bersaudara?"

"Dua."

"Punya kakak atau adik?"

"Adik."

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Memang kalau perempuan mau kau dekati begitu?"

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya. "Aku hanya bertanya ya ampun. Galak sekali sih."

Diam lagi. Mingyu kembali membuka suaranya. " _Noona_ tidak mau bertanya padaku? Dari tadi aku terus yang bertanya."

"Tanya apa?"

"Mana aku tahu. Ulang tahun mungkin, atau apa."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Semua orang juga sudah tahu tanggal lahirmu tanpa perlu bertanya."

Mingyu menyeringai. "Kapan kalau begitu?"

"6 April 'kan?"

"Wow, kau pengamat yang baik ya," kata Mingyu. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu beberapa hal tentangku."

" _Playboy_ sepertimu siapa yang tidak tahu?"

"Coba ceritakan apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku," ujar Mingyu sambil memangku dagunya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau menantangku?"

Mingyu tersenyum usil. "Bisa jadi."

"Baik. Kau akan memberiku apa?"

"Oh, minta imbalan? Kau mau apa?"

" _Crepes_."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Kau minta hatiku juga boleh kok," katanya sambil cengar-cengir. "Jadi ceritakan."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Kim Mingyu. 6 April 1997. Dari fakultas _Natural Sciences_. Jurusan _Biological Sciences_. Semester empat. Tinggal di perumahan elit di kawasan Gangnam. Ayahmu merupakan CEO pemilik perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan. Punya adik namanya Kim Minseo. Makanan favorit daging dan makanan pedas. Multifungsi, bisa memasak, membetulkan barang, bersih-bersih, dan lain sebagainya. Kata orang-orang merupakan pria idaman tapi mereka sangat menyayangkan kau itu _playboy_. Suka nongkrong di klub malam. Dan yang paling penting kau itu tukang paksa," kata Wonwoo dalam satu tarikan napas.

Mingyu takjub melihat Wonwoo lalu ia meringis akibat kalimat terakhir Wonwoo. "Wow. Kau minta apa lagi selain _crepes_?"

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kau menyebutkan dua hal yang tidak diketahui orang-orang," kata Mingyu. "Orang-orang tidak tahu nama adikku dan dimana aku tinggal."

"Soonyoung juga tidak tahu? Bahkan Jeonghan- _eonni_?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Yang pernah main ke rumahku hanya kau."

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus merasa spesial atau bagaimana. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku minta jajan Kim."

"Jajan apa?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau mau memberiku apa."

"Baiklah. Mau kemana lagi?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Main mau?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ayo," ajak Mingyu lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Dan Wonwoo mengikutinya menuju _game center_.

"Mau main apa?" tanya Mingyu setelah sampai di _game center_ dan mengisi saldo pada kartunya.

"Terserah kau Kim."

"Tidak pernah ke _game center_?"

"Jarang."

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk bermain tembak-tembakan. Lelaki itu memberikan pistol kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerimanya. "Ini bagaimana caranya?"

"Arahkan pistolnya ke layar. Lalu tekan ini," kata Mingyu sambil menunjuk bagian pistol yang harus ditekan Wonwoo. "Terus injak itu untuk mengisi peluru."

Wonwoo mencoba dengan mengarahkan pistol pada layar dan mulai menembak musuh. Tapi musuh di layar tidak kunjung mati. "Kok tidak bisa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil melihat ujung pistolnya.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat polos saat itu. "Begini," kata Mingyu yang sudah pindah di belakang Wonwoo dan memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo dari belakang untuk memperagakan cara menembak yang benar.

Wonwoo meronta dan menyikut Mingyu. Pipinya dihiasi rona merah samar. "Jangan modus Kim!" serunya setelah berhasil mendorong Mingyu dan berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam dan meletakkan pistolnya asal-asalan. Ia melupakan _game_ nya begitu saja.

"Jangan GR dong _noona_. Aku hanya memperagakan cara menembak yang benar," elak Mingyu.

"Kau bisa mencontohkannya dari caramu bermain. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan dan aku memperhatikanmu!"

Mingyu dengan wajah tidak terima ingin membalas perkataan Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo mendahuluinya. "Apa?" tantangnya. "Tidak terima?"

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya dan mencoba bersabar menghadapi gadis di hadapannya itu. Ia tersenyum miris. Mungkin kalimat wanita selalu benar itu memang benar adanya. "Tidak Tuan Putri. Maafkan hamba."

Wonwoo mendengus.

"Tidak dilanjut?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kau saja yang main. Aku melihat."

Mingyu melanjutkan permainan sementara Wonwoo memperhatikan layar, sesekali curi-curi pandang memperhatikan wajah Mingyu.

Dari jarak beberapa meter dari tempat Mingyu, Jihoon dan Soonyoung diam-diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Kimmmm!" seru Jihoon geram. Ia hampir saja akan berlari dan memukul Mingyu kalau tidak ditahan oleh Soonyoung.

"Santai Ji, Wonwoo sudah memarahinya," kata Soonyoung mencoba menenangkan Jihoon. "Ayo main, mumpung di sini."

Jihoon menghela napas dan mencoba menenangkan diri. "Main apa?"

Soonyoung menunjuk salah satu _game_ di dalam tempat yang agak gelap dan semitertutup. Agar bisa memperhatikan Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan leluasa, dan juga sebenarnya Soonyoung ingin modus dengan Jihoon sih. Jihoon mengangguk dan mengikuti Soonyoung yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Lalu keduanya asyik bermain hingga melupakan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu sudah menyelesaikan _game_ nya dan mengembalikan pistol pada tempatnya. "Mau main apa lagi?"

"Terserah kau Kim."

"Basket?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua menuju bagian belakang _game center_. Beberapa mesin permainan basket berjajar di sana. Mingyu menggesek kartunya pada salah satu mesin dan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk bermain. Wonwoo melempar bolanya asal menuju _ring_ ketika _game_ dimulai.

Mingyu gemas melihat cara bermain Wonwoo. Ia yang berdiri di dekat Wonwoo pindah ke belakang gadis itu lalu memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo yang sedang memegang bola dan membenarkan _gesture_ nya. Bola dilempar menuju _ring_ dan langsung masuk. "Begitu _noona_ caranya."

Wonwoo jengkel. Ia mendorong Mingyu lalu mengambil bola dan melemparnya ke dahi lebar Mingyu yang terlihat tidak santai karena poninya ia tata sedemikian rupa agar memperlihatkan dahinya. Bola memantul dan Wonwoo menangkapnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_.

"Sakit _noona_ ," rintih Mingyu sambil mengusap dahinya.

Wonwoo tertawa puas. Ia ikut mengusap dahi Mingyu dan jari mereka bersentuhan. "Sakit ya?" tanyanya sok prihatin akan keadaan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk dengan wajah sedih.

"Rasakan!" seru Wonwoo senang dan kembali memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_ , meninggalkan Mingyu yang memegangi dahinya dan meraung dalam hati. _Game_ berakhir lalu Wonwoo membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Mingyu yang masih mengusap-usap dahinya yang terlihat memerah dan tertawa kecil. "Masih sakit?"

Mingyu mengangguk dengan wajah merengut. Ia tampak seperti anak kecil sekarang.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan mengusap-usap dahi Mingyu. "Maaf."

"Cium dulu biar sembuh."

Senyum Wonwoo menghilang. "Kau mau kulempar dengan bola lagi?"

Mingyu terkekeh. "Bercanda, _noona_. Mau main apa lagi?"

"Terserah kau."

Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah menyelesaikan _game_ nya. Lalu gadis mungil itu menyadari kalau ia tidak melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu di manapun. "Soon. Wonwoo hilang," katanya panik.

"Ji…"

"Wonwoo hilang," ulang Jihoon sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Wonwoo.

"Ji!" seru Soonyoung sambil menangkup wajah Jihoon.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tepat di matanya.

"Percaya pada Mingyu, oke? Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—"

"Wonwoo sudah besar, kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Dan _please_ , percaya pada Mingyu sekali ini saja. Ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk dengan enggan dan melepas tangan Soonyoung dari wajahnya.

"Ayo _dance battle_ ," ajak Soonyoung sambil menarik Jihoon ke mesin permainan _dance_ yang ada di sana. Setelahnya, mereka tidak mengikuti Mingyu dan Wonwoo lagi dan malah asyik sendiri.

" _Noona_ , main itu yuk," ajak Mingyu sambil menarik Wonwoo ke mesin capit boneka.

Mingyu menggesek kartu lalu menggerakkan stik agar pencapit bergeser. Mingyu menekan tombol ketika merasa pencapit sudah berada di atas salah satu boneka yang tempatnya strategis. Lelaki itu mengerang ketika boneka tidak berhasil diambil oleh pencapit. Wonwoo tertawa kecil melihat Mingyu. "Mau coba?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Mingyu menggesek kartunya lalu Wonwoo mulai menggerakkan stiknya.

"Kurang ke kanan _noona_ ," kata Mingyu lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Wonwoo dan menggerakkan stik ke kanan.

"Itu sudah pas Kim!" seru Wonwoo tidak terima dan menggerakkan stik ke kiri. Kemudian Wonwoo melirik Mingyu.

"Apa?"

"Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Mingyu menjauhkan tangannya dan cengar-cengir. "Maaf."

Wonwoo mendelik lalu menekan tombol agar pencapit turun mengambil boneka. Wonwoo berdecak kesal karena pencapit gagal mengambil boneka dan meninggalkan mesin capit boneka itu. Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo dan mengajak gadis itu untuk mencoba satu per satu mainan yang ada di sana. Setelah mencoba hampir semua permainan di _game center_ itu, Mingyu bertanya, "Masih mau main lagi? Atau mau pindah tempat?"

"Kau janji membelikanku _crepes_."

Mingyu mengangguk dan mengajak Wonwoo ke _stand_ yang menjual crepes. Keduanya memesan dan menunggu sampai pesanan jadi setelah itu mencari tempat duduk.

"Mau coba?" tawar Wonwoo setelah duduk di hadapan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya. Gadis di hadapannya memang sangat tidak terduga, kadang bisa sangat galak dan bisa juga jadi manis.

"Mau tidak? Sebelum aku berubah pikiran," kata Wonwoo sambil menarik _crepes_ nya perlahan.

Mingyu dengan cepat menarik tangan Wonwoo dan memakan _crepes_ gadis itu sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sekali mendayung, dua, tiga pulau terlampaui. Setelah memakan satu gigit Mingyu belum juga melepaskan tangan Wonwoo.

"Puas pegang-pegangnya?" sindir Wonwoo.

Mingyu segera menjauhkan tangannya. "Maaf."

Wonwoo memakan _crepes_ nya dengan lahap.

" _Noona_ mau coba punyaku?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyodorkan _crepes_ nya.

Wonwoo memegang _crepes_ Mingyu dan mematahkannya sedikit.

"Mana terasa _noona_. Gigit saja."

Wonwoo mengambil _crepes_ dari tangan Mingyu dan menggigitnya lalu mengembalikannya pada lelaki itu. "Lebih enak punyamu."

"Mau tukar?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

" _Noona_ jurusan Sastra Korea ya?" tanya Mingyu. "Enak di sana?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ya begitulah. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana di _Biological Sciences_?"

"Lumayan merepotkan." Mingyu terkekeh. "Kenapa dulu ambil jurusan itu?"

"Aku suka membaca. Lumayan di jurusan itu jadi banyak bacaan baru."

"Begitu."

Selanjutnya, mereka memakan _crepes_ masing-masing tanpa percakapan apapun. Setelah _crepes_ mereka habis Mingyu bertanya, "Mau kemana lagi?"

"Toko buku!" seru Wonwoo riang dengan wajah datarnya.

Mingyu mengangguk dan mengikuti Wonwoo menuju ke toko buku.

"Kenapa suka membaca?" tanya Mingyu setelah mereka ada di toko buku.

Wonwoo yang sedang membaca sinopsis salah satu buku menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Mingyu. "Memang suka harus butuh alasan?" ucapnya lalu mengembalikan buku yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula lalu beranjak meninggalkan Mingyu untuk melihat buku lain.

Mingyu mengikuti gadis itu.

Wonwoo melihat-lihat isi rak buku di sekelilingnya. Ia mendekati salah satu rak dan menatap buku yang berada pada rak paling atas. Gadis itu berjinjit dan berusaha untuk mengambil buku itu. Walaupun ia memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata, tangannya tidak mampu menggapainya karena rak itu cukup tinggi dan buku itu terlalu menjorok ke dalam.

Dari belakang Wonwoo, Mingyu mengambil buku yang diincar Wonwoo lalu memukul pelan kepala gadis itu dengan buku yang diambilnya. "Tinggal minta tolong saja apa susahnya."

Pipi Wonwoo memerah samar, lalu ia mengambil buku dari tangan Mingyu. " _Thanks_ ," ucapnya pelan. Wonwoo membaca sinopsis buku itu lalu meletakkannya kembali pada rak. Setelahnya, gadis itu mengelilingi toko buku dan Mingyu mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Masih mau makan?" tanya Mingyu saat mereka berada di depan toko buku setelah puas mengelilingi toko buku itu.

"Memang sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengecek jam pada ponselnya. "Jam tujuh."

"Masih kenyang, jajan saja."

"Jajan apa?"

"Terserah."

" _Froyo_ mau?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Lalu mereka pergi ke _stand_ yang menjual _froyo_.

"Mau rasa apa?" tanya Mingyu saat berada di depan meja kasir.

"Terserah."

"Jangan terserah terus dong _noona_ ," kata Mingyu gemas. "Pilih sana," lanjutnya sambil mendorong Wonwoo pelan untuk menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Satu _cup_ saja ya? Bagi dua, aku masih kenyang."

Mingyu mengangguk.

Wonwoo menyebutkan pesanannya lalu Mingyu membayar. Setelah itu mereka mencari tempat duduk dan mulai memakan _froyo_ mereka dalam diam. " _Noona_ pernah pacaran? Atau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Wonwoo yang sejak tadi melihat orang berlalu-lalang menatap Mingyu dan menggeleng. "Mantanmu berapa?"

Mingyu meringis. "Tidak ingat ada berapa."

"Dasar _playboy_ ," gumam Wonwoo pelan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," kata Wonwoo lalu memakan _froyo_ nya. "Kenapa tidak pacaran dengan Jeonghan- _eonni_?"

"Dianya yang tidak mau."

"Kau buaya sih. Pantas kalau Jeonghan- _eonni_ tidak mau."

Mingyu meringis.

"Tobat sana. Kasihan perempuan yang kau dekati. Sering minum alkohol juga tidak baik."

"Kau perhatian sekali _noona_ , aku jadi terharu."

"Jangan mengada-ada. Aku hanya bilang begitu sebagai _sunbae_ yang baik Kim."

"Terserah apa katamu _noona_ , pokoknya aku senang kau memperhatikanku."

Wonwoo memelototi Mingyu.

"Masih mau lihat-lihat?" tanya Mingyu setelah memakan suapan terakhir dan mengabaikan Wonwoo yang memelototinya.

"Aku mau pulang saja."

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Mingyu.

"Boleh."

"Tumben tidak menolak?"

"Aku sedang malas berdebat. Kalaupun aku menolak, kau pasti akan memaksa."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Aku naik motor, tidak apa-apa?"

"Terserah kau mau naik apa Kim, kau mengantarku dengan selamat aku berterima kasih kok."

Pemuda Kim itu tersenyum. "Ayo," katanya lalu berjalan ke tempat parkir diikuti oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu menyerahkan helm pada Wonwoo dan memakai helmnya lalu menaiki motornya setelah sampai di parkiran. Lalu Wonwoo naik ke motor Mingyu dengan bertumpu pada pundak lelaki itu.

Mingyu mengeluarkan karcis dari dompetnya. Tapi Mingyu tak kunjung menjalankan motornya.

"Kenapa Kim? Motormu rusak?"

"Motorku tidak ada pegangannya, kau tidak mau pegangan di mana gitu?" Kode keras dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendengus lalu mendorong Mingyu. Kemudian ia membawa tangannya ke pinggang Mingyu. "Puas kau, buaya?!"

Mingyu tertawa lalu men _starter_ motornya. "Siap Tuan Putri?"

"Ya."

Lalu Mingyu melajukan motornya ke apartemen Wonwoo. Setelah sampai di apartemen, Wonwoo turun dan memberikan helm yang dipakainya pada Mingyu. Kemudian Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo agar gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya dan ia membetulkan rambut Wonwoo yang sedikit berantakan akibat memakai helm.

Pipi Wonwoo merona samar. " _Thanks_."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Kapan-kapan aku boleh mengajakmu jalan lagi?"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Hati-hati."

"Selamat malam Tuan Putri. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak. Mimpi indah ya," kata Mingyu lalu meninggalkan apartemen Wonwoo.

.

Doyoon memasuki restoran bersama Myunghoon dan sedang melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk ketika pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh seorang pemuda. Doyoon menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget dan berusaha melepas cengkeraman tangan pemuda itu. "S-Seungcheol," desisnya.

"Dodo!" seru perempuan dari belakang Seungcheol dengan riang—Yoon Jeonghan.

Seungcheol yang akhirnya sadar kalau ia sedang bersama Jeonghan mengendurkan cengkeramannya pada tangan Doyoon. Lalu menatap Myunghoon dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Doyoon memaksakan seulas senyum dan menarik tangannya. "Han- _ie_."

"Sudah dapat tempat duduk?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menggamit lengan Seungcheol.

Doyoon melirik tangan Jeonghan pada lengan Seungcheol sekilas dan menatap mata Jeonghan lagi—berusaha untuk tidak terganggu. "Belum."

"Duduk bersama?" tanya Jeonghan. "Boleh 'kan Cheol?" lanjutnya meminta persetujuan Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengangguk.

Doyoon menatap Myunghoon. "Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja."

Jeonghan tersenyum kemudian memilih tempat duduk kosong. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Seungcheol. Doyoon di depan Jeonghan dan Myunghoon di depan Seungcheol. Seorang pelayan menyerahkan buku menu dan meninggalkan mereka.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di kursi masing-masing, Doyoon berbisik kepada Myunghoon. "Jangan bilang kalau aku calon istri Seungcheol dan berpura-puralah kau belum mengenal Seungcheol. Jeonghan tidak tahu."

Myunghoon mengangguk dan Doyoon menjauhkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kepada Jeonghan.

Seungcheol geram melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan berusaha menekan amarahnya.

Jeonghan mengulas senyum penuh arti. "Kau belum mengenalkannya pada kami."

"Pesan dulu bagaimana? Nanti kukenalkan."

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Myunghoon kepada Doyoon dengan penuh perhatian.

Doyoon melihat-lihat menu yang ada kemudian menunjuk menu yang ingin dimakannya.

Seungcheol jadi tidak fokus pada buku menunya dan sesekali melirik Myunghoon dan Doyoon.

"Cheol- _ah_ , makan apa?" tanya Jeonghan pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menoleh dan tergagap. "O-oh. Samakan saja denganmu." Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

"Kalian sudah tahu mau makan apa?" tanya Myunghoon kepada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, Jeonghan mengangguk. Lalu Myunghoon memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Doyoon memperkenalkan Myunghoon kepada Jeonghan. "Ini Myunghoon- _oppa_. Asisten dosenku saat di Amerika. Kolegaku juga."

"Lee Myunghoon. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," kata Myunghoon sambil tersenyum.

"Yoon Jeonghan, sahabat Doyoon saat SMA, senang bertemu denganmu _oppa_ ," kata Jeonghan sambil mengulum senyum.

Myunghoon tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Doyoon bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Jeonghan memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak menceritakan yang jelek-jelek pada _oppa_ mu 'kan?"

Gadis Jang itu meringis. "Tentu saja tidak."

Jeda sesaat, kemudian Jeonghan menyenggol Seungcheol karena tak kunjung memperkenalkan dirinya. Seungcheol memutar bola mata malas dan menolehkan wajahnya. Jeonghan menyenggolnya lagi. "Seungcheol. Senang juga bertemu denganmu," katanya malas.

" _Namchin_?" tanya Jeonghan kepada Doyoon tanpa suara.

Doyoon menggeleng.

Jeonghan menatap Doyoon tidak percaya.

"Serius, bukan," kata Doyoon tanpa suara juga.

Lalu kedua gadis itu bergosip, mulai dari _fashion_ sampai teman mereka zaman SMA dulu. Myunghoon beberapa kali menimpali percakapan Jeonghan dan Doyoon, terkadang beradu tatap pula dengan Seungcheol yang menatap Myunghoon dengan jengkel.

Pesanan datang dan mereka mulai makan ditemani celotehan kedua gadis cantik dan tatapan tajam dari dua lelaki yang duduk berhadapan itu.

"Do…" panggil Myunghoon.

"Ya?" sahut Doyoon sambil menatap Myunghoon.

"Itu…" kata Myunghoon sambil menatap sayuran yang sejak tadi disingkirkan Doyoon dan gadis itu secara bergantian.

Doyoon cengar-cengir.

"Ayo dimakan."

"Tidak suka," kata Doyoon sedikit merajuk.

Myunghoon menyumpit sayuran dari piring Doyoon dan membawanya ke depan mulut Doyoon. "Makan."

"Tidak mau," kata Doyoon sambil merengut dan menjauhkan kepalanya.

Myunghoon memajukan sayuran ke depan mulut Doyoon sambil memelototi gadis itu.

Doyoon dengan wajah masam memakan sayuran yang disumpit Myunghoon.

Seungcheol yang sedang menghabiskan sisa makanannya melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan perasaan jengkel setengah mati. Ia membanting sendok dan garpunya ke piring sampai mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup keras. "Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Jeonghan yang sejak tadi tersenyum penuh arti melihat Doyoon dan Myunghoon menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan aneh. Sementara Doyoon tersedak dan buru-buru menyedot minumannya.

"Aku bayar dulu," kata Myunghoon lalu berdiri.

"Ah, ini _oppa_ ," ucap Jeonghan sambil buru-buru mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya.

"Bayarnya nanti saja," kata Myunghoon dan meninggalkan meja yang mereka duduki.

Jeonghan mengangguk dan menatap Doyoon dengan pandangan curiga. "Do…"

"Hm?"

Jeonghan tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak… Tidak apa-apa."

Seungcheol sudah kembali dari toilet. Ia mendudukkan diri sambil bersedekap dan menatap Doyoon.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung. Doyoon menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Seungcheol. Doyoon merasa bersyukur ketika Myunghoon sudah kembali. Lalu mereka berempat berjalan meninggalkan restoran itu setelah membagi tagihan. Doyoon dan Jeonghan berjalan duluan sementara Myunghoon dan Seungcheol di belakang mereka cukup jauh.

"Jangan dekati Doyoon lagi," kata Seungcheol dengan nada dingin dan rendah.

Myunghoon mendengus. "Apa hakmu berkata begitu?"

"Aku calon suaminya!"

"Apakah pantas kau disebut calon suami jika berselingkuh di belakangnya?" tanya Myunghoon dengan tenang.

Seungcheol geram dan menarik kerah kemeja Myunghoon. "Jangan macam-macam!" desisnya.

"Kau yang jangan macam-macam dan jangan membuat keributan di sini jika tidak mau ketahuan Jeonghan!" kata Myunghoon dingin dan melepas tangan Seungcheol dari kerahnya sebelum dilihat oleh Doyoon dan Jeonghan. Malu juga dilihat oleh pengunjung lain yang sudah menatap mereka. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan merebut Doyoon darimu jika kau tidak segera memutuskan Jeonghan!" lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Seungcheol dan mendekati Doyoon.

Seungcheol menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan mengikuti Myunghoon.

"Kami pulang dulu ya," pamit Jeonghan saat mereka berada di depan restoran.

"Sampai jumpa Han," kata Doyoon sambil tersenyum. "Dan Seungcheol- _ssi_ ," lanjutnya.

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk dan menatap tajam Myunghoon.

Jeonghan melambaikan tangan lalu menggamit tangan Seungcheol dan meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju motor Seungcheol.

Doyoon membalas lambaian tangan Jeonghan. Senyumnya sirna digantikan wajah mendungnya ketika Seungcheol dan Jeonghan meninggalkan mereka. " _Oppa_ ," lirihnya lalu menatap Myunghoon dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menarik bagian depan kemeja lelaki itu.

Tanpa diminta, Myunghoon menarik Doyoon ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku di sini," katanya sambil mengelus kepala Doyoon.

Doyoon balas memeluk Myunghoon. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan tangis. "Apakah aku salah menyimpan perasaan pada Seungcheol selama bertahun-tahun?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak salah," jawab Myunghoon dengan tetap mengelus kepala Doyoon untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Kenapa harus Jeonghan yang berpacaran dengan Seungcheol? Kenapa harus sahabatku sendiri? Kenapa?" tanya Doyoon dengan suara parau. Air matanya mulai menetes.

Myunghoon hanya diam dan tetap mengelus kepala Doyoon dengan sayang. Ia merasa sakit melihat gadis itu menangisi lelaki bodoh seperti Seungcheol. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Kembali ke kantor ya?"

Doyoon mengangguk lalu melepas pelukannya. Gadis Jang itu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. "Maaf dan terima kasih."

Myunghoon tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Doyoon. Lalu mereka berdua memasuki mobil Myunghoon dan lelaki itu mengantar Doyoon ke kantornya.

.

TBC

.

Lah kok pada ga percaya gitu sih kalo Mingry itu Jun yang jadi bottom? Lol. Saya sih penganut bot!Jun kalo sama Mingming ya.

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :)


	8. Chapter 7

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Fall For You © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

 **Note: Rated M for nightlife, mention of light rape, and alcohol. Lelaki kardus bertebaran, siapkan foto bias dan asupan gula berlebih untuk mengurangi iritasi hati setelah membaca ini.**

.

Ketika kelas selesai, seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang dan berkacamata bernama Jeon Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari siapa pun yang ia kenal dan menemukan dua temannya. Setelah selesai membeli minum, ia menghampiri meja yang diduduki oleh dua temannya itu.

"Kemarin ke mana pendek?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mendorong kepala Jihoon.

"Won," desis Soonyoung tidak terima karena pacarnya diperlakukan demikian oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak pendek, wanita tiang! Kau saja yang kelebihan kalsium," kata Jihoon jengkel sambil menarik rambut panjang Wonwoo yang digerai.

Wonwoo mengaduh. Ia memukul pelan tangan Jihoon lalu mengacak rambut gadis itu. Kemudian Wonwoo mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jihoon.

"Jangan abaikan aku!" seru Soonyoung jengkel.

"Oh, ada Soonyoung. _Annyeong_!" sapa Wonwoo dengan wajah datar.

Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibir sementara Jihoon tertawa melihat ekspresi Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana kemarin kencannya Won?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Oh… Jadi kau yang merencanakan ini, hm? Boleh kubunuh pacarmu Ji?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Silakan. Terus buang ke Selat Korea saja."

"Jahatnya Ji…" kata Sooyoung dengan nada sedih. "Jadi bagaimana kencannya?"

"Ya begitu-begitu saja," jawab Wonwoo cuek.

"Mingyu tidak asyik ya?" tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Ah, sudah tidak usah dibahas," kata Wonwoo. Rona merah samar menghiasi pipinya.

"Ada yang malu nih," goda Soonyoung.

"Berisik Kwon." Wonwoo mendelik lalu berdiri, siap untuk pulang ke apartemennya. "Aku pulang dulu."

Soonyoung terkekeh. "Hati-hati, Won."

" _Bye_ , Won," ujar Jihoon.

" _Bye_ ," kata Wonwoo lalu ia meninggalkan kantin.

.

"Mingyu- _ya_ ," panggil seorang perempuan ketika melihat Mingyu keluar dari area kampusnya.

"Oh, kau," kata Mingyu—bahkan Mingyu lupa siapa nama perempuan itu. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Katanya janji akan menghubungi dan berkencan denganku," kata perempuan itu sambil mendekati Mingyu dan memeluk tangannya.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh ya?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Sudah satu bulan berlalu kau bahkan tak menghubungiku sama sekali."

Mingyu jadi bengong dibuatnya. Walaupun sering bersenang-senang dengan wanita di klub malam, ia jarang sekali meminta kontak mereka kalau tidak begitu akrab. "Mungkin kau salah orang Nona," ujar Mingyu sambil berusaha melepas tangan gadis itu.

"Tidak. Kau Kim Mingyu 'kan?" Gadis itu makin mempererat pelukannya pada tangan Mingyu.

"Iya, aku Kim Mingyu. Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu pada gadis mana pun dan tolong lepaskan aku," kata Mingyu yang masih berusaha menjauhkan gadis itu.

"Maaf Nona, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu? Dia pacarku," kata seorang gadis dengan nada dingin sambil menggamit lengan Mingyu yang bebas.

Mingyu menatap gadis berambut panjang dan berkacamata itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Jeon Wonwoo mengakuinya sebagai pacar!

"Katamu kau tidak punya pacar?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ayo sayang, kita pulang sekarang," ajak Wonwoo sambil menarik Mingyu.

"Ah ya, ini pacarku. Dan permisi, aku akan pulang sekarang," kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu dengan tidak rela melepas tangan Mingyu dan membiarkannya pergi bersama Wonwoo.

Ketika mereka sudah berjalan agak jauh, Wonwoo dengan perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan Mingyu dengan sigap menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih _noona_ ," ujar Mingyu.

"Ini caramu berterima kasih Kim?" desis Wonwoo dengan wajah memerah sambil mengangkat tangannya yang digenggam Mingyu dan melirik lelaki itu.

Mingyu cengar-cengir. "Sampai tempat parkir saja _noona_."

Wonwoo menghela napas. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Aku antar pulang ya?"

"Hm."

Mingyu tersenyum dan bersorak dalam hati.

.

Sementara itu di hari yang sama, Jeonghan pergi ke café yang berada di dekat kampusnya setelah kelasnya selesai. Ketaka ia sudah berada di dalam café, matanya bertemu dengan mata Jisoo yang sedang melayani pelanggan dan Jeonghan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia mendekati meja kasir untuk mengantri.

"Selamat sore, mau pesan apa Cheonsa?" tanya Jisoo setelah giliran Jeonghan tiba.

"Hong Jisoo belum ada di daftar menu ya?"

Jisoo tertawa pelan. "Belum ada Cheonsa. Jadi mau pesan apa?"

"Salted Caramel satu. Dan Hong Jisoo setelah _shift_ nya selesai."

Jisoo tersenyum. "Ada lagi?"

"Itu saja."

"Totalnya ₩4.850."

Jeonghan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Jisoo.

"Ini kembaliannya, terima kasih, ditunggu ya pesanannya," kata Jisoo sambil menyerahkan uang kembalian kepada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menerima kembaliannya dan tersenyum lalu mencari tempat duduk kosong.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, _shift_ Jisoo selesai dan sekarang ia sedang duduk di depan Jeonghan sambil mengerjakan laporannya. Lalu ia menatap Jeonghan karena tangan gadis itu memegang rambutnya.

"Ah maaf," ucap Jeonghan sambil menjauhkan tangannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ada sesuatu di rambutku?"

Jeonghan menggeleng. "Rambutmu terlihat halus, aku jadi ingin memegangnya."

Jisoo mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Jisoo berbunyi. " _Hello_?"

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo dengan pandangan kagum. Jisoo sedang berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris dengan fasih.

"Kau bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris?" tanya Jeonghan setelah Jisoo menutup teleponnya.

"Aku lahir di Los Angeles."

"Wow. Kalau begitu kau punya nama barat?"

Jisoo mengangguk. "Joshua."

"Oke, mulai sekarang kau akan kupanggil Joshuji!" seru Jeonghan senang.

Jisoo tertawa kecil. "Apa-apaan itu. Dan siapa namamu? Aku rasa Cheonsa bukan nama aslimu."

Jeonghan sedikit terkejut. "Kau tidak tahu namaku? Atau temanmu tidak pernah menunjukkan fotoku?"

Jisoo mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau terkenal?"

"Mungkin," jawab Jeonghan ragu. "Aku tidak menyangka ada juga yang tidak mengetahuiku."

"Begitu." Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jisoo- _ya_."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika pacarku terlihat seperti memiliki hubungan dengan sahabatku?"

Entah kenapa Jisoo merasa kecewa ketika mendengar Jeonghan sudah memiliki kekasih. "Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung kepada mereka?"

"Aku sudah pernah bertanya. Tapi tadi saat makan siang, aku bertemu dengannya dan mereka semakin mencurigakan."

"Mencurigakan bagaimana?"

"Ya seperti itu. Seungcheol tiba-tiba marah ketika Myunghoon- _oppa_ menyuapi Doyoon. Seungcheol itu pacarku, Doyoon sahabatku dan Myunghoon- _oppa_ adalah temannya Doyoon." Jeonghan menyeruput minumannya. "Lalu aku juga melihat Seungcheol menarik kerah Myunghoon- _oppa_ ketika pulang."

"Itu sudah jelas ada apa-apanya."

"Begitu ya?" gumam Jeonghan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Jisoo ikut mengangguk. "Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Jisoo sambil membereskan laporannya. "Aku sudah selesai."

"Oh, boleh," kata Jeonghan lalu menghabiskan minumannya yang tersisa.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Nanti pacarmu marah."

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Santai saja."

Jisoo ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

.

"Masuk," kata Doyoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop saat mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Permisi Nona, Tuan Choi menjemput Anda dan sedang menunggu di lobi," ujar seorang perempuan yang merupakan sekretaris Doyoon setelah ia mendekati meja kerja Doyoon.

Doyoon melirik jam yang berada di mejanya. Pukul enam lebih. "Suruh tunggu sebentar. Setelah ini aku akan bersiap-siap."

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Baik Nona."

Setelahnya, Doyoon mematikan laptop dan mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu turun ke lobi untuk menemui Seungcheol.

Sesampainya di lobi, Doyoon mendekati Seungcheol namun tidak menyapanya apalagi tersenyum. Seungcheol yang melihat Doyoon mendekat juga tidak menyapanya dan ia hanya memberikan kode kepada Doyoon untuk mengikutinya ke tempat parkir.

Tak ada yang membuka suara, sampai mobil keluar dari kantor Doyoon. Seungcheol sempat pulang ke rumah untuk mengganti motor dengan mobilnya, ia merasa gengsi jika menjemput pemilik kantor dengan motor. Apalagi statusnya calon tunangan Doyoon. Akhirnya Seungcheol membuka suara ketika mobil berhenti akibat _traffic light_ yang menunjukkan lampu merah. "Hubunganmu dengan Myunghoon itu seperti apa?"

"Cuma teman," jawab Doyoon sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Teman macam apa sampai menyuapi dan memelukmu begitu."

Doyoon tidak menanggapi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan dekati dia lagi."

"Kenapa kau marah dan melarangku? Aku bahkan tidak marah kepadamu saat tahu kau pacaran dengan Jeonghan dan melihat kalian bermesraan di depanku." Air mata Doyoon mulai meleleh. Ia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Jauhi Myunghoon, aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengannya," kata Seungcheol setelah sampai di kediaman keluarga Jang.

"Kau egois Cheol." Doyoon buru-buru melepas sabuk pengaman dan turun dari mobil Seungcheol.

Seungcheol juga turun dari mobil. Ia setengah berlari mengejar Doyoon dan mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Do…"

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Doyoon sambil menepis tangan Seungcheol dan menatapnya tajam. Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya ketika pagar rumahnya terbuka dan langsung berlari menuju kamar. Membuat Nyonya Jang terkejut ketika mendengar pintu kamar yang dibanting Doyoon. Sementara Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya kasar dan masuk ke mobilnya, tak lupa membanting pintu dan memukul setirnya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan dengan menjadikan Jeonghan sebagai pacarnya.

.

Doyoon buru-buru menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Masuk _eomma_."

Nyonya Jang membuka pintu kamar Doyoon lalu mendekati putrinya. "Doyoon- _ie_ kenapa?" tanya Nyonya Jang sambil mengelus kepala Doyoon dengan sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa _eomma_ ," jawab Doyoon dan memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Bertengkar dengan Seungcheol?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis. Mataku kemasukan debu."

Nyonya Jang terus mengelus kepala Doyoon dan mencoba mempercayai perkataan Doyoon, walaupun Nyonya Jang tahu putrinya berbohong. "Tuan dan Nyonya Choi mengajak makan malam hari ini. Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap."

Duh, Doyoon malas harus bertemu dengan Seungcheol lagi. "Boleh aku tidak ikut?" tanyanya memelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Sedang malas keluar rumah _eomma_."

"Alasan macam apa itu. Kau sedang menghindari Seungcheol ya?"

"Tidak kok." Doyoon buru-buru menggeleng. "Boleh ya tidak ikut?" tanyanya sambil memeluk Nyonya Jang.

"Ada apa? Biasanya juga semangat kalau bertemu Seungcheol."

Doyoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan merengut.

Nyonya Jang mengacak rambut putrinya. "Cepat mandi sana," katanya lalu meninggalkan kamar Doyoon.

Doyoon dengan malas turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

.

Doyoon dan orangtuanya memasuki restoran dan menuju ke meja yang sudah ditempati oleh keluarga Choi. Mereka memesan makanan lalu berbincang-bincang, minus Seungcheol dan Doyoon. Seungcheol terkadang melihat Doyoon yang duduk di depannya sementara Doyoon mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mata mereka bertemu atau pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Doyoon- _ah_ ," panggil Tuan Choi.

"Ya?" Doyoon menatap Tuan Choi.

"Matamu merah, habis menangis?" tanya Tuan Choi, membuat Seungcheol menegang di tempat duduknya.

Doyoon tersenyum. "Tidak _ahjussi_ , hanya kurang tidur. Banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

"Begitu. Lalu kenapa dari tadi kalian diam saja? Sedang bertengkar?" tanya Tuan Choi lagi.

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja," jawab Doyoon. "Aku ke toilet sebentar," pamitnya.

"Aku juga," pamit Seungcheol lalu mengikuti Doyoon.

Dua pasangan paruh baya itu menatap kepergian Seungcheol dan Doyoon lalu saling bertatapan. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

Seungcheol tidak benar-benar ke toilet. Ia hanya mengikuti Doyoon dan menunggu di luar. "Do," panggilnya saat Doyoon sudah keluar dari toilet.

"Oh!" Doyoon sedikit terkejut mendapati Seungcheol menunggunya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Doyoon mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo kembali," ajak Seungcheol sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Doyoon hanya menatap tangan Seungcheol dan mengabaikan uluran tangan lelaki itu—membuat Seungcheol tersenyum sedih. Doyoon berjalan terlebih dahulu lalu Seungcheol mengikutinya.

Ketika Seungcheol dan Doyoon kembali, makanan sudah datang dan dua keluarga itu memulai makan malam mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Tuan Choi sambil menatap Doyoon lalu menatap Seungcheol.

"Seperti kata Doyoon tadi, kami baik-baik saja," jawab Seungcheol.

"Kau merasa cocok dengan Doyoon?" tanya Nyonya Jang.

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Syukurlah," kata Nyonya Jang sambil tersenyum lega.

"Lalu kapan kau akan melamar Doyoon?" tanya Nyonya Choi.

Doyoon tersedak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Nyonya Choi. Ia meneguk minumannya hingga tersisa setengah.

Nyonya Jang yang duduk di sebelah Doyoon tersenyum dan mengelus punggung putrinya. "Apakah tidak terlalu cepat? Seungcheol juga baru akan lulus."

Nyonya Choi tertawa. "Aku bercanda."

Lalu Tuan Choi mengganti topik pembicaraan menjadi pekerjaan dan membahasnya bersama Tuan Jang. Para Nyonya bergosip, sedangkan Seungcheol dan Doyoon saling curi pandang. Doyoon jadi salah tingkah ketika tertangkap basah sedang melirik Seungcheol, gadis itu langsung membuang muka dengan wajah memerah. Lalu Seungcheol menceritakan hal lucu kepada Doyoon dan lelaki itu tersenyum lega ketika tawa Doyoon kembali menghiasi paras manisnya.

.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ," kata Mingyu.

Yang ditelepon Mingyu tidak merespon.

"Wonwoo- _noona_?"

"Hm?" sahut Wonwoo malas.

"Sibuk? Apakah aku mengganggu?"

"Kau selalu menggangguku Kim."

Mingyu meringis. "Besok sibuk tidak?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Minseo mau jalan-jalan denganmu."

"Ya."

"Um… _Noona_ … Kau baik-baik saja? Jawabnya irit sekali."

"Aku mengantuk Kim."

"Oh, maaf sudah mengganggu. Tidurlah _noona_."

"Hm."

"Selamat malam, mimpi indah Tuan Putri."

Wonwoo langsung menekan tombol merah dan melempar ponselnya asal. Lalu ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

.

Di hari Minggu pagi menjelang siang, seorang gadis cantik bernama Yoon Jeonghan sedang menunggu temannya yang bernama Jang Doyoon di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul.

"Sudah lama Han?" tanya Doyoon.

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Mau ke mana dulu?"

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Lihat baju saja yuk," ajak Doyoon lalu menggamit tangan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengangguk. Lalu keduanya masuk ke salah satu toko baju terdekat dan memasuki satu per satu toko baju yang ada.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ujar Jeonghan ketika mereka sedang berada ke stand gelato. Mereka lelah dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Apa?"

"Kau dan Seungcheol… Benar tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

Doyoon yang sudah membawa sesendok gelato ke depan mulutnya mengembalikannya pada mangkuk. "Kau curiga Seungcheol selingkuh denganku?"

"Bukan begitu," kata Jeonghan panik.

"Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat di klub," kata Doyoon lalu memakan gelatonya.

"Tapi waktu itu, ada seseorang yang menelepon Seungcheol dengan namamu. Aku mengangkatnya dan langsung dimatikan."

Doyoon tersenyum kaku. "Yang punya nama Doyoon bukan cuma aku, Han."

"Kalau tidak salah nomornya sama dengan yang kau gunakan dulu. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menghapus nomormu. Tapi samar-samar aku ingat kok."

Doyoon berkeringat dingin. "Mungkin kau salah ingat." Sadar dengan kesalahan yang ia perbuat, Doyoon langsung menghubungi Jeonghan dengan ponsel kantornya dan mengaku kalau sudah ganti nomor selang beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu.

Jeonghan menghela napas. Ia menyerah. "Mungkin saja." Perempuan itu meraih tangan Doyoon. "Maafkan aku, karena curiga kepadamu."

Doyoon menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya lalu memakan suapan terakhir. "Setelah ini mau ke mana?"

" _Nail salon_?"

"Oke."

Lalu mereka pergi menuju _nail salon_ dan berkeliling lagi. Setelah keduanya merasa sudah lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Dan sepertinya, Doyoon harus mempertimbangkan perjodohannya dengan Seungcheol. Mungkin ia harus merelakan Seungcheol bersama Jeonghan. Ia harus membicarakan hal itu dengan Seungcheol secepatnya.

.

Masih di hari yang sama, Minseo berlari kecil ke arah Wonwoo ketika melihatnya keluar dari lobi apartemen. Lalu ia memeluk Wonwoo. " _Eonni_!"

"Halo sayang," kata Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Minseo.

"Ayo, Mingyu- _oppa_ sudah menunggu," ujar Minseo dengan semangat berlebih sambil menarik Wonwoo ke mobil.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa dan mengikuti Minseo.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dituju, Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan berjalan di samping gadis itu.

"Aku kira hanya Minseo dan aku."

"Tidak hanya Minseo, aku juga mau jalan-jalan dengan Wonwoo- _noona_ ," kata Mingyu dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat sambil tersenyum dan memeluk tangan Wonwoo.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" seru Wonwoo pelan sambil mencubit pinggang Mingyu.

Mingyu meringis lalu merangkul gadis itu dan berbisik, "Kau mau ketahuan Minseo kalau kita tidak pacaran?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Anak pintar," kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum senang dan mengacak rambut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu dan menarik Minseo untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Kemudian adik Kim Mingyu itu mengajak Wonwoo memasuki toko-toko baju, toko aksesoris, lalu ke _game center_. Lalu Minseo meminta Wonwoo untuk foto bertiga di _photobox_. Awalnya Wonwoo menolak, lalu ia teringat perannya sebagai 'pacar' Mingyu dan akhirnya ia mengiyakan. Minseo tersenyum senang. Hari itu Minseo senang sekali bisa jalan-jalan dengan Wonwoo. Tak terasa hari mulai gelap dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

"Joshuji, Chan, _annyeong_!" sapa Jeonghan ketika melihat Jisoo dan Chan sedang berada di kantin.

" _Annyeong noona_ ," balas Chan.

" _Annyeong_ ," balas Jisoo.

"Boleh bergabung?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jisoo dan Chan mengangguk.

"Titip tas ya, aku beli makan dulu," kata Jeonghan. Ia mengambil dompet dari tasnya lalu meninggalkan Chan dan Jisoo.

"Kau kenal dengan Jeonghan- _noona_ , _hyung_?" tanya Chan.

"Oh, jadi namanya Jeonghan," ujar Jisoo sambil mengangguk paham.

"Dia tidak memberi tahukan namanya padamu?"

"Cheonsa."

Chan geleng-geleng kepala. "Jeonghan- _noona_ memang seperti itu, harap maklum."

Jisoo tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia terkenal ya?"

"Kau tidak tahu Jeonghan- _noona_?" tanya Chan tidak percaya.

Jisoo menggeleng.

"Dia itu tukang gonta-ganti pacar. Dia jadi sering digosipkan karena hal itu." Chan yang melihat Jeonghan mendekati mereka melanjutkan, "Jeonghan- _noona_ kembali, nanti saja dilanjutkan _hyung_."

"Sedang membicarakanku ya?" tanya Jeonghan lalu duduk di sebelah Chan.

"Tidak kok _noona_."

"Makan ya," kata Jeonghan.

"Ya," balas Chan. Sementara Jisoo hanya mengangguk.

"Setelah ini Jisoo mau kemana?"

"Aku masih ada urusan," jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Kalau Chan- _ie_?"

"Masih ada kelas _noona_."

Jeonghan mengangguk paham. "Jisoo kok bisa kenal dengan Chan?"

"Dulu satu organisasi, lalu kami jadi akrab," jawab Jisoo. "Kalau kau, kok bisa tahu Chan?"

Jeonghan tersenyum penuh arti. "Chan _nugu aegi_?"

Chan menatap Jeonghan dengan pandangan memohon. " _Noona_ , _jebal_."

"Chan _nugu aegi_?" ulang Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan- _noona aegi_ ," jawab Chan dengan suara pelan dan ekspresi tidak suka.

Jeonghan tersenyum senang lalu mengacak rambut Chan. "Dulu kami tetangga."

Jisoo tersenyum melihat Jeonghan dan Chan yang tampak manis di matanya.

Lalu setelah Jeonghan menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Chan pamit masuk kelas sementara Jisoo mengantar Jeonghan sampai ke pintu gerbang kampus.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang," kata Jisoo setelah sampai di pintu gerbang.

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula masih siang."

"Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

"Sampai jumpa," balas Jeonghan.

Lalu keduanya pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

.

Wonwoo yang sedang memiliki waktu luang memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku. Ketika sedang melihat-lihat buku, matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal sedang membereskan buku di rak. Wonwoo tersenyum jahil dan berjalan mengendap-endap, ia berhenti di belakang lelaki itu lalu menutup mata lelaki itu dengan tangan.

Lelaki itu meraba-raba tangan yang menutupi matanya. " _Noona_?"

Wonwoo tersenyum dan melepas tangannya. "Kok tahu sih?"

Lelaki dengan nama Jeon Bohyuk itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum. "Tahu dong," katanya sambil mengacak rambut Wonwoo. "Lihat-lihat dulu sana. Nanti aku hubungi kalau _shift_ ku sudah selesai."

"Oke," ujar Wonwoo lalu beranjak untuk melihat buku-buku yang lain.

Dari kejauhan Mingyu yang kebetulan sedang menemani Minseo melihat semuanya. Mingyu kesal, siapa sih lelaki itu. Berani sekali mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo, mana Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia dan tidak menolak. Coba kalau sama Mingyu, Mingyu pasti sudah dipukul atau dicubit. 'Kan Mingyu juga mau diperlakukan manis dan lembut oleh Wonwoo.

" _Oppa_?" panggil Minseo sambil menarik baju Mingyu. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Minseo khawatir karena Mingyu menggertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah sih, tapi aku masih mau lihat-lihat."

"Oke." Mingyu mengangguk dan mengikuti Minseo. Lalu setelah Minseo selesai melihat-lihat dan sedang mengantri untuk membayar belanjaannya, Mingyu melihat Bohyuk menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang menunggu di depan toko buku. Wonwoo tersenyum ketika melihat Bohyuk mendekatinya lalu menggamit tangannya. Mingyu melongo. Dalam hati ia menangis dan ingin menyerah untuk mendekati Wonwoo. Jadi Wonwoo sudah punya pacar, ia tersenyum miris. Lalu Mingyu teringat sesuatu, Wonwoo pernah bilang kalau dia punya adik, mungkin itu adiknya. Tapi melihat interaksi yang dilakukan Wonwoo, Mingyu jadi ragu. Ia jadi penasaran dan ingin menghubungi Soonyoung secepatnya untuk bertanya.

.

Malam itu, Jeonghan yang sedang bosan memutuskan untuk pergi ke klub malam sekaligus menemui Minghao—salah satu bartender yang mengetahui informasi apa pun—untuk menggali informasi tentang Seungcheol dan Doyoon, karena sebenarnya ia tidak percaya ketika Doyoon berkata tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Seungcheol.

"Hao," sapa Jeonghan sambil tersenyum lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bar.

" _Annyeong noona_ , pesan yang biasa?"

Jeonghan mengangguk.

Minghao membuat pesanan Jeonghan sambil sedikit bermain atraksi dengan melempar botol rum dan _cobbler shaker_ —membuat pelanggan di dekat Jeonghan terkagum-kagum akan aksinya. Lalu ia menyodorkan segelas Mojito kepada Jeonghan ketika minuman itu selesai dibuat. "Silakan."

"Terima kasih," kata Jeonghan sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan, _noona_?" tanya Minghao sambil mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru saja dicuci.

"Kau kenal Doyoon? Perempuan yang pernah menjadi DJ di sini?"

Minghao mengangguk. "Ya, aku kenal."

"Dan kau pasti kenal Seungcheol."

"Hanya sekadar tahu, aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya."

"Jadi, apakah mereka memiliki hubungan khusus?"

Minghao menghela napas. "Ini akan menyakitkan _noona_. Yakin mau mendengarnya?"

Jeonghan terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Seungcheol- _hyung_ dijodohkan dengan Doyoon- _noona_."

Jeonghan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Cukup. Tolong jangan dilanjutkan."

Minghao menurut dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Jeonghan akhirnya.

"Saat ia bertemu denganmu."

Tangan Jeonghan yang semula ada di meja bar merosot turun ke pangkuannya. "Begitu…" ujar Jeonghan dengan senyum miris.

Minghao menatap Jeonghan dengan pandangan prihatin.

Jeonghan menghabiskan minumannya yang tersisa kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Minghao. "Terima kasih atas informasinya Hao."

"Sama-sama _noona_." Minghao tersenyum. "Kau baik-baik saja? Mau aku antar?"

Jeonghan memaksakan seulas senyum. "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja," katanya lalu meninggalkan klub malam dengan langkah gontai.

.

TBC

.

Selasa besok bakal update Special White Day, terus gak tau bakal update kapan lagi. White Day dengan berat hati gak ada Meanie lagi ya, mohon bersabar :')

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :)


	9. Special: White Day

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Fall For You © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

 **Note: White Day Special! Cuma ada Soonhoon, Mingry, Docheol, dan Jeongcheol. Boleh diskip bagi yang mencari asupan Meanie (tapi baca author's note yang ada di bawah ya! Saya butuh komentar kalian), dan happy reading bagi yang masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca ini!**

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas. Setelah konsultasi dengan dosennya selesai, Seungcheol melajukan motornya ke kediaman keluarga Jang untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada Doyoon. Setelah memarkirkan motornya di depan rumah Doyoon, Seungcheol menekan bel dan memasuki rumah itu setelah pagar terbuka.

" _Annyeong, ahjumma_ ," sapa Seungcheol sambil tersenyum.

" _Annyeong_ , Seungcheol- _ie_. Ayo masuk," ajak Nyonya Jang.

Lalu Seungcheol mengikuti Nyonya Jang ke dalam rumahnya.

"Doyoon ada?" tanya Seungcheol setelah duduk di sofa.

"Doyoon ada di kantor."

"Begitu," ucap Seungcheol sambil mengangguk paham. "Ini, aku ada bingkisan untuk _ahjumma_ ," lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan tas kertas kepada Nyonya Jang.

"Terima kasih," kata Nyonya Jang sambil tersenyum. "Mau minum apa nak?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," ujar Seungcheol sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya _ahjumma_ , boleh minta alamat kantor Doyoon?"

"Sebentar ya," kata Nyonya Jang lalu meninggalkan Seungcheol dan kembali dengan kertas kecil berisi alamat kantor Doyoon dan secangkir air mineral.

"Terima kasih _ahjumma_. Maaf merepotkanmu," kata Seungcheol lalu meminum air yang sudah disuguhkan Nyonya Jang.

Nyonya Jang tersenyum. "Tidak merepotkan kok."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," kata Seungcheol kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Hati-hati, terima kasih ya bingkisannya," ujar Nyonya Jang dan mengantar kepulangan Seungcheol.

.

"Permisi, Doyoon ada?" tanya Seungcheol kepada resepsionis ketika ia sampai di kantor Doyoon.

"Dari perusahaan apa?" balas sang resepsionis sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku temannya. Choi Seungcheol."

"Sebentar ya, saya panggilkan," kata resepsionis itu dan hendak menghubungi Doyoon.

"Ah tidak perlu dipanggilkan, kalau ada orangnya tolong berikan ini padanya," ujar Seungcheol buru-buru sebelum resepsionis itu menghubungi Doyoon dan memberikan tas kertas yang dibawanya.

"Baik, akan saya sampaikan," kata resepsionis itu masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Terima kasih." Seungcheol tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kantor Doyoon.

.

"Masuk," kata Doyoon saat mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Permisi Nona, ada bingkisan untuk Anda," kata sekretaris Doyoon setelah sampai di depan meja kerja gadis itu. Ia menyodorkan satu tas kertas dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Dari?" tanya Doyoon dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Lelaki tampan. Tuan Choi, pacarmu ya Nona?" goda sekretaris Doyoon.

Doyoon tersipu sambil mengambil tas kertas itu. Ketika ia ingin membuka tas kertas itu, sekretaris Doyoon belum juga meninggalkan ruangan Doyoon. Doyoon berdeham, "Kenapa masih di sini?"

Perempuan itu hanya terkekeh. "Maaf Nona, permisi," katanya lalu meninggalkan ruangan Doyoon.

Doyoon membuka tas kertas itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, sekotak bekal makanan cepat saji dan satu kotak lain yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah muda serta sebuah kartu ucapan.

"Maaf hanya memberimu makanan cepat saji. Tapi jangan lupa makan ya."

Doyoon memutar kursinya dan menutup mulutnya yang tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia berdeham dan memasukkan kotak bekal dan kotak kecil lain ke dalam tas kertasnya. Kemudian Doyoon melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

.

Jihoon jengkel setengah mati, sejak hari Sabtu, Soonyoung susah sekali dihubungi. Soonyoung yang biasanya datang ke apartemen Jihoon pada hari Minggu bahkan tidak datang hari itu. Jihoon tahu kalau pacarnya itu kadang-kadang sibuk karena mengurus organisasinya, tapi biasanya dia akan menghubungi Jihoon, minimal mengirim pesan singkat. Tapi kali ini, telepon saja tidak diangkat lalu lelaki bermarga Kwon itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemen Jihoon dengan wajah tidak berdosa pada hari Selasa.

"Hai cantik, kenapa cemberut begitu?" tanya Soonyoung sambil cengar-cengir.

Jihoon hanya memelototi Soonyoung dan pergi ke ruang tamu, meninggalkan Soonyoung di pintu depan. Lalu Soonyoung mengikutinya.

"Jihoon- _ie_ ," panggil Soonyoung saat ia duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

Jihoon yang sejak tadi pura-pura sibuk memainkan ponselnya menggeser duduknya menjauhi Soonyoung.

"Sayang," kata Soonyoung dan ikut menggeser duduknya. Jihoon menjauh lagi.

"Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon tidak dapat menggeser duduknya lagi karena sudah sampai pada ujung sofa. Ia berdiri dan hendak pergi ke kamarnya, namun tangannya ditarik oleh Soonyoung sehingga ia terduduk lagi di sofa. Lalu Soonyoung mengapit Jihoon di antara dirinya dan pegangan sofa.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tajam—kontras dengan pipinya yang memerah—dan mundur perlahan ketika lelaki itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu dan ikut aku sekarang," kata Soonyoung. Ia menahan kepala Jihoon lalu mengecup bibir gadis itu sekilas kemudian menjauhkan badannya.

Jihoon mengambil bantal sofa lalu memukul Soonyoung. Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum geli melihat pacarnya yang sedang marah.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon ke daerah Café Street untuk membelikannya es krim agar _mood_ gadis itu membaik dan mau berbicara kepada Soonyoung lagi. Lalu, Soonyoung membawa Jihoon ke klub jazz saat hari sudah sore untuk makan malam.

"Masih tidak mau bicara denganku?" tanya Soonyoung setelah pesanan mereka tersaji di meja.

"Kenapa harus? Kau juga tidak mau berbicara denganku sejak kemarin. Ditelepon tidak diangkat, _chat_ juga tidak dibalas," gerutu Jihoon.

"Maaf."

"Maaf, maaf. Bisanya cuma minta maaf."

"Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain minta maaf?"

Jihoon mendengus dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Soonyoung tidak lagi mengajak Jihoon berbicara dan mereka makan tanpa percakapan, hanya ditemani alunan musik jazz yang memenuhi ruangan dan suara para pengunjung lain. Setelah selesai makan, Soonyoung meninggalkan Jihoon dan maju ke panggung.

"Selamat malam para pengunjung sekalian, malam ini aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk pacarku. Untuk Jihoon- _ie_ , _Happy White Day_. Jangan marah lagi, aku mencintaimu," ucap Soonyoung kemudian mulai menyanyikan lagu dengan judul White Day milik salah satu _boyband_ yang sudah diaransemen.

Jihoon masih marah, namun ia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika Soonyoung menyanyikan lagu itu sambil menatapnya intens. Setelah selesai bernyanyi, para pengunjung bertepuk tangan dan menyoraki Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya cengar-cengir lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Masih marah?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Sedikit."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak marah lagi?"

"Jangan mendiamkanku lagi. Kalau kau masih menganggapku sebagai pacarmu jangan abaikan aku."

Soonyoung terkekeh. "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahan untuk mendiamkanmu. Aku hanya balas dendam karena Valentine bulan lalu."

Jihoon mendengus. "Ya tidak usah sampai menghilang begitu Soon."

" _Surprise_ Ji," kata Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

Jihoon akhirnya tersenyum juga.

" _Happy White Day_ ," ucap Soonyoung dan mengecup dahi Jihoon. Lalu Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon untuk pulang.

"Lalu kemarin apa saja yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jihoon saat berada di parkiran.

"Hm?" gumam Soonyoung sambil memberikan helm pada Jihoon. "Main sama Seokmin dan mengurus klub.

Jihoon mendengus dan menekuk wajahnya lagi.

Soonyoung bingung kenapa Jihoon jadi cemberut lagi. "Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

Jihoon lupa kalau Kwon Soonyoung itu perpaduan antara bodoh dan tidak peka. "Kau pacaran dengan Seokmin saja sana," kata Jihoon sambil meletakkan helm pada jok motor Soonyoung. Jihoon itu paling tidak suka kalau Soonyoung dekat-dekat dengan Seokmin. "Aku pulang sendiri," lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang sudah memakai helm melepasnya dan mengejar Jihoon. "Ji!" serunya sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan Jihoon. "Kok marah lagi?"

Jihoon heran, kapan sih pacarnya ini peka. "Aku tidak marah," katanya pelan. Cuma cemburu, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji akan mengurangi waktu bermainku dengan Seokmin," kata Soonyoung. "Ayo pulang, sudah malam," lanjutnya lalu menarik Jihoon menuju motornya.

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, ternyata pacarnya peka juga. "Maaf Soon," kata Jihoon setelah duduk di atas motor Soonyoung.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Soonyoung bingung.

"Aku rasa aku sudah bersikap kekanak-kanakan dengan marah-marah tidak jelas."

Soonyoung terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu artinya kau sayang padaku."

"Siapa bilang? Aku membencimu," kata Jihoon. Beruntung wajahnya tertutup helm dan ia ada di belakang Soonyoung karena Jihoon yakin pipinya memerah sekarang.

Soonyoung hanya tertawa dan melajukan motornya menuju apartemen Jihoon. Dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat.

.

Jun mencuci tangannya di wastafel setelah kegiatannya membersihkan meja makan bekas makan malamnya dengan Mingming selesai. White Day, Jun hanya mengajak Mingming untuk makan malam masakan buatannya di apartemen Jun. Setelah selesai mencuci tangan, Jun memeluk Mingming yang sedang mencuci piring dari belakang.

" _Ge_?" panggil Mingming dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan cuci piringnya.

Jun tidak menjawab.

"Jun- _ge_?" panggil Mingming lagi.

Jun masih diam.

"Junhui."

Sedikit tersentak karena dipanggil dengan nama, akhirnya Jun menyahut, "Hm?"

"Kau melamun," kata Mingming. Ia mencuci tangannya lalu melepas tangan Jun yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan berbalik. "Ada apa?" tanya Mingming sambil mengusap pipi yang lebih tua dengan ibu jari.

Jun memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng.

"Bohong," kata Mingming sambil menarik kedua pipi Jun.

Jun merengut dan memegangi tangan Mingming.

Mingming tersenyum lalu menggendong Jun ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar.

Jun memekik kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingming.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Mingming membaringkan Jun di tempat tidur lalu ia juga merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Jun. Mingming memiringkan badannya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. "Jadi, pria cantikku ini kenapa?"

Jun memiringkan badannya dan menatap Mingming. "Aku tidak cantik."

"Kalau begitu kau manis."

Jun hanya diam dan tidak membalas Mingming, membuat Mingming heran karena biasanya Jun akan merengut atau memukulinya karena dibilang manis atau cantik.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Mingming sambil mengelus kepala Jun.

"Kemarin ke mana?"

"Kerja tugas 'kan."

"Sendirian saja?"

"Dengan temanku, memangnya kenapa?"

Jun menggeleng lalu memunggungi Mingming dan menarik selimut. "Aku mau tidur."

Mingming terkekeh lalu mencium leher Jun. "Cemburu ya?"

Jun reflek membalikkan badannya karena terkejut dan memukul Mingming dengan bantal lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

Mingming tertawa. "Sini lihat aku," katanya sambil menarik Jun untuk berbalik.

"Malas," ucap Jun sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

" _Gege_ sayang." Mingming menarik tangan Jun.

"Tidak mau."

"Junhui." Mingming mengecup tangan Jun.

Jun menyerah dan membalik tubuhnya. Ia menatap Mingming.

"Kemarin apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Mingming sambil memainkan rambut Jun.

"Kalian kerja tugas, terus bercanda lalu dia menempel padamu."

"Namanya—"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Mingming tersenyum geli. "Jangan marah dong. Jangan merusak suasana."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Tapi kau cemburu."

Jun diam. Ia beringsut mendekati Mingming dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Mingming sambil mengelus kepala Jun.

Jun menggeleng.

"Cerita dong, apa yang mengganggumu. Mana aku tahu kalau kau tidak cerita."

"Aku takut," kata Jun akhirnya, setelah diam yang cukup lama.

"Takut kenapa?" tanya Mingming masih mengelus kepala Jun.

"Takut… Seandainya besok aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Takut jika kau akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan ibumu. Takut—"

"Sstt," kata Mingming sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Jun lalu mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut. "Aku di sini, oke? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Mata Jun berkaca-kaca, lalu ia memeluk Mingming lebih erat.

" _Happy White Day_ ," kata Mingming, lalu ia mengecup puncak kepala Jun. "Aku mencintaimu."

.

Jeonghan yang sedang duduk di kursi bar dan menunggu Seungcheol datang sedikit terkejut ketika seseorang merangkulnya. Ia reflek menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang itu. Choi Seungcheol.

"Kaget?" tanya Seungcheol sambil tertawa.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Seungcheol lalu memesan vodka kepada bartender.

"Lima belas menit yang lalu."

Setelah Seungcheol menghabiskan minumannya, Jeonghan mengajak Seungcheol ke lantai dansa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa malah mengajakku ke sini? Aku kira wanita suka tempat yang romantis."

"Lalu membiarkanmu mengucapkan rayuan gombal kepadaku lagi?" tanya Jeonghan. Ia mendengus. "Aku bosan mendengarnya."

Seungcheol terkekeh. Lalu ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jeonghan dan meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis itu. "Terima kasih, sudah menjadi hadiah _White Day_ ku."

Jeonghan tersenyum lalu memeluk Seungcheol. "Sama-sama."

.

TBC

.

Boleh minta tolong pada para Meanie shipper? Kalian mau baca adegan apa lagi? Karena sejujurnya draft saya mayoritas isinya 95line :'D open request adegan untuk Meanie dan yang lain juga kalau ada.

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :)


	10. Chapter 8

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Fall For You © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

 **Note: Rated M for nightlife, mention of light rape, and alcohol. Lelaki kardus bertebaran, siapkan foto bias dan asupan gula berlebih untuk mengurangi iritasi hati setelah membaca ini. Bayar hutang lagi sama Meanie shipper. Enjoy!**

.

"Kenapa sih, semua orang hari ini melihatku? Kalian juga," tanya Wonwoo bingung setelah duduk di sebelah Jun. Soonyoung dan Jihoon ada di hadapannya.

"Kau pacaran dengan Mingyu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Hah?"

"Apakah kau pacaran dengan kardus itu, Wonwoo sayang?" Jihoon mengulang pertanyaan Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Benar? Kami dengar dari orang-orang, Mingyu punya pacar baru. Tatapannya dingin, rambutnya panjang dan berkacamata," kata Jun.

"Oh." Wonwoo mengangguk paham. "Kemarin aku hanya membantunya. Seorang perempuan menggodanya dan begitulah," lanjut Wonwoo.

Soonyoung dan Jun mengangguk sementara Jihoon menghela napas lega.

"Seandainya Mingyu memintamu jadi pacar bagaimana?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Eh?" Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya. "Memang dia suka padaku?"

"Kau ini tidak peka atau bagaimana sih Nona Jeon," ujar Soonyoung sambil memutar bola matanya.

Wonwoo hanya meringis lalu mengganti topik pembicaraan.

.

Ketika Wonwoo sedang _refreshing_ di kawasan Myeongdong akibat tugas yang menumpuk, dari tempat duduknya ia melihat seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Setengah kesal karena melihat lelaki itu merangkul wanita lain dan setengahnya, Wonwoo tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya bagaimana. Lalu Wonwoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap keluar dari café ketika lelaki itu mendekati café. Ketika lelaki itu hampir sampai di dekat pintu café, Wonwoo keluar dan sengaja menabraknya.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Wonwoo sambil membungkukkan badannya karena ia menumpahkan minuman yang dipegangnya ke baju lelaki itu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," kata lelaki itu sambil membersihkan bajunya yang terkena noda minuman walaupun dalam hati merutuk karena bajunya basah. "Wonwoo- _noona_?"

"Oh, kau Kim. Maaf ya, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," kata Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Di depan Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu sedang merangkul seorang perempuan yang terlihat dewasa. Wonwoo melirik tangan Mingyu yang berada di bahu perempuan itu.

"Temanmu Gyu?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Iya _noona_ ," jawab Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi Kim," kata Wonwoo dingin.

" _Noona_ tunggu!" seru Mingyu dan mencekal pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu? Dan kali ini aku benar-benar serius, jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan buaya sepertimu," kata Wonwoo. Ia menepis tangan Mingyu dan meninggalkannya.

Mingyu _shock_ , lalu ia menoleh ke arah perempuan yang sejak tadi bersamanya karena perempuan itu tertawa.

"Dia cemburu," ujar si perempuan yang tak lain tak bukan hanyalah kakak sepupu Mingyu—Lee Kaeun.

Mingyu tersenyum miring. "Aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab _noona_. Akan sangat susah untuk mendekatinya lagi kalau dia sudah begitu."

Kaeun hanya tertawa.

"Dan terima kasih, karena kau aku jadi disiram olehnya," gerutu Mingyu sambil memutar bola mata malas. "Punya tisu tidak?"

Kaeun memberikan beberapa lembar tisu kepada Mingyu. "Kau sih, pakai acara merangkulku."

Mingyu menerima tisu itu dan membersihkan bajunya. "Kok jadi aku?"

" _Woman is always right_ , ya 'kan?"

"Ya ya ya, wanita memang selalu benar. Pokoknya kau harus membantuku!" rengek Mingyu kesal.

.

Minseo yang sedang membaca majalah lama-lama kesal mendengar helaan napas kakaknya yang sedang mengerjakan laporan praktikumnya. "Kau niat kerja tugas tidak? Menghela napas terus, berisik tahu."

"Aku menghela napas bukan karena tugasku."

"Terus?"

"Wonwoo- _noona_."

"Oh," ujar Minseo cuek sambil membalik majalahnya.

"Cuma oh?"

"Lalu kau mau aku merespon bagaimana?"

"Beri saran pada _oppa_ tampanmu ini."

Minseo memutar bola matanya malas. "Salah sendiri, kenapa merangkul Kaeun- _eonni_. Wonwoo- _eonni_ jadi salah paham 'kan."

"Kenapa jadi aku lagi?!" seru Mingyu tidak terima.

"Kau genit sih!"

"Ya ya ya, aku yang salah. Puas kau!"

Minseo terkekeh. Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Minseo- _ya_ ," panggil Mingyu setelah keheningan menyelimuti keduanya cukup lama.

"Hm?"

"Wonwoo- _noona_ bukan pacarku."

"Aku tahu."

Mingyu reflek memutar kepalanya dan menatap Minseo. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku adik yang peka ya, _oppa_. Tidak sepertimu," sindir Minseo.

Mingyu meringis dan kembali mengerjakan laporannya.

" _Oppa_ ," panggil Minseo. "Sabtu besok temani aku ke toko buku."

"Oke."

"Tapi aku harus mengurus sesuatu. Kau pergi dulu, nanti aku menyusul."

"Siap!"

.

Hari Sabtu, seperti yang dikatakan Minseo, dia harus mengurus sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke toko buku. Setelah Mingyu pergi ke toko buku, Minseo pergi ke suatu tempat—ke sebuah apartemen. Ia memencet bel, lalu tak lama kemudian sang empunya apartemen membukakan pintu.

"Hai, Wonwoo- _eonni_."

"Oh, Minseo. Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo setengah terkejut karena mendapat tamu tidak diundang.

"Hanya ingin berbincang-bincang dan mengajakmu pergi kalau tidak keberatan," kata Minseo sambil terkekeh.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Ayo masuk."

Minseo masuk ke apartemen Wonwoo dan Wonwoo mengikutinya. Lalu adik Kim Mingyu itu duduk di sofa sementara Wonwoo ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Terima kasih _eonni_ ," kata Minseo setelah Wonwoo meletakkan segelas air di hadapan Minseo.

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu duduk di depan gadis itu. "Sendirian saja?"

"Mencari kakakku?" goda Minseo sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya bertanya."

Minseo terkekeh. " _Eonni_."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu Mingyu- _oppa_ itu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ya sifatnya."

"Baik?"

"Terus?"

"Hanya itu… Sepertinya," kata Wonwoo ragu.

"Tidak bohong?"

"Tidak." Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku tahu kok kau bukan pacar kakakku."

Wonwoo menghela napas. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Minseo tersenyum. "Tapi aku berharap kau bisa menjadi pacar kakakku."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi Minseo.

"Semenjak Mingyu- _oppa_ bertemu denganmu, dia berubah. Dia sudah tidak pernah pergi ke klub malam dan menggoda perempuan lagi."

"Kau tahu dia sering ke klub malam?"

Minseo mengangguk.

"Tapi terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, dia pergi bersama perempuan."

"Kapan?"

"Seminggu atau dua minggu yang lalu kalau tidak salah. Aku lupa."

"Oh, yang waktu kau menyiram _oppa_ ya?" tanya Minseo. Ia tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil.

Wonwoo meringis. "Kenapa tertawa?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ah, pantas… Kalau _oppa_ bilang kau salah paham," ujar Minseo di sela tawanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu kakak sepupu kami, Kaeun- _eonni_."

"Oh, begitu," kata Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Pipinya merona.

Minseo terkekeh. "Kau cemburu, _eonni_?"

"Tidak!" seru Wonwoo.

Minseo tersenyum tipis. " _Eonni_ sedang sibuk tidak?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan di rumah, mau menemaniku ke toko buku?"

"Sekarang?"

"Iya."

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya," kata Wonwoo lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

Di ruang tamu, Minseo tersenyum licik sambil membayangkan apa yang sudah direncanakannya. Pokoknya kalau rencananya berjalan mulus, ia harus minta traktiran kepada kakaknya.

Lalu setelah Wonwoo ganti baju, mereka berdua pergi ke toko buku. Sesampainya di toko buku, mereka pergi ke bagian novel dan Minseo menelepon kakaknya.

"Kau di mana?" tanya Minseo pelan setelah panggilannya tersambung dan ia mengendap-endap menjauhi Wonwoo.

"Di bagian kedokteran. Kau di mana?"

"Cepat sini ke bagian novel. Rak pertama."

"Oke," kata Mingyu lalu mengakhiri panggilan.

Wonwoo terlalu asyik membaca sinopsis sebuah novel sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Minseo sudah menghilang. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan dari novel yang dibacanya. "Min—" Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah kakak dari Kim Minseo.

"Oh, hai _noona_. Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Mingyu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Wonwoo, matanya mencari sosok adik kecilnya. "Lihat Minseo tidak?"

Wonwoo berdecih. Dua bersaudara yang menyebalkan, pikirnya. Ia jadi merasa bodoh sudah dua kali ditipu seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Wonwoo lalu mengembalikan buku pada rak dan pergi dari sana.

Dari balik rak, Minseo memperhatikan mereka dan ia menghentakkan kaki karena sebal melihat Wonwoo menjauh. Lalu ia tersenyum, karena Mingyu tidak diam saja dan mengikuti Wonwoo.

Seperti biasa jika datang ke toko buku, Wonwoo akan memutari toko itu dan melihat-lihat, ia yang awalnya biasa saja jadi kesal karena Mingyu mengikutinya terus.

Wonwoo membalikkan badannya dan berseru. "Bisa tidak mengikutiku Kim?!"

Mingyu terkejut karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya sehingga ia hampir menabrak gadis itu. Mingyu meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya dan berdesis. "Pelankan suaramu _noona_! Malu dilihat orang," kata Mingyu pelan.

"Kau seperti penguntit! Tahu tidak?!" seru Wonwoo kesal.

"Maaf."

"Pergi sana!" usir Wonwoo lalu ia membalikkan badannya.

Mingyu menghadang Wonwoo dan mencekal pergelangan tangannya. "Tunggu _noona_!"

"Apa lagi?" Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Itu… Perempuan yang kapan hari itu kakak sepupuku. Ya, aku cuma mau bilang begitu sih walaupun aku tahu kau pasti menjawab tidak peduli," kata Mingyu sambil tertawa canggung.

"Seperti katamu, aku tidak peduli. Sana pergi."

Mingyu tersenyum sedih. "Sampai jumpa _noona_ ," katanya lalu mencari Minseo.

Wonwoo menghela napas. Ia jadi berpikir mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan sudah mengusir Mingyu. Namun ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya untuk melihat buku-buku yang lain.

Minseo emosi melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Lalu ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati kakaknya kemudian memukulnya. "Kau ini bagaimana sih?!"

Mingyu mengaduh. "Kenapa aku dipukul?!"

"Sudah?! Begitu saja usahamu? Aku sudah susah-susah mengajaknya ke sini, kau tahu!"

"Ya terus aku harus bagaimana?!" seru Mingyu putus asa.

Minseo menghela napas. "Ikuti dia diam-diam. Tapi jangan sampai mengganggunya."

Mingyu bergeming. "Sana!" kata Minseo sambil mendorong Mingyu. Lalu mereka berdua mengikuti Wonwoo diam-diam.

Ketika mereka melihat Wonwoo keluar dari toko buku dan menunggu di depan, Minseo memberi kode kepada Mingyu untuk mendekati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang menyadari Mingyu mendekat bertanya. "Belum pulang?"

"Belum _noona_ , menunggu siapa?"

"Adikku."

Mingyu hanya mengangguk. Dan lima belas menit sudah terlewati tanpa adanya percakapan.

"Katakan sesuatu," ujar Wonwoo.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya.

" _Noona_ sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu."

Hening lagi. Dan hampir setengah jam mereka menunggu di depan toko buku itu. Lalu ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi, ia memajukan bibirnya ketika membaca _chat_ dari adiknya. Bohyuk tidak jadi menjemputnya karena ada _shift_ tambahan.

"Aku pulang dulu Kim," pamit Wonwoo.

"Biar aku antar _noona_."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Tidak usah. Sampai jumpa," kata Wonwoo lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Mingyu menghadang Wonwoo dan menarik tangannya. " _Please noona_ , sekali ini saja."

"Permintaanmu itu tidak akan ada habisnya kalau aku turuti terus Kim."

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir," kata Mingyu dengan pandangan memelas.

Wonwoo menghela napas. "Ayo cepat. Sudah mau hujan."

Dari balik persembunyiannya, Minseo tersenyum puas. Lalu ia menunggu Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi kemudian setengah berlari menuju ke stasiun untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Wonwoo, hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun.

"Untung belum deras," kata Mingyu setelah sampai di depan apartemen Wonwoo. Lalu hujan menjadi lebat sepersekian detik setelah Mingyu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia jadi merutuk dalam hati.

Wonwoo mengembalikan helm kepada Mingyu. "Mau berteduh dulu Kim? Sepertinya hujan tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat," tawar Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Parkir motormu di _basement_. Aku tunggu di lobi."

Mingyu menurut dan menuju _basement_ untuk memarkir motornya sementara Wonwoo memasuki lobi apartemennya. Setelah memarkir motornya, Mingyu menemui Wonwoo di lobi dan mereka naik ke apartemen Wonwoo. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Wonwoo pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan memberikannya pada Mingyu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Mingyu lalu mengelap badannya yang sedikit basah terkena air hujan.

"Bajumu basah tidak? Mau ganti? Aku punya baju adikku, mungkin cukup untukmu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot _noona_."

Lalu terdengar suara petir menyambar dan lampu apartemen Wonwoo mati mendadak. Wonwoo terkejut. "K-Kim? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak menjawab.

"K-Kim?"

Mingyu masih tidak menjawab.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu menyinari wajahnya dengan senter dari ponselnya dan berseru. "Dor!"

Wonwoo terkejut lalu berteriak. Ia mendekati Mingyu dan memukul lelaki itu.

Mingyu tertawa keras-keras melihat reaksi Wonwoo. "Kau takut gelap _noona_?" tanya Mingyu setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Ti-tidak kok," ujar Wonwoo.

"Punya lilin atau lampu _portable_ tidak?"

"Ada lilin, di dapur."

"Sebentar aku ambilkan," kata Mingyu dan hendak beranjak menuju dapur.

"Ikut!" seru Wonwoo sambil menarik baju Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis lalu pergi ke dapur diikuti oleh Wonwoo untuk mencari lilin. "Dimana _noona_?'

"Rak kedua."

Mingyu membuka rak dan mengambil sekotak lilin dari sana. Ia juga menemukan korek api dan mengambilnya. Lalu mereka berdua kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Di sini tidak ada _genset noona_?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyalakan sebuah lilin.

"Seharusnya ada," jawab Wonwoo kemudian mendudukkan diri di lantai.

"Mungkin rusak ya, kok belum nyala juga," gumam Mingyu lalu duduk di samping Wonwoo.

Keduanya hanya diam. Lalu Mingyu memainkan _game_ di ponselnya dan berhenti ketika mendapat peringatan bahwa baterainya akan habis.

"Dari tadi diam saja, tidak bosan _noona_?" tanya Mingyu. Lalu ia menoleh karena tak juga mendapat jawaban dari Wonwoo dan tersenyum ketika melihat gadis itu. Wonwoo sudah memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada sofa dan kepalanya hampir menyentuh bahu Mingyu. Gadis itu tertidur. Lalu Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ke kamar dan menyelimutinya. Mingyu menarik kursi meja belajar yang ada di kamar Wonwoo ke samping kasur gadis itu. Lalu ia tersenyum, ketika melihat ke ruang tamu yang lampunya sudah menyala dari pintu kamar yang terbuka. Mingyu menyalakan lampu kemudian ia duduk di kursi itu. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan memperhatikan wajah si gadis. Akhirnya Mingyu ikut tertidur sambil terus menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

Hampir tiga jam Mingyu tertidur lalu ia membuka matanya perlahan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam dan Wonwoo masih tidur. Mingyu tersenyum tipis dan perlahan melepas genggamannya. Kemudian ia pergi menuju dapur dan mengecek kulkas untuk membuat sesuatu. Ia membuat tumis sayur telur lalu memakannya dan menyisakan setengah untuk Wonwoo. Kemudian Mingyu ke kamar setelah membereskan isi dapur dan mencari _sticky notes_ di meja belajar Wonwoo. Setelah selesai menuliskan sesuatu pada _sticky notes_ itu, Mingyu menempelkannya pada kening Wonwoo. Lalu Mingyu mendekati gadis itu dan mencium tangannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa Tuan Putri."

.

"Aku pulang," kata Doyoon saat memasuki rumahnya. Lalu ia terkejut ketika sampai di ruang tamu dan mendapati Jeonghan sedang duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan ibunya. "Jeonghan? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau akan datang?"

Jeonghan menatap Doyoon lalu menghambur memeluk gadis itu dan mulai menangis. Sementara Nyonya Jang hanya tersenyum lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa Han? Seungcheol menyakitimu?"

Jeonghan jadi terisak makin keras ketika mendengar perkataan Doyoon.

"Ayo ke atas," ajak Doyoon dan menuntun Jeonghan untuk naik ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Doyoon setelah mendudukkan Jeonghan di kasurnya dan mengusap kepala Jeonghan.

"Kau bohong," ujar Jeonghan sambil terisak.

"Tentang?"

"Kau bertemu Seungcheol pertama kali saat di klub."

Tangan Doyoon berhenti mengusap kepala Jeonghan lalu ia meremas tangannya sendiri dan menundukkan kepala. "Tahu dari mana?"

"Tidak penting aku tahu dari siapa! Kau dijodohkan dengan Seungcheol 'kan?! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?!" seru Jeonghan. Air matanya mengalir makin deras.

Air mata Doyoon ikut mengalir lalu ia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan. Lalu Jeonghan memeluk Doyoon dari samping. Doyoon balas memeluk Jeonghan dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali sambil terisak.

"Aku akan memutuskan Seungcheol!" seru Jeonghan setelah puas menangis. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku mungkin juga akan meminta _appa_ dan _eomma_ untuk membatalkan perjodohanku," ujar Doyoon. Ia juga menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk menghadap Doyoon. "Padahal menurutku kalian cocok!"

"Mencari yang lebih baik?" jawab Doyoon sambil tersenyum tipis dan ikut menaikkan kakinya dan duduk menghadap Jeonghan.

"Kau dengan Myunghoon- _oppa_ saja!" seru Jeonghan.

Doyoon hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi Do… Kau menyukai Seungcheol?"

Doyoon terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia itu cinta pertamamu yang dulu pernah kau ceritakan?" goda Jeonghan.

Doyoon terdiam kemudian mengangguk lagi. Pipinya merona.

"Astaga Do! Kenapa kau bisa suka orang macam begitu sih," ujar Jeonghan heboh.

"Memang kenapa?"

" _Playboy_. Suka menggoda perempuan dan gonta-ganti pacar. Tapi yang paling awet sama Jihoon sih, tiga tahun. Sekarang Jihoon itu pacarnya sepupuku."

Doyoon hanya tertawa. "Kau juga, sudah tau dia _playboy_. Kenapa mau pacaran dengannya?"

"Tampan sih," kata Jeonghan kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Dasar," katar Doyoon sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Cemburu ya, kubilang calonmu tampan?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tidak," jawab Doyoon lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Aigoo_ , Nona Jang, malu-malu begitu. Atau mau dipanggil Nyonya Choi?"

"Apa sih, Han!"

Jeonghan tertawa lalu ia tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam kedua tangan Doyoon. "Aku minta maaf."

Doyoon menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Jeonghan.

"Boleh menginap malam ini?"

Doyoon tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

.

TBC

.

Halo, saya mau minta maaf kepada para pembaca sekalian khususnya Meanie shipper, saya sadar saya bukan author yang bertanggung jawab dan php (nulis Meanie paling depan tapi isinya banyakan 95line), kesannya jadi ingin mengeksiskan 95line dengan mengatasnamakan Meanie, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!

Maka dari itu, mungkin 2 chapter lagi tamat (1 chapter + epilog rasa spoiler). Tamat, selesai *kemudian ditimpuk* iya tamat tapi masih ada season 2 kok. Nanti Meanie ama Soonhoon (Mingry bakal nyelip dikit, tapi diusahakan gak banyak-banyak amat di Meanie-Soonhoon) bakal dipublish terpisah ama 95line+Mingry, masih nyambung, tapi boleh dibaca boleh nggak. Saya tau kok yang mampir kesini mayoritas Meanie shipper.

Dan apakah disini Wonu terlalu gampangan (terlalu gampang diajak Mingyu pergi maksudnya)? Salah gak sih? Duh, kok saya terlalu khawatir ya sama pairing satu ini *kok jadi curhat, ini udah chapter berapa, kamu baru tanya ginian*

Terima kasih, buat kalian yang masih setia ngikutin series ini dan sudah meninggalkan pendapat di kolom review, berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :)


	11. Chapter 9

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Fall For You © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

 **Note: Rated M for nightlife, mention of light rape, and alcohol. Lelaki kardus bertebaran, siapkan foto bias dan asupan gula berlebih untuk mengurangi iritasi hati setelah membaca ini.**

.

"Do, sini," panggil Jeonghan yang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang ketika Doyoon sedang duduk di depan meja rias untuk memakai masker. Jeonghan bahkan sudah menutup tubuhnya dengan _bed cover_.

Doyoon mendekati Jeonghan lalu memberikan sebungkus masker baru kepada gadis itu. "Ada apa?"

"Ini, tampan tidak?" tanya Jeonghan. "Sebentar," lanjutnya sambil meng _scroll_ layar ponselnya untuk mencari foto orang yang dimaksud.

"Cepat sekali sudah dapat pengganti," komentar Doyoon sambil melirik layar ponsel Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya cengar-cengir dan tetap meng _scroll_ layar ponselnya.

"Nih, bagaimana?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Doyoon. " _Gentleman_ loh!"

"Josh?" Jeda sebentar. "Joshua Hong bukan sih?"

"Kau kenal?" tanya Jeonghan dengan mata membulat.

Doyoon mengangguk. "Teman waktu SD dan SMP. Rumahnya juga tidak jauh dari rumahku waktu di Amerika."

"Wow, dunia ini sempit ya," ujar Jeonghan sambil membuka bungkus masker dan menempelkannya pada wajahnya. "Terus terus, Jisoo itu orangnya seperti apa?" tanyanya dengan nada antusias.

"Baik, pemalu. Apa lagi ya?" kata Doyoon sambil meyamankan dirinya di sebelah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengangguk paham. "Pantas."

"Pantas kenapa?"

"Dia tak juga menghubungiku ketika aku menyuruhnya. Aku jadi kesal menunggunya, akhirnya aku yang _chat_ dia duluan." Jeonghan curhat dengan nada merajuk.

Doyoon tertawa kecil menanggapi curhatan gadis di sebelahnya. "Agresif sekali sih. Ingat masih punya pacar," ujar Doyoon sambil menyentil dahi Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mendengus. "Sebentar lagi juga jadi mantan," katanya sambil memeluk lengan Doyoon dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Doyoon. "Maaf."

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi. Bukan salahmu," kata Doyoon sambil tersenyum.

Jeonghan ikut tersenyum. "Foto yuk!" ajak Jeonghan lalu membuka aplikasi kameranya. Kemudian keduanya mengambil beberapa foto dan Jeonghan menguploadnya ke akun media sosialnya dengan _caption_ yang menyindir Seungcheol dan lebih mementingkan pertemanan dalam bahasa Inggris—tentu saja diterjemahkan oleh Doyoon.

"Sudah ngantuk?" tanya Doyoon.

Jeonghan menggeleng. "Ada tontonan tidak?"

Doyoon mengambil laptop lalu menyalakannya. Kemudian mereka menonton beberapa episode drama yang sedang _booming_.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Wonwoo yang merasa terganggu dengan kertas yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya, mengambil kertas itu.

"Maaf, aku pulang duluan Tuan Putri. Jangan rindu padaku ya. Semalam aku buatkan makanan untukmu, ada di kulkas. Dihangatkan saja. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Wonwoo mendengus lalu meremas _sticky notes_ itu menjadi gumpalan. "Siapa yang sudi rindu padamu," katanya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian membuang _sticky notes_ itu lalu pergi ke dapur dan menghangatkan masakan buatan Mingyu. Kemudian gadis bermarga Jeon itu bersiap-siap dan menunggu Bohyuk untuk menjemputnya. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke Sungai Han untuk olahraga pagi.

" _Noona_ ," sapa seorang lelaki dengan surai abu-abu. "Ketemu lagi. Kita jodoh ya sepertinya." Lalu lelaki dengan nama Kim Mingyu itu menatap Wonwoo dan Bohyuk bergantian.

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut ketika dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Mingyu berdiri di dekatnya. Wonwoo memutar bola mata malas dan mengabaikannya.

"Sombong sekali sih."

"Pulang saja yuk," ajak Wonwoo sambil menarik tangan Bohyuk.

"Eh, tunggu, tunggu. Masa jam segini sudah mau pulang." Mingyu menahan Wonwoo. "Hari masih cerah untuk berolahraga."

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku mau mengajaknya tanding basket," kata Mingyu sambil menunjuk Bohyuk dengan dagunya.

Wonwoo menatap Bohyuk untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Boleh," kata Bohyuk.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Wonwoo menunggu Bohyuk dan Mingyu di dekat lapangan itu. Bohyuk sempat mengacak surai Wonwoo sebelum ia meninggalkan Wonwoo—membuat gadis itu menggerutu. Tindakan yang disengaja karena ia menangkap tatapan tidak suka dari Mingyu saat Wonwoo menarik tangan Bohyuk. Dan saat melakukannya ia tersenyum puas sambil melirik lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

"Apa peraturannya?" tanya Bohyuk setelah berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu menyeringai. "Satu bola masuk untuk satu pertanyaan."

Bohyuk mendengus. "Tinggal tanya langsung apa susahnya."

"Tidak akan seru jika aku bertanya langsung 'kan. Siap?"

Bohyuk mengangguk.

Mingyu mulai men _dribble_ bola berwarna oranye itu dan menggiringnya ke dalam _ring_ namun berhasil direbut oleh Bohyuk. Bola direbut kembali oleh Mingyu dan pemuda itu berhasil memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo- _noona_?"

Bohyuk berhadapan dengan Mingyu sambil men _dribble_ bola. "Memang kenapa? Kau suka padanya?"

"Pertanyaan tidak boleh dibalas dengan pertanyaan."

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Kau tidak tanya kepada Wonwoo karena takut mendengar jawabannya?" Bohyuk sengaja memanggil Wonwoo tanpa embel-embel _noona_ agar Mingyu semakin panas.

Mingyu mendengus kesal. "Sudah kubilang pertanyaan tidak boleh dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya."

Bohyuk terkekeh. "Santai dong. Jawabanku aku tidak mau memberitahumu," katanya sambil men _dribble_ bola dan mencoba memasukkanya ke dalam _ring_. Bola berhasil masuk lalu Bohyuk bertanya. "Kau suka pada Wonwoo?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Ya, aku suka padanya," jawab Mingyu dan memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_. "Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

"Sejak kecil," jawab Bohyuk lalu men _dribble_ bola ke dalam _ring_. Tapi bola berhasil direbut Mingyu dan ia memasukkanya ke dalam _ring_ lagi.

Mingyu menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau adiknya Wonwoo- _noona_?"

"Tanya sendiri kepada Wonwoo."

Mingyu berdecak kesal sementara Bohyuk menyeringai melihat ekspresi Mingyu. Gantian Bohyuk yang men _dribble_ bola lalu ia melakukan _lay up_ dan memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_.

"Aku bingung mau bertanya apa," ujar Bohyuk sambil bersedekap lalu ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika kau kuberi saran?"

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menunggu Bohyuk berbicara.

"Wonwoo bilang kau itu berisik dan menyebalkan. Bagaimana jika kau menjauh saja?" kata Bohyuk sambil tersenyum sinis. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa tentang Mingyu, ia hanya asal bicara sekalian mengetes Mingyu. Jika Mingyu benar-benar menyukai Wonwoo, ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja 'kan. "Sampai jumpa," lanjutnya. Ia meninggalkan Mingyu dan menghampiri Wonwoo. Mingyu memantulkan bola basket keras-keras dengan perasaan kesal lalu menangkap bola itu dan melakukan _dunk_.

.

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu meminta Soonyoung untuk menunggunya di kantin.

" _Hyung_."

Soonyoung menoleh ke arah suara. "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan Gyu?"

"Wonwoo- _noona_ sudah punya pacar?" tanya Mingyu setelah duduk di hadapan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya. "Pacar? Memang orangnya seperti apa?"

"Kerja di toko buku sepertinya. Itu pacar atau adiknya?"

"Kenapa tidak tanya orangnya langsung?" tanya Jihoon yang duduk di sebelah Soonyoung. "Kau takut mendengar jawabannya?"

Mingyu hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Jihoon. "Kau benar _noona_ , sebaiknya aku bertanya sendiri."

Jihoon tersenyum.

"Gyu, nanti ke klub malam mau tidak? _Refreshing_ ," tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung. Merasa dilirik, Soonyoung terkekeh. "Bercanda Ji. Aku cuma bertanya."

"Tidak _hyung_ , terima kasih," jawab Mingyu.

"Sudah benar-benar tobat _eoh_?" tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum. "Aku pamit dulu _hyung, noona_. Terima kasih."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Sementara Soonyoung berujar, "Hati-hati."

"Kenapa tidak bilang langsung kalau Bohyuk adiknya Wonwoo?" tanya Soonyoung setelah Mingyu pergi.

"Biar seru saja," jawab Jihoon sambil terkekeh. "Biar lebih berusaha sedikit."

"Ah, benar juga. Jadi bagaimana? Merestui Mingyu dengan Wonwoo?"

"Mungkin. Asal Mingyu benar-benar tobat aku merestuinya."

Setelah bertanya kepada Soonyoung di kantin, Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan. Ia mencari beberapa buku untuk referensi lalu ia beranjak ke meja yang menjadi tempat favorit Wonwoo untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kosong?" tanya Mingyu pada seorang gadis yang belakangan ini berstatus sebagai gebetannya—Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tumben bertanya. Biasanya juga langsung duduk."

Mingyu hanya cengar-cengir. "Jadi kosong atau tidak?"

"Kosong. Duduklah."

Kemudian pemuda bermarga Kim itu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Oh ya, terima kasih makanannya," kata Wonwoo sambil melirik Mingyu setelah hening yang cukup lama.

Mingyu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Wonwoo langsung melihat bukunya lagi ketika melihat Mingyu tersenyum. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat. Lalu Wonwoo sesekali melirik wajah tampan Mingyu yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kemarin ngobrol apa saja dengan Bohyuk?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Pembicaraan lelaki," jawab Mingyu sambil tetap menulis.

Wonwoo memajukan bibir bawahnya mendengar respon dari Mingyu.

" _Noona_."

"Hm?"

"Aku boleh jadi temanmu tidak?"

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya lagi. "Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali hari ini. Sakit?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Mingyu. "Tidak panas kok," lanjut Wonwoo dengan polosnya.

Mingyu tertegun dan menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo yang aneh hari ini, tumben sekali tidak marah-marah dan malah peduli dengan kesehatan Mingyu. "Lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi, _noona_."

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum Wonwoo menanggapi, "Ngomong-ngomong. Kau memang temanku 'kan."

Mingyu tersenyum miris. Jadi Wonwoo hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada kelas sebentar lagi," pamit Wonwoo lalu memukul pelan kepala Mingyu dengan buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Mingyu tertegun lagi lalu menolehkan kepalanya dengan dramatis dan menatap Wonwoo yang pergi meninggalkannya dengan pandangan horor. _Yang tadi itu, serius Jeon Wonwoo 'kan?_ batinnya.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo- _ssi_ ," panggil seorang perempuan yang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang Seoul National University ketika melihat gadis berkacamata itu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Wonwoo menoleh. "Ya?"

"Apakah kau sibuk?" tanya perempuan itu. Perempuan yang bersama Mingyu tempo hari, Kaeun kalau Wonwoo tidak salah ingat.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Kaeun tersenyum. "Ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Ada rekomendasi tempat yang enak untuk berbicara empat mata?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu mengajak Kaeun untuk mampir ke café di dekat kampusnya.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Lee Kaeun. Sepupu Kim Mingyu," kata Kaeun sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya kepada Wonwoo setelah mereka berdua memesan minuman dan mencari tempat duduk.

Wonwoo mengambil kartu nama itu dan membacanya sekilas lalu menatap Kaeun. "Kau Lee Kaeun yang itu?"

"Yang mana?" tanya Kaeun bingung.

"Yang memotret model dengan baju-baju modis itu."

Kaeun tertawa pelan. "Oh iya. Itu aku."

"Aku penggemarmu!" Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. "Jadi apa yang mau Anda bicarakan?"

"Tidak perlu formal begitu. Santai saja Wonwoo- _ssi_ ," ujar Kaeun sambil tersenyum. "Aku ingin menjadikanmu modelku."

"Model dari pakaianmu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar.

Kaeun mengangguk. "Dengan Mingyu."

Wonwoo memasang wajah datarnya. "Kenapa harus Mingyu?"

"Karena menurutku hanya kau yang cocok difoto dengan Mingyu."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam lalu mengambil minumannya dan menggigiti sedotannya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau menolak. Tapi aku sangat mengharapkan kau bisa menjadi modelku kali ini. Kau akan mendapat pengalaman selain itu fotomu bisa dijadikan portofolio siapa tahu kau berminat untuk menjadi model. Kau tinggi, cantik, dan tubuhmu bagus," rayu Kaeun.

"Kapan?"

"Hari Minggu ini."

"Tidak ada pose yang aneh-aneh 'kan?"

Kaeun menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit _skinship_ , seperti pegangan tangan atau bersandar." Jeda yang cukup lama lalu Kaeun bertanya, "Bagaimana Wonwoo- _ssi_?"

"Um… Akan kupikirkan," jawab Wonwoo ragu.

Kaeun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku menunggu jawaban positif darimu. Hubungi aku ke nomor itu sebelum hari Kamis."

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu keduanya meninggalkan café.

Malam harinya, Wonwoo menelepon Jihoon untuk meminta pendapat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya terima saja kalau kau memang mau," jawab Jihoon.

"Tapi aku harus berfoto dengan Mingyu. Nanti ada pose aneh-aneh lagi, walaupun kata Kaeun- _eonni_ tidak ada pose aneh-aneh."

"Terserah kau Wonwoo sayang."

"Tapi Kaeun itu fotografer favoritku," ujar Wonwoo. Ia sedang dalam mode galau antara menerima penawaran Kaeun atau tidak. "Foto baju yang dihasilkannya selalu bagus."

"Terserah Won! Terserah!" seru Jihoon kesal.

"Kok malah marah sih? 'Kan aku meminta pendapat."

"Habis kau sudah bilang itu berapa kali hah?"

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. "Iya maaf."

"Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kau meminta _eonni_ itu untuk foto sendiri? Jadi tidak usah berpasangan dengan Mingyu."

"Begitu ya?"

"Hn."

"Oke, akan kucoba. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tetap ingin memotretku dengan Mingyu?"

"Sekali lagi kau mengulangnya, kututup teleponnya," ujar Jihoon dengan nada mengancam.

Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Coba dulu. Kalau dia tidak mau ya kembali lagi ke kau. Kau mau apa tidak."

"Baiklah Jihoon- _ie_. Terima kasih. _Jalja_."

"Hn. _Jalja_."

.

Akhirnya Wonwoo menerima tawaran dari Kaeun dengan syarat meminimalkan fotonya dengan Mingyu, bahkan kalau bisa ditiadakan. Tapi sejak awal, tujuan awal Kaeun adalah memotret Wonwoo dengan Mingyu, jadilah ia mengiyakan dengan berkata bahwa fotonya tidak akan lebih dari lima jepretan.

"Sudah siap _guys_?" tanya Kaeun sambil menyetel kamera DSLRnya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk.

"Wonwoo dulu," kata Kaeun lalu memberikan arahan kepada Wonwoo. Foto itu diambil di atas atap gedung studio Kaeun yang berupa _rooftop garden_. Kaeun lalu menjepret Wonwoo yang sudah berpose.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, Won. Senyum sedikit," ujar Kaeun. Lalu Kaeun mulai memotret Wonwoo ketika gadis itu sudah memasang senyumnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kaeun akhirnya memotret Mingyu. Tidak ada masalah berarti karena Mingyu sudah biasa menjadi model Kaeun.

"Won," panggil Kaeun. "Foto berdua di kursi itu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu dan menunggu arahan Kaeun.

"Duduk di sebelahnya."

Wonwoo menurut lalu duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

"Wonwoo mau pegangan tangan dengan Mingyu?"

Yang tentu saja dibalas tidak mau dan disertai gelengan kepala oleh Wonwoo. Kaeun tersenyum geli.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tumpukan tangan kalian di kursi dan buat saling bersentuhan."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menuruti Kaeun. Lalu setelah memberi aba-aba, Kaeun memotretnya. "Mingyu dan Wonwoo bisa duduk saling memunggungi?"

Wonwoo menaikkan kakinya ke kursi dan memeluknya lalu ia melirik ke kamera sementara Mingyu bersandar pada Wonwoo dan kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu Wonwoo sambil memejamkan mata. Kaeun langsung memotret mereka ketika merasa _angle_ nya pas. Wonwoo lalu mendorong Mingyu karena Mingyu tak juga menjauhinya. Tak mempan, Wonwoo akhirnya berdiri hingga Mingyu terjatuh dan kepalanya hampir terantuk kursi—membuat Kaeun dan beberapa asistennya tertawa karena tingkah Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Sudah ya _eonni_?" tanya Wonwoo dengan tatapan memelas.

"Satu pose lagi boleh? Pose bebas."

Wonwoo dengan berat hati menuruti.

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo lalu menyentuh wajah gadis itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Bagai tersihir, Wonwoo juga menatap lekat mata Mingyu. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kaeun langsung memotretnya. Wonwoo lalu menepis tangan Mingyu dan Kaeun memotretnya lagi.

"Oke cukup," kata Kaeun, sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Lalu Kaeun membawa Wonwoo ke studionya sementara para asisten Kaeun mengemasi peralatan Kaeun dan dibantu Mingyu yang sadar diri akan kelakuannya—mungkin setelah ini Wonwoo akan semakin membencinya.

"Ini untukmu," kata Kaeun sambil memberikan dua amplop coklat, yang satu berisi CD dengan hasil jepretan Kaeun dan satunya beberapa lembar uang.

Wonwoo lalu mengembalikan amplop coklat yang berisi uang kepada Kaeun. "Tidak perlu _eonni_."

Kaeun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja uang jajan dan ucapan terima kasihku. Tabunglah."

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wonwoo ragu.

Kaeun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya. " _Kamsahamnida_. Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Mau kupanggilkan Mingyu untuk mengantarmu pulang?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih _eonni_. Aku pulang dulu," tolak Wonwoo lalu dengan cepat pergi dari studio itu sebelum bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi.

"Wonwoo- _noona_ mana?" tanya Mingyu setelah selesai membantu para asisten Kaeun.

"Sudah pulang. Nih untukmu," kata Kaeun sambil menyerahkan kotak CD pada Mingyu.

"Boleh lihat _preview_ nya?" tanya Mingyu.

Kaeun memperlihatkan foto-foto yang tadi dijepretnya kepada Mingyu.

"Kau memang yang terbaik _noona_!" kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku Kim."

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih _noona_ ku yang paling baik!"

.

FIN

.

Halo! Mingyu ulang tahun lho! *terus* semoga dia cepet khilaf dan memilih satu yang pasti :')

Bagi yang minta orang ketiga diantara Meanie ntar dikasih di season 2. Epilogue akan diupdate seminggu lagi (mungkin). Saya ucapkan beribu terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti fanfik ini dari awal sampai akhir. Bagi yang pernah baca dan berhenti di tengah jalan karena kesel, tidak sreg, atau gimana saya juga ucapkan terima kasih.

Masih berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi untuk chapter terakhir ini? :)


	12. Epilogue: Fall For You

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Fall For You © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

 _Jatuh cinta itu… Seperti apa rasanya?_ pikir Seungcheol suatu hari. Di suatu hari jauh sebelum ia bertemu seorang gadis dengan paras manis yang belakangan ini selalu menghantui pikirannya. Seorang gadis anggun yang Seungcheol sadari harus ia perjuangkan bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kau menyukai Doyoon?" tanya Jeonghan di sela isakannya.

"Ya. Ah tidak, mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Entah sejak kapan hanya Doyoon yang memenuhi pikiranku dan bukan dirimu."

.

 _Jatuh cinta itu… Seperti apa rasanya?_ pikir Jeonghan suatu hari. Di suatu hari jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan pemuda kalem kelahiran Los Angeles.

"Terima kasih, Soo. Sudah mau menemaniku," kata Jeonghan dan memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Jisoo tersenyum. " _No problem, Angel_. Kita teman 'kan?"

Jeonghan tersenyum miris. Tidak tahukah Jisoo bahwa Jeonghan menyukainya? Bukan sekadar menyukai, Jeonghan telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda Hong itu, bahkan saat Jeonghan masih bersama Seungcheol.

"Jangan bersikap terlalu baik padaku Soo. Nanti aku bisa salah sangka."

.

 _Jatuh cinta itu… Seperti apa rasanya?_ pikir Mingyu suatu hari sambil merenungkan percakapannya dengan Soonyoung di klub malam hari itu. Akhirnya, ia merasakannya setelah berkenalan dan menjadi teman dari seorang gadis bermarga Jeon.

" _Noona, saranghae_!" seru Mingyu sambil tersenyum hingga gigi taringnya yang menggemaskan itu tampak. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala dan membuat bentuk hati.

.

" _Noona_ , kita akhiri saja ya?"

Gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun itu tertawa. "Kita 'kan memang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Memang apa yang harus diakhiri?"

.

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali saja. Aku berjanji kali ini tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

.

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika."

.

 _Falling in love was never in my plan. Until one day I just realized that I love this person too much_ —Unknown

.

.

.

Narasi curhat mengakhiri season satu:

Done! Yuhuu~ siapa bilang season 2nya bakal sedih? :' paling cuma bikin baper *dor* terus aku bingung gimana namatin season 2nya :')

Chapter kemaren aneh ya? Maaf ya kalo agak maksa, seharusnya ending season 1 gak kayak gini. Plot aslinya tuh Meanie, Jihan, Docheol jadian di season 1, tapi berhubung keasyikan ngetik 95line terus melupakan Meanie ya akhirnya aku tambah-tambahin momen mereka. Katanya juga pada mau Mingyu ama Seungcheol susah payah dapetin para uke, jadi ya… Acara tembak-menembak di season 2 hehe. Dan kayaknya aku buat fanfik ini tuh buat ngasup Gyuhan ke diri sendiri kok endingnya jadi gini ya haha.

Terus, ngomong-ngomong soal pihak ketiga Meanie, sebetulnya aku bingung mau pake siapa. Dan enaknya ngerusuh Mingyu ato Wonu? Spoiler aja sih, plot orang ketiga udah ada dan momen pacaran mereka tidak semulus jalan tol wkwk *jahat*

Season 2 chapter 1 95line ya… Btw lagi, kapan hari kan aku bilang bakal dibagi dua, terus kalo dipikir-pikir agak gak praktis kalo gitu, tapi kalo digabung lagi takutnya keasyikan lagi *labil* reader-nim, tolong berikan pencerahan gimana enaknya u_u

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu dan mengikuti season 1 sampai selesai, walaupun fanfik ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Terima kasih untuk **17MissCarat, 2113, 8004, BumBumJin, Egy NanoNano, Fayyumiko, Freez MingTaem, Indukcupang, JeonWonJin83, Kim248, Kim991, KimHaelin29, KimRyeona19, Lizzy sakurayuki, MinoRin91, ParkHyunHa, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, PeaNdut, Peachwu, Ribyull0417, Ryukie95, Shandy1512, Song Soo Hwa, Tasya529, TiasPrahastiwi, WONMINGYU, WinaKim, Yemiie, alicexia, aliyahsteel35, amalianurjannah16, bananona, byeons, ccaptain97, chypertae, doheerin, fazira ciiwiiw, hymissme, jasminnabilaputri.2871, jeonbeaniewoo, jeononu, jeonraranami, kimxjeon, knj21, kokocrush, maecchiato, minwonyuu, msmiya, rakaahmada, riani98, sharonrere2, tao-ghel, virra viany, wonuky00tie, wonwoo, yjcks1806, zarrazr, IchaPJY, Izca RizcassieYJ, Jeonna, Lorethan, Lv meanieee, Mitha478, Pardon-MinHolly, awcancie, catriona fudge, chiisalma, fajarnurc, iiftaaah, istislisa, itsmevv, jeonwoww, kimpop, little Azaela, meanie17trash, meaniekah, naominoame, nikeagustina16, philtrum wonwoo, pizzagyu, purnama716, rahayup402, reyzabudi, shinyoungyoon, stressemme, whiteplumm, zeloxter, ziaprlfauzi, xingmyun, dragonqua, anxiety, Meanie trash, DevilPrince, nonuna, drkstangl,** **kimjiyeoni, Seungcheol, xingliexia, wounwoo, kyungwon-ie, Re-Panda68, yoongie, LeeKwonJeon1713, Sei sii, dan para Guest** atas review, favorit dan follownya. Semoga uda kesebut semua atau yang kesebut dobel gara-gara review pake nama berbeda :)) See you next season! Mwah!


End file.
